


¿Por qué la elegí como mi esposa?

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Accidente de auto, Disparo arma de fuego, Embarazo, En busca de venganza, Encarcelamiento, F/M, Fluff, Herida, Juicio, Lila es mala, Perdida de memoria, Recuerdos perdidos, Romance, Toxicidad, Unidad de cuidados intensivos, cárcel, matrimonio, obsesión, universidad, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Arnold tiene un accidente automovilístico, suceso que lo hace perder algunos recuerdos. El problema es que en ellos se encuentra Helga Pataki y él no es capaz de recordar la historia que ambos tenían de un tiempo atrás para el presente. (Arnold x Helga)
Relationships: Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Un suceso inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Craigt Bartlet y Nickelodeon.

Helga corría como loca abriéndose paso entre las personas que transitaban en la calle. Estaba histérica, rota, partida. Aguantaba las lágrimas apretando la mandíbula, pero un dolor tremendo se arremolinaba en su pecho.

Hacía escasos minutos había recibido una llamada que cambiaria totalmente el rumbo de su vida:

Helga se encontraba trabajando en las instalaciones de Telefonía Pataki, imperio que había heredado después de salir de la universidad como regalo de su viejo y enfermo padre, cuando una llamada del celular de Arnold interrumpió la elaboración de sus informes:

—Hola cariño, ¿qué sucede? —saludó tiernamente.

—¿Es la Señora Shortman? —preguntó del otro lado una voz desconocida, lo que hizo que a ella se le acelerara el corazón y se pusiera de pie de un brinco por inercia.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿le ha pasado algo a Arnold?

—Sufrió un accidente en carretera, lo están trasladando en este momento en ambulancia al hospital de Hillwood. Por favor diríjase allá.

—P-Pero ¿Él está bien? Por favor dígame si…

—Disculpe pero le darán información certera una vez que él se encuentre en el hospital.

—¡Sólo dígame si mi esposo está bien! —bramó al borde del colapso, sin embargo la persona que se había comunicado con ella colgó el teléfono.

* * *

— _¿Segura que estarás bien sin mi? —preguntó Arnold a su esposa mientras acomodaba un poco de ropa en su maleta de viaje. Helga estaba sentada en la cama con la laptop en sus piernas tecleando con ávida rapidez. se detuvo en seco ante el comentario de su esposo y bajó un poco sus lentes de pasta negra regalándole una mirada acusadora._

— _Arnoldo, sólo serán dos días, estaré bien._

— _¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? —dijo, alzando una ceja con gesto sugerente._

— _Vas a ir a un congreso, no a pasear así que no tendría caso. Además tengo algo de trabajo qué terminar, me ocuparé en eso y cuando estés de regreso tendré tiempo libre para que hagamos lo que queramos ¿de acuerdo? —prometió ella._

— _¿La directora general de Telefonía Pataki me concederá una cita? —preguntó él acercándose a su mujer de forma seductora._

— _Las que quieras —siguió ella el juego mientras abría los brazos pidiéndole que se acurrucara junto a ella en el lecho. Arnold se lanzó hacia ella y la besó._

— _¿Me extrañarás?_ — _preguntó, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello._

— _Claro que lo haré. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?_

— _Si, ropa, tableta y llaves del auto —repasó él—._ _Sólo me falta otro beso tuyo._

— _Oye pero… ¿No sería mejor que te fueras en camión en vez de manejar? Puede ser que te canses y tengas que parar o algo…_

— _No te preocupes ángel, estaré bien —dijo depositando un beso intenso en los labios de su amada._

* * *

La alta rubia comenzó a temblar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Un montón de cosas pasaron por su mente en un segundo y la desesperación por saber de su esposo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Como pudo tomó su bolsa y le indicó a su asistente que debía salir por una emergencia. Aún temblando, salió de su oficina y se dirigió al hospital que quedaba a unas seis cuadras de su trabajo. No quiso usar su coche porque temía no ser capaz de manejar. En un momento de lucidéz tecleó el número de Phoebe para buscar algo de apoyo.

—P-Pho-Phoebe… —balbuceó ella.

—Helga ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica, alarmada de escuchar a Helga un tanto extraña en el auricular.

—E-Es A-Arnold… m-me llamaron, t-tuvo un accidente… ¿E-Estás en el hospital? Lo llevan allá…

—Aquí estoy, y hoy me toca urgencias… aun no llega.

—V-Voy corriendo hacía allá estoy a cuatro cuadras… Phoebe por favor…

—Helga, cálmate. Te veo aquí. Le avisaré a Gerald.

La doctora colgó y Helga apretó a correr todo lo que le permitían sus tacones y la adrenalina.

* * *

La joven empresaria llegó al hospital, entró hecha un torbellino y paró en la recepción.

—¿Él área de urgencias? —cuestionó a la chica que daba informes.

—Todo derecho, hasta topar pared.

—G-Gracias —dijo esfumándose.

Llegó hasta una puerta que rezaba "Trabajo social" y se adentró sin tocar si quiera. Ahí encontró a una señorita de cabello corto y ojos verdes vestida en un uniforme peculiar de amarillo con blanco.

—B-Buenos días… yo… soy la señora Shortman y, hace como diez minutos recibí una llamada de que mi esposo Arnold Shortman sería trasladado aquí… t—tuvo un accidente…

—Acaba de llegar, señora Shortman, la doctora Heyerdahl está con él en estos momentos. Cuando tenga informes de su familiar saldrá personalmente, por favor espere aquí afuera —indicó ella con gentileza, señalando las banquitas dispuestas como sala de espera en el corredor.

Helga tomó asiento en un lugar apartado de las demás personas que estaban ahí. Se sentía aturdida y asustada como nunca lo había estado antes. Necesitaba saber algo de él… necesitaba que Phoebe saliera y le dijera que su esposo solo había sufrido alguno que otro golpe pero que al cabo de dos días de reposo él estaría bien y podía ir a casa.

Seguía apretando los dientes, ya acostumbrada a guardarse sus emociones y más por el hecho de que no quería entregarse al dolor tan pronto.

—Debo esperar, él estará bien, lo sé —se dio ánimos.

Pasó una hora más que eterna para ella, en donde cada minuto le atormentaba y amenazaba con llevarse su poca calma. Helga, no había despegado la vista de la puerta de trabajo social, esperando ver a su amiga o algún otro doctor que pudiera darle informes, pero nadie se había asomado.

De pronto su preocupación fue interrumpida por una voz conocida:

—¡Helga! —exclamó el mejor amigo de su esposo al verla. El moreno estaba agitado y su expresión denotaba espanto.

—G-Gerald…

—Phoebe me llamó, vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó nervioso.

—No sé. Arnold venía de regreso de Nueva York de un congreso de Psicología… recibí una llamada de su celular, supongo que habrá sido algún paramédico quién me contactó y sólo me dijo que sufrió un accidente y que lo traerían aquí. Salí corriendo de la oficina y telefoneé a Phoebe…

—¿Aún no la has visto?

—No. Me dijo la trabajadora social que ella fue quién lo recibió y que pronto saldría a darme informes, pero hace una hora que estoy aquí sentada, esperando y nada…

—Tranquila, seguramente está hablando con él y haciéndole exámenes para estar segura de que se encuentra bien… él estará bien, Helga, ya lo verás hay que pensar positivamente —confortó él y enseguida ella se animó un poco más pese al miedo que aún sentía. Gerald tenía razón, todo iba a estar bien, debían ser positivos.

* * *

Una hora más pasó para Helga y Gerald en silencio en aquella sala para que por fin Phoebe saliera a reunirse con ellos. La rubia intentó descifrar la expresión de su mejor amiga cuando ésta se acercaba, sin embargo era tan extraña que no sabía como catalogarla y eso la asustó aun más.

—¿Cómo está Arnold? ¿Qué le pasó? —se precipitó la empresaria a su amiga.

—Ya está estable. Llegó con múltiples contusiones en la cabeza y tiene las costillas rotas. Los paramédicos me dijeron que el accidente fue casi entrando a la ciudad, al parecer un tráiler rebasó en una curva y se topó de frente con el coche de Arnold. Suponen que el dio un volantazo, por eso fue a parar fuera de la carretera, girando y se estrelló en un árbol —las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Helga, ya sin poder contenerse—. El que se saliera del camino le salvó la vida. De haberse estrellado con ese tráiler tal vez hubiera muerto.

—Va a ponerse bien ¿Verdad, Phoebe? —preguntó Gerald que estaba algo pálido.

—Por ahora no ha despertado… —comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio. Pese a que quería ser muy profesional, con ellos simplemente no podía, estaba tranquila pero en realidad muy preocupada por la salud del esposo de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

—¿Cuanto tiempo puede estar así?

—No lo sé, Helga. Un día, dos… una semana o… la verdad no tengo forma de saberlo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, entonces?

—Por ahora, hay que esperar a que despierte, en cuanto lo haga se le practicarán los exámenes pertinentes para determinar con exactitud su estado.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —preguntó Helga, colocando sus manos en el pecho.

—Claro… sígueme Helga. Querido, espera aquí, en cuanto ella salga podrás pasar tu.

—De acuerdo —asintió el basquetbolista, tomando asiento.

* * *

Cuando Helga entró a la sala de urgencias y vio a Arnold postrado en su cama sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Tuvo que agarrarse con la poca fuerza que tenía del barandal de la cama para no caer al piso.

Ahogó un sollozo con ambas manos, intentando no hacer un espectáculo, pero verlo en ese estado, como nunca antes la impresionó; su joven esposo tenía vendada toda la cabeza hasta debajo de las cejas. Su cara estaba hinchada y llena de moretones distribuidos bajo sus ojeras, la nariz, las mejillas y la boca y respiraba con ayuda de puntas nasales. Por su muñeca izquierda se asomaba la manguera del suero y en el dedo índice de la mano derecha tenía una pinza que lo conectaba a un monitor. Destapó un poco su cuerpo, intentando buscar algún otro golpe en su cuerpo y se encontró con su abdomen totalmente vendado.

—A-Arnold… amor a-aquí estoy… —le susurró con voz entrecortada. La rubia tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y lo apretó con fuerza —. Vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo. Vas a estar bien. Sólo… despierta por favor, necesito escucharte…

Helga estuvo ahí, sosteniéndole la mano a Arnold por una hora. En realidad las visitas eran mas cortas pero debido a que era amiga de Phoebe le permitieron estar más tiempo.

* * *

—Si quieres, puedo quedarme hoy —ofreció Gerald tomando asiento al lado de Helga en la sala de espera, después de que salió de ver a su amigo. Ella quiso preguntarle sobre cómo había visto a Arnold, pero la cara de preocupación del moreno le dijo todo así que no lo comentó.

—Gracias Gerald pero, no creo ser capaz de poder irme a mi casa y dormir. Quiero estar aquí con él, aunque tenga que esperar en esta sala.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos entonces. Phoebe tiene guardia esta noche, así que estaremos los tres juntos.

—En verdad te lo agradezco —dijo ella con sinceridad. Gerald sólo se limitó a asentir. Era de las pocas ocasiones en que a Helga se le veía hundida en su silla, más humilde de lo normal y sumamente asustada pero no era para menos. El personalmente estaba aterrorizado por lo incierto de la situación de su amigo, pero se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte.

—¿Avisaste en tu trabajo?

—Sí, hice unas llamadas hace un rato y de todas formas le avisé a mis papás. Hasta que él despierte no voy a moverme de aquí.

—Si, yo tampoco. La temporada se terminó y estamos en un descanso hasta que la preparación para la siguiente jornada arranque, así que no tengo muchas cosas qué hacer por el momento y quiero estar aquí.

—Lamento que vayas a pasar parte de tus vacaciones en este lugar.

—Sé que va a despertar pronto y estará bien, en unos cuantos meses estaremos recordando esta ocasión como un capítulo desafortunado, pero nada más —ofreció Gerald, con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

—Ojalá tengas razón —comentó ella, suspirando.

* * *

—Gerald… amor… despierta —Phoebe mecía suavemente el hombro de su esposo para sacarlo del sueño profundo en el que estaba. Se había hecho de día. Helga y él habían pasado todo el día anterior sentados en la sala de espera. Phoebe había ido a verlos por ratos a hacerles compañía dentro de lo que le permitía su guardia nocturna y a darle informes acerca del estado de salud del rubio. Los había dejado solos a eso de las tres de la mañana y ellos había terminado por sucumbir ante el sueño.

—¿Qué…? Ah eres tú Phoe… —dijo reaccionando y estirando los brazos mientras profería un gran bostezo—. ¡¿Le pasó algo a Arnold?!

—No, no. Tranquilo. Está bien, bueno sigue sin despertar, pero ya es hora de la visita y me gustaría que pasaras primero, Helga está muy dormida.

—Yo también lo estaba.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que el que más durmió de los dos ha sido tú, dejémosla descansar un poco más.

—Bien, voy a entrar —el basquetbolista se paró y estiró su cuerpo cuan largo era.

—Mi turno ya acabó, pero esperaré a que salgas, despertaremos a Helga e iremos a cambiarnos para que cuando regresemos ella pueda ir a su casa o hablarle a sus padres para que le traigan una muda, lo que ella decida ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, mi señora. Vuelvo en un rato —anunció él.

* * *

Gerald se acercó lentamente a la cama y observó a su amigo aun dormido. No pudo evitar sentirse desesperanzado por la situación. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y tragó saliva esperando disolverlo para poder dirigirle unas palabras a Arnold:

—Hey, viejo... —comenzó con voz apagada—, tienes que despertar y ponerte bien. Te necesito aquí —hizo una pausa y miró hacia sus pies—. Mira resulta que estoy de vacaciones y si no estas aquí para hacer cosas pues esto no funciona. Sabes que eres mi hermano, mi compañero de aventuras en todo sentido... y bueno yo...

—Me vas a hacer llorar, Gerald—la voz de Arnold, un tanto ronca hizo que el moreno diera un brinco.

—¡Arnold! ¡Me has pegado un susto! —dijo con sinceridad—. Aguarda, iré por un médico para que te revisen…

—No, espera —lo detuvo el rubio alzando un poco la voz—. Primero dime... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente automovilístico.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Si. Viejo te saliste de la carretera y tu auto quedó destrozado. Te diste un golpazo, por eso tienes la cabeza vendada. Si pudieras ver tu aspecto te darías una idea de lo fuerte que fue —ofreció Gerald, observando cada uno de los hematomas del rubio. Arnold se llevó una mano a la cabeza y enseguida sintió una punzada en la sien al hacer sus primeros movimientos. Gerald lo notó ya que su amigo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Oye pero, ¿por qué tuve ese accidente? ¿Hacia donde me dirigía?

—Regresabas de un congreso.

—Y ¿fui el único lesionado? ¿Y los demás compañeros? —preguntó Arnold, mientras posaba la vista en el monitor al que estaba conectado, intentando leer sus propios signos vitales.

—¿Cuales compañeros? —Gerald lo miró de soslayo—. Que yo sepa ibas solo.

—¿Yo solo? ¿Y los demás la clase de psicología? Fuimos en el camión de la escuela ¿no? —Gerald parpadeo.

—¿Arnold de que hablas? Ibas solo en tu auto.

—Gerald, yo no tengo auto —comentó muy serio el accidentado.

—Vamos, no bromees te lo compraste hace tiempo.. Acaso lo... —el moreno se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de su amigo—. Tengo que ir por Phoebe.

—¿Ella esta aquí? ¿Vino contigo?

—Phoebe trabaj... Mira te lo explicaremos cuando venga, no tardo—explicó el, que no quería saturar a su amigo de información porque era evidente que algo le estaba pasando.

—Gerald, no entiendo nada... ¿Qué está pasando?

—Y-ya vengo —eludió la pregunta saliendo como loco hasta la sala de espera en donde estaba su esposa. Cuando llegó ahí, Helga ya estaba despierta.

* * *

—¿Ya terminó tu visita, cepillo? —le preguntó ella, algo ansiosa—. ¿Ya puedo entrar?

—N-No aun no acaba es que recordé que tengo q decirle algo a Phoebe, ¿me acompañas? —se dirigió a ella, y la médico pudo ver en los ojos de su esposo algo de pánico.

—Oye ¿todo esta bien con Arnold? —lo cuestionó la empresaria, notando que la expresión de su amigo era algo extraña.

—Si, esta bien, no te preocupes, volveremos enseguida —dijo agitando una mano—. Phoebe ven —llevo del brazo a su esposa y la soltó hasta que se encontraban afuera de la unidad de urgencias, en un pasillo.

—¿Que pasa? Estas blanco —le preguntó con serenidad.

—Es Arnold, despertó.

—Iré a verlo —dijo ya encaminándose pero él la detuvo.

—Espera... Es que, esta mal.

—Pues claro que esta mal, Gerald tuvo un accidente —comentó como obviando el tema.

—No entiendes. Es que cuando le dije que había tenido un accidente ¡me pregunto por sus compañeros de psicología! Preguntó si alguien más había salido lesionado porque habían ido en el autobús de la escuela. Phoebs, ¡el cree que sigue en la universidad!

—Diablos —mascullo ella—es por el golpe, quizás sea normal... —la mente de la doctora Heyerdahl comenzó a trabajar con rapidez—. Gerald, escúchame —le pidió, clavando sus ojos serios en los asustados de su esposo—, aquí a dos pasillos hay unas banquitas, quédate ahí, no salgas aun con Helga o hará preguntas. Voy a hablar con el neurólogo y hacerle unos estudios a Arnold, cuando sepamos su diagnóstico hablaremos con él y con Helga.

—Si...

— Bien, es posible que me tarde cerca de una hora o más, pero no te muevas de ahí. Iré a buscarte nada más termine.

* * *

—¿Ves esto de aquí? —el Dr. Collins señaló en la placa de la tomografía de Arnold. Phoebe asintió, temiendo lo peor—. Y de acuerdo al interrogatorio que le hice las sospechas de amnesia retrógrada que tenias, están confirmadas.

— ¿Pudiste determinar hasta qué punto se vio afecta su memoria?

— Recuerda cual es su nombre, más no el día, ni el mes, ni el año. Él piensa que el accidente lo tuvo en un viaje escolar, y por lo que leo en su expediente es psicólogo de profesión —Phoebe asintió.

— Hace tres años que se graduó de la escuela.

— Entonces estamos hablando de que no recuerda nada de seis años para acá.

Phoebe se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó. Decirle a Helga iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

La asiática entró junto con Gerald a la habitación del rubio. Este se sorprendió mucho de ver a Phoebe vestida de bata.

—¡Phoebe! Vaya, no sabia que ya habías iniciado tus prácticas aquí —comentó él en tono alegre. Phoebe decidió que era hora de decirle la verdad.

—Arnold tenemos que hablar —comenzó ella.

—¿Me harás más preguntas como el doctor Collins? Por que debo decirte que me dejó algo confundido.

—No, ya no habrá más preguntas por ahora. Precisamente ese interrogatorio ayudó a tener tu diagnóstico.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se giró a Gerald al ver que Phoebe se había puesto muy seria.

—Arnold, el día de ayer en la mañana sufriste un accidente y te trasladaron aquí. Un tráiler rebasó en curva e intentando no estamparte de frente a él, hiciste un movimiento que te llevó fuera de la carretera. Te carro volcó y rodó recorriendo unos metros hasta estamparte contra un árbol. Te diste varios golpes en la cabeza en ese lapso y eso al parecer afectó tu memoria —suspiró—. No estoy haciendo prácticas, yo trabajo aquí desde hace tres años. No ibas con compañeros, conducías tu auto y venias de regreso de Nueva York en donde asististe a un congreso de psicología porque eso eres, un psicólogo respetado.

—Pero eso no es posible —se incorporó en la cama pese a que sentía mucho dolor en las costillas.

—No hagas eso, tienes las costillas rotas —le recomendó la doctora.

—Nosotros aun apenas comenzamos el primer año de la universidad… —Phoebe y Gerald se miraron ante el comentario del chico.

—No, viejo. Hace cuatro años que salimos de ahí.

—¿Enserio? —su tono había cambiado—. Entonces ¿Sufro de amnesia? —Phoebe asintió—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Es amnesia retrógrada parcial. Has perdido recuerdos de unos años para acá, por lo cual no es total. Para ser mas exactos, seis años.

—No puede ser —comentó muy sorprendido.

—Bien, ahora creo que debemos comunicarle a tu esposa sobre esto —anuncio ella y vio los ojos del chico desorbitados del pasmo.

—¿E-esposa? ¡¿Estoy casado?! —Phoebe suspiró audiblemente y Gerald se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Si Arnold, no me digas que no la recuerdas —lo cuestionó su amigo.

—Iré por ella, necesita saber lo que está pasando —Phoebe salió del cuarto dejando a los dos amigos solos y en silencio. Gerald lamentaba en su mente lo que estaba pasando y el duro golpe que Helga estaba por recibir. De pronto Arnold volvió a hablar:

—Dime por favor con quien estoy casado —le pidió un tanto desesperado, tomando a su amigo del brazo lo mas fuerte que podía.

—T-Tranquilo. Te lo diré, enserio, no voy a ocultarte nada, no habría por qué.

— Es que no puedo recordar… ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepa quien es mi esposa?! —exclamó con desesperación

Arnie… —comenzó con cautela. Si lo que decía Phoebe y el Dr. Collins e incluso el mismísimo Arnold al asegurar que todos cursaban el primer año de universidad, entonces todos los recuerdo románticos que tenía hacia Helga, eran historia, y por eso tenía miedo de decírselo—, estás casado desde hace dos años con Helga —la sorpresa del psicólogo fue mayúscula al escuchar ese nombre y abrió los ojos muy grande. No podía creerlo; Helga la chica que lo había atormentado durante toda su primaria, secundaria y preparatoria y aún en la universidad, ya que había tenido la suerte de topársela. Aunque ya no fuera tan ruda como antes, no podía imaginárselo. Él casado con la extraña, solitaria, intensa y grosera Helga. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había terminado casado con ella? Tenía que haber un error.

—¡¿Helga G. Pataki?¡ —su mejor amigo asintió—. ¿P-Pero cómo…? —balbuceó.

—Arnold en verdad tienes que creerme —el moreno colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico con delicadeza para no lastimarlo pero haciéndolo recostarse en su cama.

—Pero ¿por qué a ella, Gerald…? ¿Por que la elegí como mi esposa?


	2. Comienzos desafortunados

—¡Vaya! Pensé que ya no vendrías Phoebs —dijo Helga con reproche poniéndose de pie nada mas verla—¿Ya puedo pasar?

—Si, de hecho vine por ti —comentó la doctora, seria—. Acompáñame.

La doctora escoltó a Helga al área de urgencias médicas. El breve trayecto fue en silencio, pues la mente de Phoebe trabajaba a mil intentando saber cómo actuar correctamente ante lo que se presentaba, pero tal hecho no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que se extrañó un poco. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Arnold, Phoebe se detuvo y se giró hacia su amiga:

—Debo decirte algo —Helga esperó y ella continuó—. Arnold ya despertó.

El rostro de Helga se iluminó con una expresión de alegría que Phoebe pocas veces le había visto y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

—¡¿De verdad?! Oh por deus ¡gracias! Vamos, tengo que entrar a verlo.

—Espera, Helga —la detuvo por el hombro, sintiendo pesar— hay otra cosa que debes saber —su mejor amiga le tomó las manos, abandonando totalmente su postura como médico.

—¿Que...?

—Los múltiples golpes que sufrió Arnold… —hizo una pausa en donde miró a los ojos de su mejor amiga, abiertos como platos, asustados— le ocasionaron amnesia retrógrada parcial... Él no recuerda eventos recientes.

—¡¿Q-Que?! ¿N-No recuerda…? —se exaltó—. Espera ¿Qué tan recientes? —su amiga tomó aire para lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

—Lamento mucho decirte esto pero, de acuerdo al interrogatorio y a los comentarios que le hizo a Gerald y a mi... hemos determinado que la memoria de Arnold se sitúa en el primer año de universidad. Él cree que seguimos estudiando.

—No... —la reacción fue inmediata. Helga sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba—. Eso quiere decir...

—Cuando le dije que su esposa tenía que estar enterada, se sorprendió muchísimo —continuó la médico. De pronto las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de la rubia.

—Entonces... —ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo, no podía imaginarlo.

— Él no sabe… que están casados —terminó, mordiéndose los labios, aun agarrando con fuerza las manos de Helga.

— Él no recuerda... —repitió ella, como ida. Phoebe sabía que el shock estaba comenzando, así que no dijo nada. Helga daba unos cuantos paso y luego volvía, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en sus sienes—. ¿Cómo…?¿Cómo voy si quiera a entrar ahí? —las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas de forma involuntaria—. Tengo ganas de lanzarme a él y decirle cuanto lo amo y cuanto me asusté y ahora... esto es una pesadilla.

—Helga, tengo fe en que, en cuanto te vea pueda reconocerte o quizás se acuerde de algo.

—¡Por supuesto que me va a recordar! ¡Como la persona que siempre lo ha amado y no ha sido correspondida! ¡Como aquella compañera fastidiosa! —porque lo recordaba. Recordaba cada año que lo había amado en silencio sabiendo que no era correspondida y el primer año de universidad no había sido diferente a tantos otros de la secundaria o preparatoria. Pese a que cada uno estudiaba carreras diferentes, Phoebe y Gerald los unían un poco, siendo ellos la causa de que se cruzaran muy a menudo en el campus. En ese entonces conservaba la costumbre de llamarlo cabeza de balón y aunque ya no había insultos de su parte como solía hacerlo en la primaria, su tono era sarcástico con él. Peleaban seguido, contradiciéndose, y a veces Arnold llegaba a ser bastante apático con ella.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos y como mi mejor amiga sabes que me duele esto también, pero debemos enfrentarlo, vamos, estaré contigo en todo momento. Deben verse —insitó.

Helga no lo meditó, pese a que sentía terror por la noticia recibida, se moría de ganas de entrar a esa habitación y ver a su esposo. La rubia tragó saliva y asintió dándole a entender a la médico que la seguiría.

* * *

— Pues, Arnold… creo que no soy quién deba contestar a tu pregunta —evadió el moreno. En realidad sí podía pero sentía que eso era algo que él y Helga debían hablar en algún punto.

— ¿Me casé enamorado? —Gerald guardó silencio, sorprendido por la pregunta que le acaba de hacer su amigo.

— Arnold, no voy a…

— ¿Somos felices? ¿Nos llevamos bien? —preguntó ahora con más ahínco y Gerald se alarmó.

— Wo, wo wo… para, viejo. ¿Crees que te hubieras casado sin amor o que convivirías con ella sólo por compromiso? ¡Arnold, por dios! ¿Qué son ese tipo de preguntas? Si ella te escuchara… —Arnold volvió a mirarlo, rogando por respuestas. Gerald suspiró—. Sólo voy a decirte que, el día de tu boda fue uno de los más felices de tu vida, lo sé porque me lo dijiste —Arnold guardó silencio, como procesando aquellas fuertes palabras; le alegraba saber que se había casado por amor y que le hubiera hecho ese comentario a Gerald… pero más le agradaría poder recordar ese momento de dicha. Se tomó un momento, tratando de buscar entre su mente algunos recuerdos sobre su boda, pero no, no había nada.

— Es que, no nos imagino en una casa juntos.

El basquetbolista se mordió los labios. Al parecer lo peor no sería para el confundido y accidentado de su mejor amigo, en realidad no podía imaginar lo que se le venía a la temperamental rubia. por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, rezaba porque esa fuerza que la caracterizaba no la abandonara en algún punto de la travesía que acababa de empezar.

* * *

Las amigas caminaron unos metros más; Phoebe iba por delante así que fue la primera en entrar. La medico se dio cuenta de que acaba de interrumpir una charla entre los dos amigos pues sus caras denotaban sorpresa, sin embargo no dijo nada y se acercó a la cama del chico.

Antes de poder poner un pie dentro del cuarto, Helga se quedó en el marco de la puerta, petrificada, viendo a Arnold a los ojos y a punto de echarse a llorar ahí. Phoebe tuvo que ir hasta ella y jalarla de una muñeca para hacerla entrar. Entonces una atmósfera muy extraña comenzó a inundar aquel lugar mientras el silencio se hacía presente. Era como si ninguno de los cuatro quisiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento o respirar por miedo a que algo se quebrase.

Gerald se hizo a un lado para que Helga, que se encontraba cabizbaja, estuviera más cerca de Arnold esperando de corazón una respuesta positiva por parte del aludido. Pero a juzgar por sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el muchacho estaba igual de incómodo y sorprendido de verla.

Arnold examinaba a Helga desde su cama por el rabillo del ojo, temiendo toparse con su mirada; se sentía tan extraño saber que había unido su vida con aquella chica que en ese momento se le antojaba ligeramente más delgada de lo que la recordaba. Su cabello rubio era más largo y caía a la altura de su cintura, y sus cejas definidas (que habían dejado de ser una sola hacía tiempo atrás) enmarcaban su rostro que lucía temeroso y preocupado.

—H-hola... —saludó ella sin saber que más decir. Porque ¿cómo inicias la conversación con tu esposo que no te recuerda?

—Hola, Helga —contestó tratando de ser amable con ella.

— Emm… creo que debemos dejarlos un rato a solas ¿no crees Phoebs? —dijo Gerald, aclarándose la garganta. Su esposa reprimió las ganas de darle un zape ahí mismo.

— Regresaremos más tarde —aventuró ella—. Iremos a casa a cambiarnos y volveremos ¿De acuerdo?

— C-Claro, gracias —se limitó a decir ella.

— Gracias chicos —dijo Arnold.

— Nos vemos, viejo —se despidió Gerald y tomó de la mano a su esposa para salir del lugar, dejando a la pareja en un silencio sepulcral.

Ahí se encontraban los dos rubios; siendo pareja, siendo esposos, atravesando por un accidente y un infortunio de la vida. Helga debatiéndose por dentro, deseando mirarlo a los ojos y tomarle las manos para transmitirle apoyo y reconfortarlo, para decirle que pronto se irían a casa y seguirían siendo tan felices como antes, pero ya no podía hacerlo por miedo a incomodarlo… habían retrocedido seis largos años en los que ambos habían construido su relación y ahora no existían. Por su parte Arnold se obligaba a indagar entre recuerdos que ya no poseía, lo que sólo hacia aumentar su dolor de cabeza. Era extraño verla, porque ella estaba diferente, lo notaba, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que la hacía lucir de otra forma ante él. De igual forma se sentía mal porque no podía ni tratarla como antes cuando eran más pequeños, ni como ahora de adultos siendo pareja. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

No se miraban. Helga estaba ahí parada mirando al piso y Arnold sentado en su cama escudriñando la forma de sus manos que caían sobre las sábanas. Por un momento sólo se escuchó el pitido del monitor al que estaba conectado el joven psicólogo, contabilizando sus latidos. Hasta que Helga se animó a hablar:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó con voz suave, lo que desconcertó al muchacho que se tomó un momento para mirarla y luego contestar.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero una enfermera ya me dijo que es normal y bueno, las costillas las tengo rotas, así que no puedo moverme mucho porque el dolor es tremendo —hizo una pausa esperando a que ella dijera algo pero al no obtener respuesta prosiguió—. ¿Te han dado información acerca de…?

— Aun no, no sé nada sobre tu evolución… supongo que pronto vendrá el neurólogo…

— Espero que sí, quisiera saber cuánto tiempo falta para poder irme a casa y… —ambos se miraron a los ojos ante el comentario del chico porque sabían lo que implicaría—. P-Por que bueno…

— Sí, a mí también me gustaría que salieras de aquí pronto —comentó ella agachando una vez más la vista. Arnold se sintió culpable. Pese a que no se imaginaba junto a ella en su vida cotidiana, no deseaba hacerla sentir mal. Aquel accidente era algo que nadie había esperado, así que necesitaban hablar con honestidad y establecer cómo serían las cosas entre ellos aunque fuera extraño.

— Helga —la llamó haciendo que ella posara sus ojos por primera vez en él de forma directa, lo que le provocó un escalofrío a la chica—. Esto es muy extraño y muy raro, no voy a negarlo. Y bueno, como creo que todos sabemos, no recuerdo nada de algunos años para acá, en este momento, lo que sé de la amnesia retrógrada parcial es que eso requiere de tiempo… tiempo indefinido. Mis recuerdos pueden volver poco a poco a lo largo de un periodo… y pues bueno, debo asumir esto, los dos debemos. No quiero lastimarte, pero debo ser honesto —pausó, indagando en la mirada de la chica—: no recuerdo nada de nosotros, salvo que hemos sido compañeros desde la primaria hasta lo último en universidad, donde actualmente se sitúa mi memoria. Así que, aunque esto nos cueste, creo pertinente que establezcamos lo que sentimos, lo que queremos y cómo vamos a dirigirnos de ahora en adelante —terminó Arnold esperando no hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba y de ser claro con sus ideas.

Aquel comentario no la tomó tan de sorpresa. Por lo menos su personalidad era la misma. Él siempre tratando de arreglar todo, siendo prudente, cuidadoso y preocupándose por la situación. Sólo que ella no estaba segura de querer hablar y expresarse. ¿Y si él no quería estar con ella? Si no recordaba su relación ¿Cómo iba incluso a convivir en su propia casa? ¿Cómo lucharían contra ellos mismos? ¿Cómo se podía tomar una decisión que no afectara a ninguno de los dos?

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Collins, neurólogo reconocido y a cargo de Arnold, abrió la puerta e interrumpió el breve momento de la pareja.

—Buenas tardes, ya —dijo, mirando el reloj de su muñeca—. Señora Shortman, no tenía el gusto —le estrechó la mano a la rubia y Arnold sintió algo extraño en ese momento al escuchar llamarla por su apellido. Era tan real como la vida misma que estaban casados.

— E-Estaba afuera mientras despertó y Phoebe quiso… bueno ella se encargó y me dieron la noticia hace apenas un rato —explicó.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Shortman? —al chico le pareció muy formal aquel medico que rondaba los cuarenta años, dirigiéndose a él un chico de 26, de usted—. ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó, acercándose y sacando una lamparita mientras le revisaba las pupilas.

— Pues… me duele un poco la cabeza, aunque en este caso supongo que es normal… ¿no es así?

— Si, por las contusiones y por tratar de recordar. ¿Has estado indagando en tu mente? — el especialista tomó el expediente que se encontraba en una mesa de servicio y comenzó a hojearlo, revisando las notas de enfermería. Por su parte, Helga miró de reojo a su esposo y pensó que tal vez él había estado tratando de recordar el accidente y su vida juntos.

— Si, pero…

— Entiendo, señor Shortman —el Dr. Collins dejó a un lado de la cama el expediente del rubio y se concentró en mirar a la pareja—. Le explicaré el plan médico que seguiremos. Tenemos que monitorearlo por lo menos unos cuantos días más, hacerle más estudios para ver cómo está su cerebro y descartar algo más grave. Su cara va bien, la hinchazón ha descendido bastante y sus costillas, bueno ya está enyesado, lo que nos ocupa ahora es ver su evolución, si se mantiene estable podremos darlo de alta pronto.

— Disculpe, pero ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Arnold para que…? —la chica no pudo terminar su pregunta, pero tanto el psicólogo como el neurólogo entendieron.

— Mucha paciencia. Sus recuerdos pueden volver o no, en estas cuestiones hay algo de incertidumbre. Por ahora no se puede hacer mucho salvo hablar y que no se esfuerce tanto en recordar. Una vez dado de alta podrán hacer lo que mejor les parezca. Podrían ir a lugares conocidos o en donde acontecieron hechos importantes para los dos o para usted Arnold. Podrán valerse de familiares y amistades y poco a poco recordará. No hay un plazo definido y tampoco es que sus recuerdos regresarán de golpe. Quizás algunos no los recupere por completo, pero quizás muchos sí. La misma vida cotidiana y el convivir y hacer su rutina como antes ayudará mucho. Pero por lo pronto podría comenzar con preguntas simples de lo que quiera saber y apoyarse de su esposa.

— D-De acuerdo —asintió el rubio.

— Nos estaremos viendo pronto, si necesita cualquier cosa, pídale a las enfermeras que me localicen —comentó, yendo hacia la puerta—, y usted señora Shortman, mi consultorio está del otro lado del hospital, por si tiene alguna duda, de todas formas, los mantendré informados a ambos.

— Pues todo apunta a que vas a estar bien, Arnoldo… em… A-Arnold —compuso ella que por un momento se había sentido en confianza pero recordó la situación.

— Si, espero que esto sea rápido. Pero, cambiado de tema, bueno Helga, quiero que me digas lo que piensas de lo que te dije antes…

— Pues… yo…

Un bip bip del celular de Helga irrumpió en la habitación y ella maldijo por lo bajo mientras se lo pegaba a la oreja y le daba la espalda al rubio, más por pena que por no querer que escuchara.

— Si, soy yo. Mi espo… el señor Shortman está en el hospital así que yo me encargaré. ¿Necesita una carta poder? ¿Qué si puede firmar? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Sólo porque tuvo un accidente…! ¡Hijo de…! —Helga apretó con fuerza el botón de colgar y luego se volvió a Arnold que parpadeaba un poco—. L-Lo siento es que… esos malditos de la compañía de seguros...

— ¿Creyeron que había muerto? —dijo con cierta diversión.

— ¡Bola de zoquetes…! —exclamó ella sin poder calmarse.

— ¿Necesitas que te firme algo?

— No. En realidad… —la expresión de enojo de Helga cambió en un segundo lo que llamó la atención del psicólogo— hace tiempo firmamos un par de cartas poder por si algo pasaba… tanto tú como yo, ya sabes precauciones.

— Ya veo… entonces…

— Debo ir a la casa por todos los papeles de tu auto para hacer los trámites correspondientes, asi que… ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento? —preguntó ella, que en parte trataba de ganar tiempo para pensar lo que iba a decirle.

— Por supuesto, Helga y gracias.

— Aun no me lo agradezcas —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Sólo mantente estable.

— Lo haré.

La chica cerró la puerta y tomó aire. Daba gracias al cielo por tener que ir a la agencia automotriz para poder distraerse un poco. Serían trámites engorrosos y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tiempo para pensar y para no pensar, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde aquella vez en que Arnold habló de forma seria con Helga; había pedido unos días de descanso para poder dedicarse a su esposo y a los trámites del auto, y en realidad se pasó haciendo lo último. La aseguradora le pedía papeles y más papeles para continuar sus trámites y la hacían esperar muchas horas, por lo que en esos días poco vio al psicólogo, más que para que el médico les diera notas de evolución y en las horas de visita que consistían en media hora nada más. Lo bueno era que a Arnold lo habían cambiado de cuarto, sacándolo de urgencias y colocándolo en piso de hospitalización lo que en cierta forma indicaba que había una mejora. Phoebe y Gerald habían pasado más tiempo con él que ella y en cierta forma le aliviaba no tener que lidiar con toda la realidad de golpe. Era más fácil así para Arnold que necesitaba compañía y respuestas de otras cosas que no fueran su matrimonio.

Después del último día de pura burocracia en la agencia, Helga llegó al hospital a las tres de la tarde para hacerle relevo a Gerald. Encontró al moreno y a su oriental amiga en la sala de espera, charlando por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó acercándose a la pareja.

— Qué bueno que llegas. Tenemos una buena y una mala —dijo Gerald un tanto animado.

— Habla ya, cepillo —ordenó impaciente.

— El neurólogo pasó a ver a Arnold y… ¡lo ha dado de alta! —exclamó él.

— ¿Enserio? —volteó a ver a Phoebe que asintió con una sonrisa.

— Le hizo unos últimos estudios y todo salió bien. No tiene nada más, está fuera de peligro, salvo por las costillas y la amnesia.

— ¿Y la mala? —recordó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Arnold preguntó por qué sus abuelos no habían venido a visitarlo… —dijo Phoebe con pesar. Helga se frotó la frente.

— ¿Y qué le dijeron?

— Q-Que lo llevaríamos a verlos —contestó Gerald con la cabeza gacha preparado para el golpe de la rubia. Sin embargo éste nunca llegó y el basquetbolista alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Helga pensativa.

— Bien, pues eso haremos, lo llevaremos con ellos. Sus abuelos son muy importantes para él y no voy a negárselo. ¿Qué tramites tengo que hacer para que lo dejen salir?

— Yo te acompañaré, Helga —anunció la médico, componiéndose los lentes—. Gerald, tu ve a ayudar a Arnold a cambiarse y luego nos reuniremos con ustedes para irnos —el chico asintió y se fue del otro lado hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Helga tuvo que firmar algunos documentos más e ir a pagar por la estancia de su esposo. Al cabo de una hora ya se encontraban afuera subiendo a Arnold al auto de la empresaria.

— Bueno Arnie, recupérate muchacho. Iré a verte pronto ¿De acuerdo?

— Gracias chicos —dijo de corazón mirando a Phoebe y a su mejor amigo—. Siento mucho las molestias, los tuve tan preocupados y los hice pasar cansancio y a ti Phoebe interrumpí tus jornadas laborales… y hasta Helga tuvo que pedir permiso.

— Todo por los amigos, no lo olvides. Ya tendremos tiempo de reunirnos pronto. Cuídense mucho —se despidió ella del rubio y luego fue hacia Helga que estaba unos metros más alejada tecleando su celular, aunque más bien era que le quería dar su espacio a Arnold con ellos.

— Deberían acompañarme par de cobardes, ese cuentito de que están cansados yo no me lo trago —le recriminó ella a su mejor amiga por que se moría de miedo de estar a solas con él.

— Tú sabes que eres la única que debe pasar esto con él, de nuevo… como aquella vez…

— Lo sé Phoebs pero esto es diferente.

— Tienes que pasar tiempo con él y comenzar de nuevo, además tienen una plática pendiente.

— Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Eso y llevarlo a casa, ver su reacción al convivir conmigo, sentir ahí, que de verdad lo he perdido.

— No pienses así, no antes de haberlo intentado —Phoebe le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió porque en verdad lo necesitaba—. Suerte, Pataki.

* * *

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, Gerald, enserio —confesó Arnold aprovechando el momento en que las amigas se habían apartado del auto.

— Hey, tranquilo —Gerald se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Arnold que ya estaba en el asiento trasero el auto de Helga—. Por algo tienen que comenzar.

— Y todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

— Entonces esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que lleguen a un acuerdo.

— Me siento perdido… —exteriorizó lo que hizo que Gerald se sintiera muy preocupado—. Estoy tomándolo lo más tranquilo que puedo, de verdad, pero todo es tan confuso…

— Ahí vienen… sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, así que llámame.

— Lo haré y seguido…

Acto seguido, Helga subió al auto, se puso el cinturón, comprobó los retrovisores a su altura y arrancó el auto. Arnold les hizo un ademán de despedida a la pareja que también lo despedían.

Nuevamente el silencio los acompañó en ese viaje. Arnold miraba la ciudad por la ventana. Físicamente, salvo el dolor al respirar por las costillas rotas, se sentía bien. Los vendajes de su cabeza se los habían retirado y su cara estaba totalmente desinflamada.

— Gerald dijo que me llevarías con mis abuelos —comentó, tratando de tener algo de conversación y romper ese incómodo silencio.

— _Ese idiota_ —pensó ella, prometiéndose matarlo la próxima vez que lo viera—. Iremos, Arnold —sin embargo el muchacho se extrañó de que la ruta que habían tomado no fuera hacia sunset arms, pero no dijo nada, quizás Helga necesitaba ir a otro lado antes.

— ¿Esas flores que llevas ahí son para mi? —el chico notó el enorme ramo de flores que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Si… y no —ella se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Helga no contestó y siguió conduciendo en silencio por un rato más hasta que detuvo el auto en una calle. La rubia se aferró al volante con fuerza por un momento, tomó el ramo con un poco de dificultad debido al tamaño y luego bajó del vehículo. Le abrió la puerta a Arnold y le extendió la mano.

— Helga ¿Qué…?

— Confía en mi —lo ayudó a salir y caminaron unos metros antes de que Arnold se diera cuenta de dónde se encontraban.

— H-Helga… —ella lo ignoró. No quería decírselo aún. A paso lento entraron al cementerio de Hillwood. Le empresaria sostenía con una mano el ramo y con la otra le rodeaba la espalda a Arnold, tratando de ayudarlo a caminar despacio.

Él no lo entendía. No sabía que hacían en ese lugar y porqué la cara de la chica había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro. Caminaron en silencio, observando filas de lápidas y tumbas. Pasaron por varios pasillos antes de detenerse a la mitad de aquel lugar y fue cuando Helga por fin decidió enfrentarlo:

— Arnold —comenzó con voz suave—. Así como tú me dijiste hace unos días que no querías lastimarme, ahora me pasa esto contigo. Si pudiera evitar a toda costa tu dolor, créeme que lo haría, pero necesitas saberlo. Phoebe y Gerald no quisieron decírtelo, pero…

— No… —pronunció, haciéndose consciente.

Helga giró hacia la derecha, caminó medio pasillo seguida de un lento y aturdido Arnold y se detuvo frente a las tumbas de Phil y Gertie.

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas instantáneamente, al igual que a Helga. En medio de las dos placas de mármol se hallaba un gran jarrón, en dónde la rubia colocó el hermoso ramo de flores.

— ¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó él con voz ahogada.

— Estábamos iniciando el segundo semestre cuando Pookie se sintió mal. Los médicos dijeron que fue derivado a la edad. Fue muy inesperado porque ingresó por una gripe que se le complicó.

— ¿Y el abuelo?

— Fue un mes después. Todos dicen que murió de tristeza, porque no estaba enfermo.

Las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del chico sin que pudiera contenerlas, Helga también lloraba en silencio.

Sentía el mismo dolor que hacía cinco años en que los abuelos de Arnold habían fallecido. Por que ella había estado ahí para consolarlo, para sorpresa del mismo rubio;

_Se había desatado una tormenta terrible aquella noche. Hacía un mes que Gertie o Pookie como cariñosamente la llamaba su esposo había fallecido, y trágicamente, tres días de que éste, Phil, la había alcanzado. Helga se sentía miserable y muy triste por Arnold que la estaba pasando tan duro, que se había quedado sólo. Aún lo amaba y sabía que sería así siempre y pese a que su relación no había cambiado mucho durante los años por que ella seguía siendo un tanto agresiva y él algo más alejado, no podía evitar pensar en él y en que ya no tenía a sus pilares como lo eran sus dos abuelitos._

_Ella había asistido a los dos funerales y había permanecido cerca de él para darle apoyo, al igual que todos sus compañeros y vecinos de Hillwood. Sin embargo tenía pendiente de él. Por Gerald se había enterado de que el rubio había pedido permiso de faltar algunos días a la escuela, mismos que le fueron concedidos. Y eso no hacía mas que reafirmar que no se encontraba bien. Arnold era tan responsable en la escuela que de no ser porque en verdad necesitaba un tiempo, no interrumpiría su educación._

_Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica se puso un abrigo, bajó de su habitación y tomó el paraguas de la entrada para salir corriendo a unas cuadras a Sunset Arms. Pese a que tocó y tocó nadie le abrió. Parecía que los inquilinos también se estaban tomando su tiempo. La rubia se encaramó entonces por la escalera de emergencia y trepó hasta la azotea en donde asomó su cabeza por encima del ventanal del cuarto del chico: las luces estaban apagadas y él no se encontraba ahí._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba él. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió sin importarle empaparse los zapatos y el pantalón._

_Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Arnold era la solidaridad que tenía como amigo, que era una buena persona, que se preocupaba por los demás y ayudaba a la gente… Pero ¿quién lo ayudaba a él? Claro que tenía mucha gente que lo quería, estaba Gerald, estaban los inquilinos, estaban todos los compañeros de antaño de la vieja 118 y los de la universidad, pero realmente ¿Quién se acercaba a él más allá de darle consejos o condolencias?_

_Aunque era de noche y caía la tormenta la chica no se acobardó y entró al cementerio corriendo. Ya sabía en dónde descansaban los abuelos así que fue fácil dar con el pasillo._

_Cuando se acercó descubrió a Arnold sentado en una baquita dispuesta frente a las tumbas. No llevaba suéter y estaba hecho una sopa. El agua caía por sus mejillas, aunque Helga creía que también eran lágrimas. Cuando el chico giró la vista sus ojos sorprendidos se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie._

— _¡Helga! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— Pasaba por aquí la verdad, ya sabes me gusta pasear en días lluviosos —él entendió a la perfección su sarcasmo.

— _¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?_

— _Vas a resfriarte —se limitó a decir, quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo en los hombros, luego se acercó a él para taparlo con el paraguas._

— _E-Estoy bien, mejor quédate tú el abrigo._

— _Yo estoy seca genio, mírate tú, consérvalo._

_Guardaron silencio por un momento mientras observaban las tumbas._

— _Los extraño… muchísimo —ella se desarmó al escucharlo hablar con la voz destrozada. Lo amaba tanto que si ella pudiera sufrir en vez de él, lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tomado su lugar—. Me he quedado sólo, Helga. Ya no tengo a nadie… ya no tengo rumbo… no sé qué hacer…_

_Ya sin la lluvia cayendo en el rostro de Shortman, Helga pudo ver las lágrimas de dolor puro que comenzaron a nacer en los ojos de su amado y le tomó mucho esfuerzo el no ponerse a llorar con él. Sin pensarlo, él se lanzó a los brazos de Helga en búsqueda de confort y ella, muerta de nervios y temblando, lo abrazó con la mano que tenía libre lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo escuchó llorar en su cuello y sintió las lágrimas del chico bajar por su mentón, junto con su cuerpo estremecerse. Helga quiso huir debido al pánico que le representaba bajar la guardia y tenerlo tan cerca, pero no lo hizo porque por un momento deseo que aquel abrazo que él le daba le diera aliento como recompensa por todo lo que él había hecho por ella._

— _No digas eso Arnold. No estás sólo, no seas tonto cabeza de balón —le dijo separándose de él—. Tienes muchos amigos, gente que se preocupa por ti. Le caes bien a prácticamente todo Hillwood, tienes a Gerald, a Abner, a tus compañeros, a los inquilinos que son como tu familia desde hace años —él la miró, asombrado—. Incluso, aunque soy una molestia y no hago más que hacerte la vida difícil, y aunque no ayude en mucho, me tienes a mí para escucharte cuando lo necesites y claro siempre Gerald no esté para hacerlo_ — _él sabía que la chica acababa de hacer un enorme esfuerzo para decirle aquello y lo valoraba más de lo que podía expresar._

— _Tú no me haces la vida difícil Helga —comentó el rubio. Secándose la cara con el dorso del abrigo de la chica y ella juró en silencio no volverlo a lavar—. Siempre la haces más divertida —ella se sonrojó y su corazón se disparó al mil—. Gracias, por estar aquí, gracias —volvió a abrazarla y ella ya no pudo reprimir el impulso y se echó para atrás apartándolo._

— _Y-Ya b-basta, es hora de irnos —Pataki comenzó a andar dando zancadas. Él la siguió._

* * *

La empresaria le dio un momento de silencio para que el pudiera seguirse desahogando y se colocó unos cuantos pasos tras de él.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó para que Arnold pudiera hablar nuevamente:

— ¿Sabes…? —comenzó, limpiándose con cuidado la cara—. Siempre pensé que, llegado el momento ella se iría primero y él la seguiría porque no iba a soportarlo… y así fue.

— Se amaban mucho, todos lo sabíamos, no sólo tú que eras su familia… se notaba.

— Vamos, es hora de irnos —pidió él, ya sin ánimos de querer seguir ahí.

* * *

— ¿Y qué pasó con la casa de huéspedes? —preguntó Arnold mientras bajaban del auto y entraban a un edificio de cristal en el lado oeste de la ciudad llamado Hillwood Valley.

— Tu te encargas de administrarlo, vas y cobras la renta cada mes —él sonrió.

— Cómo cuando era niño, el abuelo me hacía ir puerta por puerta cobrando aunque no siempre me pagaban, era divertido.

— Bien, pues adentro —le indicó con una seña para que entrara al elevador.

— Esta zona es muy lujosa —admitió el psicólogo.

— La escogiste tú —nuevamente los dos se sintieron incómodos. En el cementerio aquel dolor los había unido un poco dejando de lado la situación, pero ahora, estaban llegando a la casa que compartían, de la cual él no se acordaba. Salieron del elevador al piso seis y se toparon de frente con una puerta enorme de caoba. La rubia sacó las llaves de su bolsa y giró la perilla. Arnold se quedó anonadado al ver el departamento: todo era estilo minimalista y muy moderno. Sala y comedor pegados, una cocina bastante amplia y mucho arte y libros por todos lados.

— Vaya…

— Oye, es tarde ¿Quieres cenar algo o darte un baño…?

— La verdad no tengo hambre y preferiría dormir…

— Bien, pues pasa, esa puerta de ahí… esa es…

— Ah, si entiendo —con pasos lentos se aventuró hacia la recámara. Entró y enseguida encendió la luz: una enorme cama con muchas almohadas y un edredón que se veía muy cómodo le dio la bienvenida y le pareció por un momento estar dentro de un hotel.

Helga entró y abrió un cajón del closet.

— Ten, es tu pijama, ahí está el baño, si necesitas ayuda pues… avísame.

— E-Estoy bien, creo que si puedo cambiarme.

— De acuerdo —la chica rebuscó en otro cajón y sacó un pants y una blusa. Luego abrió una puertecita, tomó una almohada y una sábana y se dirigió fuera del cuarto.

— Helga, espera…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿E-En dónde vas a dormir…?

— En la sala. Apúrate a cambiar, debes dormir. Si necesitas algo en medio de la noche sólo grítame o algo, lo que sea—comentó zanjando el tema.

— No, espera —por un momento ella pensó que habría una invitación de su parte—, yo puedo quedarme ahí.

— Ja, no seas ridículo. Tienes las costillas rotas y acabas de salir del hospital por un accidente. Necesitas reposo y un buen descanso, así que por favor sé consciente y ya duérmete —dijo ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó parado ahí en la habitación sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Ella no volvió a entrar y tampoco escuchó algún ruido del otro lado de la puerta, lo que le indicó que ella ya se había acomodado en el gran sofá negro de la sala. Shortman se cambió lentamente, después con mucho cuidado se metió en la mullida cama y apagó la luz, sin embargo aunque cerró los ojos no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Habían sido muchas emociones por ese y los últimos días. Tenía una vida que no recordaba y muchos huecos vacíos que llenar. Compartía la casa con alguien del que estaba enamorado antes del accidente y en ese momento él se sentía otra persona.

La plática con Helga nuevamente había quedado pendiente, pero se prometió insistir al día siguiente por el bien de los dos.

Por esa noche ya no quería pensar, pero sin duda tenían muchas cosas que poner en orden. Mañana le esperaba su primer día con ella siendo esposos… ¿sería posible que aquella casa le trajera algún recuerdo? ¿podría convivir con ella? ¿La lastimaría? ¿Recobraría el amor que estaba un tanto lejos de sentir por ella?

Por lo poco que habían convivido en el hospital desde que él había despertado, Helga le parecía un poco más amable, pero aún tenía la capacidad de insultarlo o anteponer su carácter. No la consideraba una mala persona, pero lejos de verla como su esposa, parecía que se acababa de mudar con una vieja amiga, de esas con las que te llevabas medianamente bien y te la vuelves a encontrar en tu camino por casualidad.

Arnold suspiró y aun con esa pregunta que le hizo a Gerald hacía días en la cabeza, decidió que era hora de dormir.

— _¿Por qué Helga? ¿Por qué tú…?_


	3. De poemas y visitas no esperadas

A la mañana siguiente Arnold se despertó de sopetón; por un momento se alarmó al no saber en dónde estaba, sin embargo su respiración fue restableciéndose a la normalidad al recordar que los últimos días había estado en un hospital y que hacía una noche había vuelto a la que era su casa. Se incorporó con cuidado sintiendo dolor por todas las costillas y el abdomen. Se giró para ver el reloj dispuesto en la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que eran las 8 de la mañana.

Muy despacio el joven se puso de pie y en cuanto tocó la alfombra del cuarto algo le llegó a la mente. Recordaba haber tenido un sueño:

_Helga lanzaba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra en la cancha de futbol americano; Arnold la miraba desde las gradas sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta del sábado. Sabía que ella estaba consciente de su presencia ahí pero no se dignaba a mirarlo. Quizás no estuviera nada bien el presenciar la práctica del día, dada la situación, pero había sentido el impulso de ir y comprobar que estuviera bien. Lucía chapeada y bastante malhumorada en el juego, sin embargo desbordaba pasión por aquel deporte y eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Las jugadoras no se quejaban, puesto que era su capitana y soportarla valía la pena, 6 títulos consecutivos respaldaban su rudeza y exigencia como un gran método._

_Arnold suspiró y apoyó el cuello entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de la chica. El uniforme le lucía bien, era una chica bastante atlética aunque no sabía porqué se estaba fijando en esos detalles en ese momento. La había rechazado por segunda vez y se sentía terrible. Se conocían desde hacía años y el pensar que la jovencita aun albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos por él después de tanto lo hacían sentir miserable. Porque no podía verla de la misma forma. Aunque ella era bastante ruda el estudiante de psicología podía leerla y sabía que no era enteramente mala. Helga tenía una barrera enorme puesta frente a ella y lo manifestaba en su forma explosiva de ser. No estaba nada seguro de querer entrar en aquello… y tampoco se le hacia ético y cordial usarla como objeto de estudios._

_De pronto la chica se giró hacia las gradas y las miradas se encontraron. Nunca olvidaría la expresión desolada de Helga, su rostro enrojecido por el calor del sol y la práctica se enmarcaba en una mirada de suma tristeza… un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rubio y su corazón se hizo infinitamente pequeño. Helga volvió la mirada al juego, le ordenó a una de las jugadoras que se preparara para el kikoff y se encarreró para patearlo. Todos en aquel entrenamiento se quedaron estupefactos al ver que la patada de la furia Pataki se había convertido en un touchdown. Ella se volvió de nuevo a mirarlo sin embargo su expresión ya no era cabizbaja, mas bien en sus ojos ardía la furia y lo retaba con ellos. Arnold tragó saliva y supo que era hora de irse, en realidad admitía que había hecho mal en asistir. Con esa patada y esa mirada ella lo había dejado claro: Helga iba a seguir. Por supuesto estaba afectada, pero ya no iba a demostrarlo, había pasado dos veces por eso mismo y ahora que ella era más grande, Arnold sabía que lo podía manejar, sin embargo debía estar listo para enfrentar las consecuencias…_

* * *

El chico se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto y se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla. Había sido un sueño extraño y sabía que también sus días a partir de ese. Debía hablar bien con Helga y no le daría más prórroga. El rubio suspiró y se armó de valor para salir de ahí.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta y se asomó primero por la ranura. Encontró a Helga en la cocina, salteando un sartén. Desde su perspectiva de vista la tenía de espaldas por lo que ella no notó su presencia. Le sorprendió muchísimo verla ahí, cocinando. Nunca le había pasado por la mente que ella cocinara y no recordaba en todos los años que la conocía haberla visto en una situación similar.

— Buenos días —saludó él desde la puerta.

— Ya has despertado… es temprano, pensé que dormirías bastante por los medicamentos. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sin mirarlo, aun metida en su labor.

— Aun me duelen las costillas pero… ya no me duele la cabeza y creo que si pude dormir bien… ¿D-Descansaste?

— El sillón puede ser bastante cómodo aunque no lo parezca. Siéntate, en un minuto te sirvo —se volteó, señalándole la pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas que estaba en medio de los dos.

— Y-Yo te ayudo… —se precipitó él, pero enseguida se quejó de dolor—. ¡Ay!

— Tómatelo con calma Arnoldo, por favor sólo haz lo que te digo o acabaremos de nuevo en el hospital y nadie quiere eso —él la obedeció y despacito tomó su lugar. Helga comenzó a pasar varios platos a la mesa en donde ya había dos manteles individuales y los cubiertos de cada uno acomodados—. Bien, aquí tienes tu plato —dijo ella sirviéndole. Después se volteó a buscar el suyo, luego pasó los vasos.

Arnold tomó sus cubiertos y miró su desayuno: verduras salteadas con huevos estrellados y un licuado. Se veía bastante apetitoso así que quiso probar.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

— Arnold, es sólo un desayuno…

— Es enserio… es que no creí que…

— ¿Qué pudiera cocinar? Vamos tú sabes que desde… —ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró de esa forma en la que él podía leer perfectamente el dolor en su cara—. Olvídalo, sólo cómetelo todo, tengo que alimentarte sanamente.

— ¿Irás a trabajar hoy? —preguntó él, queriendo hablar de algo y no quedarse en silencio con ella.

— Iré medio día. En cuanto estés mejor regresaré a la normalidad —él asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminaron sus alimentos y Helga se paró a recoger los trastes para lavarlos.

— Helga, quisiera hablar contigo.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil en el fregadero. Sabía que no podía postergarlo más, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que él quisiera proponer. Se secó las manos con una toalla y se giró lentamente hacia él. Con un ademán su esposo la invitó a sentarse y ella obedeció.

— Esto va a ser incómodo para los dos, pero necesito que hablemos con toda nuestra sinceridad ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió—. La cuestión es que me gustaría saber lo que opinas y lo que quieres hacer. Sé que estos días has estado alejada al igual que yo, por la situación, estoy seguro de que, a pesar de tu carácter nuestra vida no era así…

— La cuestión es, Arnold, que estoy casada contigo y tú no recuerdas nada. No puedo comportarme con cierta normalidad o actuar como lo era antes porque siento… porque veo tu rechazo —ella agachó la mirada y él se sintió terrible—. Sé que no es tu culpa, en cierta forma entiendo, pero… esto es lo que hay. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Qué más quisiera que tener nuestra vida de vuelta, pero no es momento en que me lamente. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a recordar, a ser paciente, a recuperar… si tú así lo deseas… y si no, créeme que también lo aceptaría…

— N-No te adelantes. Es extraño para los dos y mi condición no ayuda pero, quiero intentarlo. No puedo prometer que seré el de antes porque no lo recuerdo, pero lo intentaré, en verdad pondré empeño… no quiero verte así… veo tu dolor todo el tiempo y el anhelo del pasado, pero debemos sobreponernos. Te pido paciencia porque, sí, esto va a costarme y quizás te cueste muchísimo más a ti pero… sé que podremos hacerlo.

— Me parece un acuerdo razonable y digno de ti —sonrió con tristeza.

— Eso es algo, Helga. Supongo que, pese a todo esto, puedo seguir siendo la misma persona de antes. Así que podemos empezar como lo dijo el médico, me ayudarás con mis recuerdos. Podemos ir a lugares que signifiquen algo para ambos, podemos conocernos de nuevo y así poco a poco ir recuperándonos…

Pese a que el acuerdo era lo que ella esperaba, Helga podía sentir que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como él las pintaba. Le gustaba verlo de buen ánimo y con ganas de que las cosas funcionaran y ella debía contagiarse de lo mismo. De momento trataría de serenarse y dejar de poner un muro frente a ellos, ninguno lo merecía. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por pensar tantas cosas inciertas para el futuro de ambos. Y una de tantas era muy importante saber, para poder partir de algo con Arnold y sus recuerdos.

— Arnold… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —se aventuró ella, frotándose las manos. Él la miró, expectante y luego asintió—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de mi…?

— Bueno yo… quizás te parezca gracioso, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche…

— ¿Ah si?

— Si, de hecho tenía que ver contigo… —explicó haciendo una mueca al recordar y ella enseguida sintió el corazón darle un vuelco porque podría tratarse de una señal—. Estabas en la cancha de futbol y yo miraba tu práctica, pero parecía que algo había salido mal entre los dos diías antes en una fiesta y tu te desquitabas anotando un maravilloso touchdown… —la cara de Helga cambió enseguida y Arnold lo notó—. ¿Qué pasa…?

— Es que, eso no fue del todo un sueño —lo miró, mordiéndose el labio depositando ahí la tensión—. Eso pasó en cuarto grado, días después de que me rechazaras por segunda vez… así que parece ser que eso es lo último que recuerdas de mi —ella se puso de pie enseguida, él sólo la miraba desde su asiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba comenzando más que mal. Un recuerdo nuevo para él, el primero que tenía que ver con ella y el último donde la recordaba, pero uno que sin duda le había provocado a ella tristeza.

— H-Helga, yo no quise… no fue mi…

— Descuida, por lo menos has empezado a recordar y eso es algo… voy a bañarme —anunció cruzando el comedor y entrando a su recámara.

* * *

Helga dejó que el agua caliente le pegara en la espalda por un buen rato. Sabía que no era culpa de Arnold, ni de nadie. No podía culpar a su esposo, pero aquel recuerdo dada la ocasión le había afectado de más:

_Había terminado asistiendo a esa fiesta de bienvenida del primer grado debido a que era la capitana del equipo de Futbol americano y por a la insistencia de Phoebe (quién por cierto la había abandonado para estar con Gerald). Sin embargo pese a eso, las cosas se habían tornado interesante para ella. No es que fuera la ama y señora de las fiestas porque en realidad no salía mucho, pero ahora – y a pesar de que su carácter no había cambiado casi nada- era popular, atlética, tenía dos cejas y sabía usar maquillaje y arreglarse. Así que en general la comunidad estudiantil la tomaba más en cuenta. Sucedió que se había acercado a las mesas en donde se hacían corridas de juegos de azar y un chicuelo nuevo, miembro del equipo de basquet ball la había retado en una partida de naipes. Sin embargo no era el simple juego por el gusto de poner dinero, más bien cada que alguien perdía, debía tomar un shot de tequila. La ruda capitana no iba a dejar que nadie pisoteara su orgullo pues en el inter descubrió que era mala para los naipes y perdió la cuenta de sus intervenciones fallidas, cosa que explicaba su actual estado de ebriedad._

_El juego de azar hacía una hora que había terminado y todos los jugadores que habían quedado de pie regresaron a casa y los perdedores, yacían regados por toda la casa en alguna esquina o mesa, durmiendo. Ella era la única que quedaba de pie o más o menos; estaba muy mareada, y no dejaba de tomar. Tenía la barra libre tras de si y había robado una botella para ella sola. La rubia permanecía sentada mirando la pista en donde las parejas bailaban. Se dio cuenta de que el espectáculo cursi comenzaba a subir de tono y se sintió un poco asqueada. Entre su borrachera, se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Phoebe para poder regresar a su casa con ella y de paso arruinarle el plan a Gerald por haber hecho que su mejor amiga la dejara sola. Se encontraba en la azotea de la casa, y debía inspeccionar los siguientes dos pisos en busca de la asiática, así que con botella vaso en mano, se abrió paso tambaleándose entre los danzantes._

_Afortunadamente la fiesta estaba muriendo, ya no había tanta gente así que pudo bajar las estrechas escaleras poco a poco. Conforme descendía, sus piernas le respondían menos y sentía que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Llegó justo a los pies de la escalera y estuvo a punto de caer cuando una mano la sujetó._

— _¿Helga? ¿Qué…? —a ella le tomó un segundo enfocarlo bien y reconocerlo. La cara se le iluminó._

— _A-Ar… Arnoldo… —balbuceó con torpeza._

— _Oh dios… ¡mírate! ¿Cuánto has bebido? ¡Dame eso! —le ordenó quitándole la botella de la mano, misma que no había soltado pese a su tumultuosa bajada de tres pisos. El chico tomó la botella y la puso en una mesa que estaba cerca—. ¿En qué estabas pensando…? —preguntó molesto. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma._

— _N-No m-me d-des s-sermones… cabeza de… b-balón… q-quiero v-ver a Phoeb…_

— _Creo que ella y Gerald… olvídalo, ven, te llevaré a casa. Podemos tomar un taxi._

_Él la rodeo con un brazo y por un momento sintió miedo de que lo golpeara, sin embargo sólo vio las mejillas de la chica tornarse rosáceas, supuso que era por el alcohol. Con pasos lentos la condujo a la calle y ahí tomaron un taxi para casa de Helga._

— _Y-Yo puedo s-sola… —resongó mientras él trataba de ayudarla a subir._

— _No, no puedes, así que déjame ayudarte —pidió y ella dejó de oponer resistencia._

_Ya estando adentro, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold y cerró los ojos. No tenía sueño, más bien quería guardar ese momento en su mente y corazón. Se sentía feliz de que él hubiera aparecido y la estuviera ayudando. Debido a su proximidad el corazón se le aceleró y sus sentimientos amenazaban con desbordársele, podía sentirlo._

_No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Pataki. Arnold la ayudó de nuevo a bajar del taxi y Helga comenzó a revolver en su bolsa y sacó sus llaves, pero cuando quiso meterla en la cerradura, no pudo atinarle…_

— _Ya, aquí esta bien… puedo entrar sola… —le aseguró al rubio, él rodó los ojos en blanco._

— _Dame las llaves, Helga —ella obedeció y él comenzó a adivinar cuál de todas del llavero era la que abría._

— _G-Gracias, Arnold… por traerme… —dijo ella apenada._

_Arnold se sorprendió por la gratitud de la chica y la miró. Su maquillaje era un desastre y su cabello suelto estaba más alborotado de lo normal pero había algo en ella que era diferente. Supuso que se debía a los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima._

— _No me agradezcas, no iba a dejarte ahí sola._

— _Siempre has sido amable con todos, pero sobretodo conmigo cuando yo… cuando no tendrías que ser asi porque yo me la paso siendo tan detestable contigo… soy un asco…_

— _No digas eso. No eres un asco —negó, metiendo otra de las llaves en el picaporte, sin éxito alguno._

— _Lo soy, Arnold. Todos lo saben… y yo también —las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de Helga que enseguida escondió el semblante de Arnold. El chico dejó su labor con la puerta para observar el espectáculo que tenia enfrente._

— _Helga… no…_

— _Siempre estoy dándote problemas, siempre me burlo… siempre te sobreestimo y digo cosas terribles de ti, pero la verdad es que… Arnold yo… te…_

— _Helga… d-deberías entrar a casa. Y-Ya es tarde —eludió él, desviando la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba por suceder y no lo quería. Otra vez no podía pasar por eso con Helga, no una segunda vez. La primera ocasión fue cuando eran muy pequeños para ese tipo de cosas y por la explicación de Helga en ese entonces había entendido que fue circunstancial, porque ¿Cómo iba a ser que ella lo amara en secreto? Pero esta vez ya eran más grandes. Su relación no era estrecha y seguía siendo tosca y grosera más por ella que por él. Pero si Helga llegaba a decir algo significaba que esa confesión de años atrás había sido verdadera y que todo ese tiempo lo había querido en secreto… y no podía concebirlo. Por una milésima de segundo imaginó su vida junto a ella y todo lo que vislumbró fue inverosímil. No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Era algo que no podía ser… jamás. Estaba seguro que no la vería de otra forma._

— _Déjame decirlo porque sino yo… —el alcohol la había hecho sentirse más suelta de lo común y más sentimental. Helga sentía la necesidad de escupir todo lo que ese chico la hacía sentir desde que tenía memoria. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de lanzársele a los brazos y sentirse en ellos… quería decirle que lo amaba, se moría de ganas. Ya no quería ser grosera, ya no quería ocultarlo… quería abrir su corazón de una vez por todas._

— _Creo que no es necesario, de veras —insistió sin querer ser grosero, pero vio en los ojos de Helga que no lo impediría._

— _Arnold, te amo. Te he amado desde siempre. Parecerá irónico que yo, la chica que siempre se burla y te dice cosas horribles te diga esto y sí, estoy muy tomada, pero… ya no quiero ocultarlo ya no puedo… Es que eres… —lo miró largamente y él se sintió un poco incómodo—, eres una persona maravillosa. Y yo… sólo…_

_No iba a negar que escucharla hablar de esa forma era lindo y lo sorprendía. No era la Helga grosera de siempre, pero sabía que todo era por el efecto de la bebida. Sin embargo se sentía terrible de que ella se estuviera abriendo con él y no tuviera las palabras que ella buscaba. Sabía que debía escoger muy bien lo que le diría, porque podría tener un efecto más que negativo. Se concentró un poco y decidió que era momento de aplicar alguno de sus conocimientos adquiridos en el aula. No quería manipularla, pero deseaba hacerle ver la cosas y que todo quedara en buenos términos._

— _Es bonito oírte hablar así de mi, no pensé que en verdad… sintieras todo eso y te agradezco todo lo que acabas de decirme. Helga, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hemos crecido prácticamente juntos con todos los demás. Somos amigos ¿no? Siempre puedes contar conmigo en eso y más, y sé que tienes motivos muy fuertes para ser como eres y no es tu culpa, pero yo… —la miró y titubeó al darse cuenta que los ojos de la chica volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Ella sabía su respuesta—, no puedo corresponderte, perdón si siendo de esta forma como soy te he confundido y…_

— _Tú eres así Arnold, no estoy confundida. Nunca pensé que me quisieras o algo porque en realidad es tu forma de ser y nunca fui tratada por ti de alguna forma especial —le dolía admitirlo, pero así era. Él no había presentado atizbo alguno de tratarla de forma diferente a los demás, pero no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por él y esa gran cualidad que poseía—. Sé que no puedo estar a la moda como Rhonda o ser linda como Lila —las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y se le quebró la voz, pero esta vez no escondió el rostro, le sostenía la mirada. Dolída, quebrada una vez más, pero enfrentando el destino—. Sólo quería decírtelo, perdón por molestarte con este tipo de cosas, nunca debí mencionarlo —le arrebató las llaves y se giró para abrir la puerta de su casa._

— _No quise decir que pensaras que yo te trataba de forma especial, no sé que me pasa, yo no… no quiero lastimarte —había cometido un error y aunque ella no había reaccionado con violencia, sabía que le acababa de romper el corazón por segunda vez._

— _La culpa es mía. No te volveré a molestar con algo tan trivial como mis sentimientos. Has de cuenta que esto no pasó y que nunca te dije nada —la rubia cerró de un portazo su casa y al entrar se desmoronó en llanto. Arnold se quedó frente a la casa, sintiendo que había hecho algo irreparable y que vería su suerte a partir del siguiente día en la escuela._

* * *

Helga se vistió con prisa, se maquilló y tomó su bolso de mano, lista para ir al trabajo y tratar de despejarse un poco. Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación se encontró con Arnold revisando el estante de libros en donde encontró su libreta de notas de sus pacientes:

— Veo que has encontrado tus notas —comentó ella mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa comprobando que llevara todo lo necesario—. Son de todos los casos que has llevado, incluso hay mas en esa parte de abajo —le señaló—, por si quieres…

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿No llevo algún caso actualmente? —preguntó un tanto preocupado por su trabajo.

— Bueno como ibas a una convención, suspendiste tus consultas por un tiempo… pero les pediste a tus pacientes que te hablaran por teléfono dentro de unos días para que agendaran nuevas citas contigo.

— ¿Y en donde los atiendo? ¿Aquí?

— No… adecuaste una habitación en Sunset Arms como consultorio.

— Ya veo… —Arnold se quedó expectante, mirando aquel libro de notas como si no reconociera su propia letra, era una sensación muy extraña.

— Bien pues, debo irme… estaré de vuelta a medio día si no hay pendientes muy urgentes, que creo que no. Mi número de celular y de oficina están anotados en el corcho al lado del refri… cualquier cosa avísame y por favor recuérdame que debemos comprarte un celular nuevo. El tuyo se perdió en el accidente.

— Gracias, Helga.

— Cuando esté de regreso te voy a cambiar las vendas de las costillas, así que no intentes nada hasta entonces. Tendrás que esperar un poco para bañarte ¿Está bien?

— E-Entendido —asintió él.

— Nos vemos —se despidió la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Arnold se preguntó por un momento si así eran sus días ¿así se despedían? Aunque no era como si en ese momento pudiera ofrecerle algo más que un simple "adiós" con la mano".

El rubio se sentó despacio en el sillón de su salita. Por primera vez observó con detenimiento el departamento: Lucía como un verdadero hogar. Todo era muy pulcro y estaba muy bien acomodado y sabía que eso se lo debía a Helga, porque él era ordenado, pero no tan en exceso.

Dado que no tenía mucho qué hacer, decidió que era buena idea recorrer la casa en busca de algo, esperando comprender la desconocida vida que tenía u obtener un recuerdo en el camino.

Se dirigió primero a su habitación. Pese a que había dormido ahí una noche antes, no había reparado en detalles. Abrió el closet de donde Helga había sacado su pijama y descubrió la ropa de ambos bien acomodada. Él del lado derecho y ella del izquierdo. Camisas, pantalones, playeras estampadas le indicaban que era cosas que le pertenecían y él usaba. Del lado de Helga, reinaban las blusas, los pantalones de mezclilla y para su sorpresa muchos vestidos y a juzgar por la zapatera que se encontraba debajo de todo lo anterior, ella era fanática de los zapatos.

— Vaya… —exclamó al revisar los pares. Tenis, flats y zapatillas de todos colores que fácil serían como unos veinte versus los cuatro pares que él tenía—. Qué sorpresa, ahora le gusta arreglarse bastante… —era curioso para él, cómo por medio del closet podía imaginarse a esa nueva Helga y podía construir una imagen de ella que sabía, poco a poco iría descubriendo.

De pronto, arriba del closet una cajita de madera llamó su atención. Arnold se paró de puntas haciendo que sintiera algo de dolor en las costillas.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó—. Creo que a esto se refería ella cuando dijo que no intentara nada… —contuvo el dolor y bajó aquella cajita. Cuando la abrió descubrió en ella su vieja y amada gorra azul que le habían regalado sus padres. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Aquella gorra era el único recuerdo que en ese momento poseía de sus padres y que también ligaba a sus abuelos. El chico la sostuvo entre las manos y sonrió. Cuántas aventuras no había vivido con ella, cuánto no había pasado usándola. No recordaba cuándo había sido el punto en que había decidido dejar de usarla y guardarla como un precioso recuerdo y se prometió preguntarle a Helga más tarde. Prosiguió removiendo en la caja y para su sorpresa debajo de su gorra se encontraba un listón rosa que conocía a la perfección—: ¡El listón de Helga! —exclamó. Lo sacó del contenedor y lo sostuvo en la mano. Se veía algo viejo pero aun conservaba su color sin embargo estaba deshecho, así que tuvo a bien tratar de formarlo nuevamente—. Era así… largo —jaló los extremos del moño—, y muy apretado del centro, si, justo así —sonrió, observando que el listón rosa había regresado a la forma original a la que pertenecía: el moño característico de Helga. Decidió que sacaría aquellos dos objetos preciados de ese olvidado lugar y hablaría con Helga más tarde para decidir un sitio apropiado para colocarlos. Prosiguió con su búsqueda de recuerdos, cerró el closet y corrió la mirada por la habitación. Un televisor de pantalla reposaba frente a la cama sobre un mueble largo, en donde sus cajones no contenían nada mas que dvd's de películas. Mordiéndose los labios y escudriñando reparó en los dos burós que se encontraban flaqueando el lecho, cada uno con lámparas de noche. Fue hasta uno de ellos, el del lado derecho y abrió el cajón. Nada interesante: Tickets de compra, tarjetas de algunos restaurantes y una buena dotación medicinas.

— Parece que nos enfermamos seguido… —susurró registrando los nombres de las pastillas y las fechas de caducidad. Se pasó entonces al buró del lado izquierdo, y supo a quién pertenecía ese lado de la cama: Había un libro de poemas, separadores de libros de varios tamaños, formas y colores y una pequeña libreta de forro café. El rubio centró su atención en ella y el corazón se le detuvo al darse cuenta que la caligrafía era de Helga:

"Para Arnold" rezaba en la primer hoja. El chico tragó saliva y pasó la página para encontrarse con el primer poema:

_**I** _

_**Si pudiera ponerle un nombre,** _

_**diría que es la paz que me transmite estar contigo.** _

_**Diría, que tal vez es el silencio de nuestras miradas al reconocerse.** _

_**Diría que es el brillo en tu rostro cuando hablas de tus pasiones.** _

_**Diría que es el verso inesperado que me regalas,** _

_**o el pensamiento con el que se inicia el día...** _

_**O quizás, si tuviera que ponerle un nombre,** _

_**entonces, le pondría el tuyo.** _

— Oh, dios… —susurró muy sorprendido. Era intenso, era hermoso y perfecto. ¿En verdad él la inspiraba a escribir cosas así? Pasó a la siguiente página y leyó otro:

_**II** _

_**Un estupor constante,** _

_**un delirio, impaciente,** _

_**y los rastros del sendero** _

_**en tus manos sabias.** _

_**Las lunas las usas** _

_**como extensiones tuyas,** _

_**y el cielo y la noche** _

_**te pertenecen** _

_**y te aguardan,** _

_**para que los completes** _

_**y los deshagas.** _

Siguió, con uno más, Incapaz de poder parar a tan bella expresión de sentimientos:

_**III** _

_**Me dejas mirarte a los ojos,** _

_**hacerte saber todo lo que callo.** _

_**Usar nuestro silencio** _

_**Y con ello tocarte.** _

_**Me dejas encontrarme en tus manos.** _

_**Encontrarte.** _

_**Recorrerte.** _

_**Ausentarme.** _

_**Me dejas probarme en tu cuerpo,** _

_**para descubrir nuestro calce.** _

_**Me dejas ser** _

_**lo que no era antes.** _

_**Me dejas sorprenderme,** _

_**al escuchar, al cantarme.** _

_**Me dejas sentarme a tu lado,** _

_**aunque no haya nada nuevo que contarte.** _

El aludido en aquellas prosas se sentía anonadado. Aquellas palabras eran hermosas y mágicas. La cadencia con la que escribía, el sentimiento y la pureza lo sorprendían, bien podían pasar por cualquier libro de un autor reconocido.

Estaba por seguir leyendo cuando la emoción fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa. Arnold pegó un brinco y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala y contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo estás? —saludo la voz jovial de Gerald del otro lado del auricular.

— Hola, Gerald. Estoy un poco mejor. Dormir en casa es mejor que el hospital, considerando que no recordaba este lugar, pero no está mal. Hoy por fin pude hablar con Helga y bueno, yo quería saber cómo se sentía y qué pensaba o quería hacer respecto a nuestra situación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

— Dijo que estaba dispuesta a lo que yo dijera. Pero creo que no se trata de sólo lo que yo quiera. Lo que me orilló a sacar a relucir el tema fue que siento el dolor de Helga y lo veo en sus ojos y quisiera que no fuera así. Sé que va a costarme pero, le pedí paciencia y le propuse comenzar a ir a lugares que significaran algo para los dos, o que me ayude a recordar. También me preguntó acerca del ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella y eso no salió nada bien…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

— En realidad pensé que había sido un sueño, o mas bien lo fue y resultó que también era un recuerdo. Supongo que tú si sabes… se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida del primer grado cuando nosotros…

— Oh no viejo, vaya recuerdo que escogiste… fue criminal. En verdad fue una ocasión muy dura para ella. Que la rechazaras por segunda vez… no quiero ni acordarme, fueron días oscuros para todos.

— Pues cometí la tontería de decírselo y hubieras visto su cara… sus ojos… eran tan tristes…

— Puedo imaginármelo, la vi en ese entonces. Supongo que fue un golpe duro saber que la recuerdas en ese día exacto, pero no es tu culpa, y ella lo sabe. Ya se le pasará. De mientras quisiera aportar a esa campaña entre ustedes de recordar cosas que hacían juntos, asi que… ¿qué te parece dos entradas para mi juego del próximo viernes para ti y Helga? Iban a verme a todos mis partidos y la pasaban bien, igual y podría ayudar.

— Pensé que estabas de vacaciones… —comentó rascándose la cabeza, recordando que su amigo le había comentado eso en el hospital.

— Bueno, este es un juego a beneficio del orfanato de Hillwood, no es de la temporada pero me gustaría verlos ahí ¿qué dices? Les enviaré los boletos a su casa.

— Gracias amigo. No creo que haya inconvenientes por Helga y menos por mi, quisiera verte en acción por primera vez, bueno es decir, de nuevo.

— Ya está entonces. No te voy a decepcionar, ya verás.

— Oye Gerald, una ultima cosa… yo… encontré una libretita de poemas ¿sabías que ella me escribe…?

— Vaya. Qué rápido la encontraste. Por supuesto que lo sé, no parabas de hablar de eso cada que te dejaba algún poema escrito por la casa. Además siempre lo hizo… desde la primaria y tu también al final descubriste eso.

— Si, sólo que estos son diferentes, son… maduros, apasionados, no sé ni cómo describirlos. Creo recordar algunos de la primaria, pero esto es otra cosa… no puedo creerlo. Me gustaron mucho… me hablan de ella y de mí.

— Son los de una mujer enamorada y casada con el amor de su vida, viejo. Sólo te recuerdo que ella no sabe que me lo dices, o bueno, quizás si, pero por nuestro bien no lo menciones, yo no sé nada ¿de acuerdo? Es muy buena viejo y con temor de escucharme poco masculino diré que son hermosos y era un lindo detalle que ella tenía contigo.

— Sí, lo son. Me pregunto si algún día volverá a escribirme algo así…

— Ambos necesitan tiempo. Tómalo con calma y no pienses tanto en ello, el doctor dijo que poco a poco o puedes terminar con migraña. Seguimos en contacto, avísame cuando ya tengas de vuelta el celular

— Claro, te escribiré. Helga dijo que iríamos a comprarlo pronto. Nos vemos el viernes, Gerald y gracias por llamar.

— A la orden, Arnie.

* * *

Helga revisaba el informe de ventas del ultimo trimestre de la compañía Pataki. Hacia anotaciones sobre las páginas como propuestas de mejora para su gerente de ventas. Se había volcado en el trabajo nada más llegar a su oficina. Y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho eso y le ayudaba.

— Escribes mucho… ¿Otra vez lo he hecho mal? —dijo Brainy, entrando a la oficina de su jefa y amiga. Atrás había quedado el escuálido chico de primaria con lentes de fondo de botella y peinado extraño. Si bien no era un modelo, había reemplazado sus lentes con unos más elegantes y de pasta negra que le sentaban muy bien. Se había dejado la barba y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

— Señor gerente de ventas —saludó Helga apenas posando sus ojos en él y regresando la vista a los informes—. Te felicito, todo va muy bien, las anotaciones sólo son para que no se me olviden algunos puntos que podemos implementar en algunas zonas, mi cabeza está en otro lado y temo que se me vayan las ideas. Pero todo va como lo planeamos, es agradable recibir una buena noticia entre tantas malas que últimamente me rondan.

Su amigo notó enseguida la tristeza en los ojos de Helga. Sabía a lo que se refería, estaba al tanto de la situación por la que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está él? —se aventuró a preguntar. Ahora ella le tenía un poco de confianza, no se contaban absolutamente todo, pero la chica era un poco más abierta con él. Muchas golpizas le habían valido llegar a ese momento.

— No me recuerda… ni a nosotros, lo que somos y lo que tenemos o teníamos… —la voz amenazaba con quebrase pero se recompuso, Brainy era su amigo y aunque sabía que podía confiar en él tampoco quería mostrarse vulnerable—. Pero bueno, todo saldrá bien… espero —deseó, mirando hacia la ventana y observando el paisaje de la urbanizada ciudad de Hillwood.

— Verás que si —le dijo él, acercándose a ella y posando un dedo en su mejilla, acariciándola. Ella le sonrió, pero enseguida evitó el contacto por mas tiempo y volteó la cara. Al chico no le gustaba verla mal, porque pese a los años y a que lo había callado, aun sentía cosas por ella.

* * *

Helga se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento. Suspiró y se tomó un momento para juntar valor y entrar a su casa. Quería llegar y besar a su esposo, quería que la pesadilla acabara peor sabía que detrás de esa puerta la realidad era otra y tenia que enfrentarla. Se frotó la frente, tomó aire y giró la perilla. Al entrar se quitó las zapatillas en la alfombra y las colocó pegadas a la pared. Luego, dejó caer su bolso en el perchero al lado del recibidor y se quitó el saco.

— ¿Helga? —preguntó la voz de Arnold desde la cocina.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más? Claro que soy yo, genio. ¿Qué haces? —comentó extrañada.

— Pues, cocino…

Helga percibió un extraño aroma en el aire así que fue directo hacia la cocina y ahí encontró a Arnold que vestía un mandil y quemaba la comida.

— Oh, oh… —la chica apagó de sopetón la estufa y tomó los guantes para apartar la olla que él estaba ocupando—. ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? ¿cream brulee?

— S-Sopa… —balbuceó él totalmente rojo por la pena de su fracaso.

— Arnold podías haber pedido algo por teléfono —comentó ella, metiendo la olla al agua fría de la llave para acabar con el fuego del contenido.

— Sólo creí que era buena idea sorprenderte con algo —admitió. Después de que había pasado un buen rato leyendo esos poemas, había sentido la repentina necesidad de agradecerle con algo, por más mínimo que fuera.

— Debo recordarte que tus costillas siguen rotas y no puedes estar haciendo esto.

— P-Perdón —admitió con la cabeza baja, ella enseguida notó que estaba siendo ruda con él y se arrepintió.

— No, perdóname a mi, no quise… es decir me preocupa que te lastimes. Además la que cocina aquí soy yo.

— Si bien, pues, si quieres podemos pedir algo y…

— No. Vamos a cocinar, yo seré la chef y tu puedes ser mi ayudante —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que le contagió al rubio.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Haremos una ensalada porque necesitas comer saludable. Pica estos tomates y la lechuga, ten —le acercó las verduras, un cuchillo y una tabla para picar.

— Creo que tenemos carne, puedo freírla… y después podemos hacer un postre rápido, siempre ayuda a sentirse mejor —ella volvió a sonreír, olvidándose de la situación que vivían, sintiendo que sus días preciados en donde ambos compartían podían volver.

Arnold observó la expresión de felicidad de la chica y un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

— Esto… nosotros dos, ya hemos pasado por esto… —Sí. Incontables veces, pero había una en específico y Helga creía saber a cual se refería él—. Tú me cocinaste por primera vez cuando me encontraste en medio de la lluvia en el panteón. A Helga se le aguaron los ojos… él estaba recordando una ocasión que ella guardaba muy dentro de su corazón:

— _Estamos hechos una sopa—dijo Arnold retorciéndose la camisa en la entrada de sunset arms._

— _Ya sé, la tormenta empeoró bastante. Menos mal que llegamos antes de los relámpagos._

— _¿Quieres cambiarte?_

— _¿Abner usa ropa de mujer? —comentó sacudiéndose los zapatos. Arnold soltó una carcajada y a ella le tamblaron las piernas._

— _No, pero puedo prestarte una playera o algo, ven —el chico se adentró entre la casa de huéspedes rumbo a su cuarto. Ella lo siguió temerosa. Estaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimular lo más que podía. Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Arnold y hacía tanto que no había estado ahí. Sus recuerdos se remontaron al día en que perdió su libretita rosa que contenía poemas y confesiones para él. De sólo acordarse le daban escalofríos. Además ambos ya habían crecido y cambiado desde aquel entonces._

_Shortman jaló la cuerda que hizo aparecer las escaleras a su cuarto y ambos subieron._

— _Sigue estando igual que a como lo recordaba —comentó ella observando todo. El papel tapiz, las cosas acomodadas, las luces, su escritorio, su computadora, la cama… todo era igual._

— _Mis abuelos me ayudaron a decorarlo así que, no quiero moverlo —comentó con tristeza._

— _Perdón, yo no quise… rayos siempre digo cosas tontas —se disculpó ella._

— _Está bien, no lo sabías._

— _¿Sabes? En cierta forma, envidio eso que construiste con tus abuelos. Es decir, yo no tengo eso y nunca lo tendré… nunca tendré nada parecido o que se acerque pese a que están mis padres… y me alegra que hayas tenido tanta felicidad con ellos, Arnold. Ellos eran muy buenos y tu también lo eres —Helga se sorprendió de sus propias palabras al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, tenía esos arranques de sinceridad en donde quería decirle tantas cosas que ya le era difícil quedarse callada._

— _Muchas gracias, Helga, de verdad —se permitió mirarla por un momento. Era tan extraño escucharla hablar así pero tan reconfortante. Aquellos lapsos escasos de la chica que últimamente estaba teniendo con él le hacían ver a una Helga humana, linda, sincera y real. Y le gustaba descubrir facetas nuevas en ella. Le gustaba que estuviera pendiente de él y quisiera apoyarlo en esos momentos difíciles—. Bueno, te voy a prestar esta camiseta y este pantalón en lo que ponemos nuestras ropas a secar. Puedes cambiarte aquí y yo iré al baño, te espero abajo._

_Después de un rato ambos tenían mudas de ropa nuevas, estaban secos y rebuscaban en la cocina algo para cenar. Era tarde, pero a Helga le tenía sin cuidado llegar a su casa, estaba segura que sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y prefería mil veces estar con Arnold._

— _Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, toda la comida hecha se ha acabado, Susy me cocina de vez en cuando pero hoy tuvo que salir…_

— _Pero aquí hay varias cosas, podemos hacer algo._

— _¿Sabes cocinar?_

— _Pues, si… —admitió ella—. Tuve que aprender desde chica porque, bueno tu sabes, mi madre y su problema con la bebida… terminaba dándome una plasta de comida que para ella según era un emparedado y ensalada. Otros días olvidaba que tenía una hija menor y no hacia nada, así que si quería comer debía hacerlo por mi misma._

— _Y-Ya veo —el chico se sintió terrible. Corrían muchos rumores y poca información confirmada por la misma Helga G. Pataki, pero no se necesitaba indagar mucho para saber los problemas en aquella casa. Arnold lamentaba profundamente que ella hubiera vivido cosas tan duras para su edad y aquello le ayudaba un poco a entender su extraña forma de ser._

— _Bien, vamos a cocinar algo, yo seré la chef y tu mi ayudante —sonrió y con el gesto hizo que Arnold se olvidara por completo de la desdicha de la rebelde jovencita._

— _De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?_

— _Pica esas verduras, vamos a hacer una ensalada. Veo que tienes algo de pollo, puedo hacer un caldo de verduras para contra restar cualquier resfriado que pueda darnos por la lluvia. Después podemos hacer un postre rápido, siempre ayuda a sentirse mejor ¿sabes?_

— _¡Si! —exclamó él emocionado—. Y podemos hacer té._

— _Buena idea, Arnoldo —le sonrió ella, extasiada, ensoñada y feliz. Nunca se había sentido así de contenta. Él se contagió nuevamente del entusiasmo de la chica y sintió un cálido cosquilleo brotar de su pecho y expandirse por todo su cuerpo._

_Ambos chicos terminaron compartiendo un buena buen caldo de verduras, un pay frío de queso y té de limón y platicando anécdotas de los abuelos. Helga escuchaba atento como Arnold contaba sus historias de pequeño y todo lo que ellos le habían enseñado e intervenía comentando alguna cosa que recordaba de ellos. Como por ejemplo los estrafalarios trajes de Pookie que tanto le gustaban o los ocurrentes consejos del viejo Phil._

_Terminando los alimentos lavaron los trastes juntos y después Arnold le entregó su ropa ya seca en una bolsa. Se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa pero ella insistió en irse sola. Para que él ya no saliera de su casa y descansara._

— _Fue una buena noche, Helga. Muchas gracias por encontrarme entre la lluvia… y por la comida, cocinas muy rico —ella se sonrojó._

— _Ya, ya… no es nada cabeza de balón. Trato de ser de ayuda en lo que puedo. Si te sientes mal y no hay nadie con quién hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme, y pues debo irme…_

— _E-Espera… yo… por favor ven más seguido —Arnold se abalanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, ella se aturdió pero correspondió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiso salir huyendo y fue capaz de tenerlo cerca sin preocuparse por bajar la guardia. Loa brazó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz y se deleitó con el rico aroma de su cabello, aquello parecía un sueño—al despegarse, él le dio un beso en la mejilla._

— _A-Arnold…_

— _Eres una buena persona, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni tú misma Helga. No te lo digas y no lo dudes, lo eres, en verdad lo eres._

* * *

— R-Recordaste… —susurró ella asombrada y con ganas de llorar.

— Esa vez fue un buen día… me ayudaste mucho, porque en verdad me sentía tan mal. Quizás te parezca raro porque pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero muchas gracias.

— Yo… A-Arnold… n-no s-sé q-qué d-decir… —balbuceó, aturdida por el recuerdo del chico y sus palabras.

— Oye, se va a quemar la carne… —comentó Arnold viendo como la carne comenzaba a chamuscarse en el sartén.

— ¡Por Darth Veader!

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y estaban descansando en la sala sentados uno al lado del otro. Arnold hojeaba todas sus libretas de trabajo con la intención de ponerse a llamar a sus pacientes y retomar el trabajo y Helga leía un libro de marketing digital.

— Oye, Helga ¿Y mi anillo? —preguntó sin previo aviso su esposo, mostrándole su mano y moviendo los dedos en señal de que le hacía falta algo. A la empresaria le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— Está en la maleta que trajimos del hospital —indicó. Él se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación. Al regresar le enseñó la bolsita ziploc en donde las enfermeras lo habían depositado —¿Y el tuyo? —le cuestionó a darse cuenta de que ella no lo llevaba. Helga buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró—. Creo que deberíamos usarlos…

— Te lo agradezco pero, preferiría que lo usaras hasta que… hasta que te sientas seguro de ello… —él sabía que se refería a que prefería que lo usara cuando recuperara sus sentimientos por ella.

— Y tú… ¿Usarás el tuyo? —ella asintió colocándolo en su dedo anular—. ¿No sería injusto y doloroso?

— La situación de por sí lo es, así que no creo que esto cambie algo. No te preocupes por mi.

— No digas eso Helga, en realidad si me preocupa cómo te sientas… no me gusta verte triste… —el se había acercado hacia ella por inercia y Helga sintió un latigazo por todo el cuerpo. Quería besarlo, quería hacerlo con él, quería recuperarlo y que la amara como antes.

— A-Arno… —el suspiro de la menor de los Pataki fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, sobresaltándolos a los dos —¿Esperas a alguien?

— No… ¿Y tú? —ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar. Arnold clavó la vista en la puerta.

— Quizás es el portero o algún vecino —comentó ella con tranquilidad. Pese a que eran las seis de la tarde y aun podría decir que era un buen horario para recibir visitas, aquella fue una inusual llamada al timbre. Al abrir la puerta, Helga G. Pataki supo que la felicidad podía ser fugaz y la vida muy cruel. Frente a ella unos ojos ojos coquetos por naturaleza y una melena pelirroja la saludaban con una alegre y bella sonrisa y un ramo de flores. Ahí estaba, la chica por la cual casi había peligrado su noviazgo con Arnold en la universidad. La chica por la cual se prometió no volver a preocuparse el día en que ésta se marchó de Hillwood. En aquel entonces los sentimientos de Arnold hacia la relación que tenían fueron la fuerza que la sacó delante de sus dudas, porque sabía perfectamente que él no quería a Layla. Sin embargo ella había hecho cosas para intentar separarlos, cosas que al final no prosperaron pero dejaron una huella tremenda en Helga. Y ahora en ese momento, en que su relación era casi inexistente, el miedo regresaba. No quería que su belleza y delicadeza se lo quitaran y quizás estaba yéndose muy lejos al pensar de esa forma, ya que sólo era una visita. Pero hacía años que Layla ya no vivía en la ciudad y verla regresar, así de guapa y radiante y en un momento así no hacía mas que removerle las inseguridades. Y lo peor era que Arnold no recordaba todo lo que había acontecido con la ejemplar chica campirana.

— ¿Quién es? —gritó Arnold desde la sala.

— Hola, Helga —saludó la chica con su voz chillona—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

— Hola, Layla —contestó la rubia, un poco tosca.

— Me enteré de lo de Arnold y quise venir a verlos, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Layla? ¿Eres tú? —el rubio se puso de pie de sopetón y divisó desde su lugar aquella cabellera roja tan familiar. Helga se hizo a un lado para dejar que pasara y cuando los vio abrazarse tuvo que aferrarse de la puerta para no caerse.


	4. Cita

Después de un día ajetreado en el hospital Phoebe y Gerald se tomaban un momento de descanso y veían la televisión.

— Es bueno estar de vacaciones, puedo verte más —le susurró Gerald en la oreja a su esposa.

— Sería mejor que yo también tuviera vacaciones… lo siento —se disculpó. Sus próximas vacaciones serían al cabo de seis meses, aunque no resultaba del todo mal ya que Gerald tendría unos días de descanso para entonces.

— No importa. Amo tenerte aquí a mi lado —se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondió. Hacía rato que no tenían tanto tiempo a solas. Sus horarios eran algo complicados pero a decir verdad ellos lo sobrellevaban muy bien. Gerald era un hombre muy comprensivo, dulce y ocurrente que apoyaba al máximo su sueño de ser una doctora preparada y ella era su fan número uno. No se perdía sus partidos y estaba en primera fila para alentarlo. Por eso funcionaban tan bien.

Se habían olvidado de la televisión y tumbado en el sillón profundizando los besos, cuando el sonido del celular de la doctora los interrumpió:

— Perdón, creo que es del tra… Es Helga —dijo extrañada al ver el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

— Puede ser sobre Arnie, contesta —le aconsejó él, aún acomodado sobre ella.

— Helga… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó enseguida al escuchar el tono de voz de su mejor amiga que la delataba de inmediato, además de que la conocía a la perfección, supo que algo no andaba muy bien.

— Ella está aquí. Están en la sala y yo… no puedo, no…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bajito Gerald al ver la cara de su esposa.

— Layla —prununció Phoebe que no necesitaba que su amiga le dijera el nombre de aquella mujer porque sólo había una persona que podía poner a Helga G. Pataki de esa forma. Gerald se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No eran buenas noticias.

— Si… Arnold no recuerda nada y yo… quisiera sacarla de aquí. Ni siquiera sé porqué la dejé entrar, pero cuando me di cuenta Arnold la había visto y quiso saludarla.

— Helga, sé que quisiste hablarme porque no sabes que hacer y te sientes aturdida, pero no es momento para dejarse llevar por los miedos, así que escúchame bien —habló la médico, decidida—: Vas a ir y vas a sentarte al lado de _**TU**_ esposo y a vigilar a esa mujer. Sé natural, sonríete con Arnold, haz contacto con él para que ella se de cuenta. Seguramente alguien de la universidad le contó sobre el estado de Arnold y es algo sospechoso que se presente así a tu casa pero eso no importa ahora. No los dejes solos, no le des oportunidad. ¡Defiende lo que es tuyo! —bramó Phoebe, apretando el celular.

— Te amo, Phoebs, gracias —dijo ella y colgó para salir corriendo hacia la sala.

— Esto no es bueno, Gerald. No sé que intenciones tenga ella, pero estoy segura que algo trama…

— ¿Crees que sabe que Arnold no recuerda y por eso regresó?

— ¿Por qué más? Si él no recuerda todo lo que ella hizo para interponerse y no recuerda a Helga… no sé, no quiero pensar, Gerald —le dedicó una mirada preocupada detrás de sus lentes. Él le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle animo.

— Desearía que los dejara en paz, suficiente tienen los dos con todo esto como para agregar un problema más. Qué lejos quedó la Layla linda y educada ¿quién iba a pensar que cambiara tanto?

— Si… la linda y educada Layla —meditó ella un poco—. A raíz de la muerte de su padre, se volvió otra persona… o más bien, sacó su verdadero _yo_ a relucir…

* * *

— Y a ¿qué te dedicas, Layla? —preguntó el rubio, mientras la observaba con cierto detenimiento. Para él no había habido mucho cambio en la pelirroja, lucía prácticamente igual salvo el peinado, pues había dejado atrás sus largas trenzas sustituyéndolo por el cabello suelto. Aun podían notarse sus pecas en las mejillas y ahora llevaba maquillaje en su rostro, pero Arnold pensó que si comparaba los cambios, nada podía ser más grande que el de Helga. Fisicamente había cambiado mucho e incluso, sentimentalmente (recordó los poemas que había leído y el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco).

— ¿Alguien quiere más café? —Helga había entrado a la sala llevando la jarra en una bandeja. Estaba nerviosa, molesta, intranquila, pero las palabras de Phoebe la habían hecho reaccionar. Podía ser que Arnold no la recordara, pero era su esposo y esa misma mañana habían decidido intentarlo, así que no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

— Yo sí, muchas gracias —admitió su esposo. Ella sonrió y le sirvió para después dejar la jarra en medio de los panecitos que les había llevado y sentarse al lado de él.

— Soy maestra de educación especial, ya saben, siempre me gustaron los niños.

— Claro, recuerdo esa parte —comentó Helga con sarcasmo, aunque advirtió que ninguno se dio cuenta del significado.

— ¿Y que te trae por la ciudad? Me dijiste hace un rato que ya no vives aquí desde hace años y perdón pero no recuerdo lo que pasó —Helga se mordió el labio. No era que Arnold lo hiciera a propósito porque no sabía, pero la estaba poniendo al tanto de que no recordaba y ella temía que Layla lo aprovechara.

— Lo que pasa es que a mediados de la universidad Layla recibió la propuesta de una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, ¿no es así? —inquirió la rubia, mirándola fijamente. La sonrisa de la chica se difuminó a una mueca seria. Ambas sabían lo que en esa ocasión había sucedido.

— Es cierto Arnold. Nada me hataba a esta ciudad y decidí que lo mejor para mi y para todos era que tomara esa beca y me fuera de este lugar en donde no estaba mi destino o bueno, ahora puedo decir que quizás sí…

— ¿Por qué dices que quizás si? —cuestionó Arnold dándole una mordida a un panquecito.

— Porque están por abrir una escuela aquí en Hillwood y me ofrecieron el trabajo como directora. Así que al parecer mi destino era regresar —la pelirroja mostró una amplia sonrisa y pestañeó al mismo tiempo. La rubia resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

— Es una buena noticia ¿no crees Helga? —le preguntó a su esposa un tanto animado.

— Claro que lo es —contestó sin alterarse, aunque por dentro el corazón le bombeaba de nervios y miedo—. Siempre es bueno tener a las amistades cerca —comentó nuevamente usando una nota de sarcasmo en su tono.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va Helga? Supongo que ha sido algo dificil coordinarse con la presidencia de Telefonía Pataki, estos días que Arnold ha estado delicado —Layla clavó sus ojos en los de Helga y se hizo hacia delante indicando con su lenguaje corporal que era toda oídos para lo que Helga tuviera que decirle.

— _Perra_ —pensó Helga para sus adentros, controlándose para que sus facciones no develaran lo que Layla quería: provocarla—. Pues verás, Heidi —la llamó en forma despectiva. Layla odiaba que Helga usara ese apodo pues hacía referencia a que ella provenía de un pueblo y había sido pobre durante casi toda su vida, pero se limitó a sonreír falsamente cosa que no pasó desapercibida de la empresaria—, no voy a mentirte, no ha sido nada difícil —sonrió con malicia al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su enemiga que no esperaba esa respuesta—, ser la presidenta tiene sus beneficios y ausentarse en casos especiales es uno de ellos, además de que no hay nada más importante para mí que Arnold —el aludido volteó a ver a Helga mientras ella hacía esa confesión. Por un momento se perdió en la mirada fija de la rubia, en el brillo en sus ojos y el movimiento de sus manos. ¿Estaba diciendo eso tan lindo de él? —sinceramente, la empresa se puede ir por un caño, mi esposo es primero —defendió ella.

El movimiento fue mecánico y sorprendió a Helga: Arnold que la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que sentía, le tomó la mano con fuerza y ella correspondió de la misma forma, sorprendiéndose del tacto. Layla hizo una mueca casi impercimtible con la boca, molesta ante ese gesto de la pareja.

— G-Gracias, H-Helga… yo —balbuceó él con las mejillas encendidas.

— Bueno, bueno tortolitos, creo que debo irme —anunció la maestra, interrumpiendo el momento a propósito.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Si querido Arnold, debo atender unas cuestiones legales de la escuela, ya sabes. Pero estoy segura que podremos coincidir de ahora en adelante ¿no te parece bien? —la pecosa se acercó hasta Arnold y le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No tocar! Tiene las costillas rotas —se metió Helga jalando a Layla de un brazo para que lo soltara.

— Cuídate Layla, espero que todo marche bien con tú escuela, felicidades y bienvenida de nuevo.

— Nos veremos pronto, Arnold —le guiñó el ojo.

— Te acompaño, querida —la apresuró Helga llevándola del brazo. Caminaron unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y la pelirroja se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

— Tranquilízate Helga ¿A qué le temes? —la encaró enarcando una ceja.

— No sé que tramas, pero te advierto que no te metas con Arnold, ni conmigo —constestó Helga.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite? Después de todo, parece ser que no se acuerda de nada… ni de ti —picó la pelirroja, esperando una reacción de su rival.

— Eso no va a suceder ni en tus sueños más locos, y por lo demás yo me encargo de que se acuerde, no te preocupes —le dijo y le cerró la puerta en la cara. La rubia se tomó un minuto en la entrada para calmarse, no quería que Arnold la viera alterada o comenzara a hacer preguntas pero la verdad era que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que ambos fueran amigos. La pelirroja se estaba aprovechando totalmente de la situación para quedar bien con su marido.

— Vaya, si que fue una sorpresa la visita de Layla ¿no? —comentó Arnold observando el enorme ramo de flores que ésta le había llevado y que Helga había puesto en un jarrón y dejado en la cocina.

— Vaya que si —comentó en tono seco la rubia mientras terminaba de lavar la tetera y las tazas de café que habían utilizado con esa visita no grata. Arnold no pasó por alto la seriedad de Helga. Desconocía el motivo de que hubiera tanta tensión respecto a Layla pero pensó que quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

— Oye, emmm, Helga — la llamó con suavidad—. Gracias por lo que dijiste… eso de que soy mas importante que tu empresa… no esperaba escuchar algo así pero, fue muy lindo de tu parte —agradeció el joven con las mejillas encendidas. Helga se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con gesto tierno.

— Es la verdad Arnold. Aunque no lo parezca y las cosas no estén tan bien, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida —la propia Helga se sorprendió de la confesión tan sincera que acababa de hacer pero le era un tanto dificil no hablar desde su corazón, pues con Arnold era con el único que podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentir vergüenza. El rubio se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Le daba la razón a Helga; eran esposos por alguna loca circunstancia de la vida que en ese momento él no podía recordar, pero eso significaba que eran compañeros y que debían cuidar el uno del otro. Helga estaba haciendo de forma excelente la parte que le tocaba y él, no podía decir lo mismo de su comportamiento, pero quería intentarlo.

— Gracias por quererme de esa forma, te prometo que lo voy a compensar —concedió él, apenado por no poder devolver en la misma intensidad las palabras.

— No, Arnold, no estás obligado a ello, es lo que siento, así que tómalo con calma, que mis sentimientos no te asusten o te presionen ¿de acuerdo? —asintió él, un poco nervioso.

— Oh, por cierto Gerald llamó en la mañana —recordó.

— ¿Y qué quería ese cepillo? Digo eh… ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nos invitó a su partido de básquetbol este viernes y pues aprovechando la ocasión quería ver si podríamos tener una especie de… ¿cita? ¿quisieras probar…? —a Helga le sorprendió mucho el gesto de Arnold, ¡lo estaba intentando!

— Me encantaría, mucho… gracias—respondió ella sonriendo sin poder ocultarlo.

— Creo que es buena idea, también me gustaría —sonrió de vuelta—. Gerald dijo que mandaría los boletos

— Si, regularmente los manda por correo y el portero nos los entrega.

— ¿Vamos muy seguido a verlo?

— No faltamos a ningún juego local. Creo que es un gusto que compartimos tu y yo, desde niños, aunque claro, a ti te gusta más el béisbol.

— Bueno, sí, aunque eso era antes, creo que ahora que sé que Gerald es basquetbolista, ese gusto puede cambiar un poco.

— Supongo que sí, el viernes que veas el juego lo sabremos. Y ahora jovencito, es hora de que vayas a tomar un baño y después te cambie las vendas.

— De acuerdo, por cierto… estuve indagando un poco en la casa y encontré esto —del bolsillo de su chaqueta Arnold sacó su pequeña gorra y el listón rosa de Helga—. ¿Cómo es que esto no está a la vista?

— Te dije que no estuvieras haciendo cosas que te hicieran daño y veo que no has hecho caso, pero me alegra que los hayas sacado de esa caja. La verdad es que los guardamos ahí por la mudanza y se nos olvidó con el tiempo…

— Pues creo que deberían tener un lugar especial

— ¿Y cual será ese lugar especial? —preguntó ella con curiosidad viendo la cara de Arnold iluminarse al observar su gorra.

— Creo que podríamos dejarlos en el librero por ahora y después hacer como una especie de repisa con otras cosas importantes ¿qué dices?

— Es buena idea —Arnold depositó los dos objetos en el librero donde descansaban sus libros de investigación.

— Y ahora si, a bañarse —señaló Helga con tono maternal.

* * *

Cuando Arnold salió del baño vio que Helga había dispuesto las vendas y las tijeras en la cama y lo esperaba mientras revisaba su celular.

— Vaya, pensé que querías arrugarte como una pasa… ¡si que tardaste en bañarte! —le comentó algo somnolienta.

— Lo siento, es un poco dificil moverse —dejó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello sobre el perchero al lado de la cama y después se sentó al borde del colchón.

— Pues comencemos —anunció ella sin más—. Acuéstate —sugirió, y la incomodidad comenzó a hacerse presente entre los dos. Arnold obedeció—. A-ahora quítate la playera de la p-pijama—pidió ella, tragando saliva. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Después del accidente no habían tenido un contacto tan cercano como en ese momento, excluyendo el gesto que habían tenido durante la visita de Layla.

Arnold se sacó la playera con cuidado. Ya recostado decidió que sería más facil si apartaba la vista de ella y se limitaba a mirar el techo del cuarto. Helga se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más y comenzó la labor de las vendas.

* * *

— Listo, creo que terminamos —dijo Helga examinando el vendaje que cubría las costillas y parte del abdomen de Arnold—. ¿Está muy apretado? —preguntó metiendo los dedos entre la venda y el cuerpo de su esposo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

— N-No… e-está b-bien a-así, g-gracias —comentó él bastante nervioso.

— Bueno entonces ya está —concluyó ella, guardando las tijeras en el botiquín de primero auxilios que tenían—. La verdad yo no tengo hambre pero si tu tienes podría cocinarte algo…

— Estoy bien, esos panquecitos y el café me llenaron —comentó él, tocándose el estómago.

— Si, a mi igual… bueno entonces me iré a dormir —anunció—. Trata de descansar por favor.

— Helga espera… — comenzó él sin saber muy bien porqué. Ella se quedó expectante con una mano en la perilla de la puerta —Arnold se quedó en silenció mirándola, se frotó el cuello con una mano y después desvió la vista hacia la pared.

— M-mañana iré a Sunset Arms a mi consultorio, quiero retomar a mis pacientes... ¿Tienes las llaves? —ella lanzó un leve suspiro; había esperado otra declaración totalmente diferente.

— Están en una cajita en la mesa del recibidor.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias y emm... buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —contestó ella mientras ya cerraba la puerta.

Arnold se sintió tan culpable. Habían tenido algo de más acercamiento aquel día; escucharla decir que él era lo más importante en su vida lo había conmocionado, por eso había querido decirle que no se fuera a dormir al sillón, que si dormía ahí con él no pasaba nada, pero una sensación de incomodidad lo rebasó. Era muy pronto para él y en verdad quería intentarlo, por lo menos llevaban las cosas como amigos y estaba en cierta forma bien... pero ahí radicaba el problema.

Helga se fue a dormir una noche más a la sala mientras que el compañero que ella había elegido para su vida lo hacía por separado en su cuarto. La chica se sentía muy intranquila: por una parte la llegada de Layla no podía significar nada bueno, viejos miedos se arremolinaban en su mente y en su corazón. Sin embargo también había habido progresos, el recuerdo de Arnold la vez que ella lo encontró en el panteón... la idea de la cita para el juego de Gerald... su tacto cuando le tomó la mano... se estaba volviendo loca con tanta incertidumbre y pese a eso, decidió que pondría sus esperanzas en aquel juego del mejor amigo de Arnold. Algo bueno tendría que suceder.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de haber desayunado lo que Helga le había dejado preparado, Arnold se alistó, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a Sunset Arms.

Durante el recorrido en silencio en el auto, el chico se dedicó a observar la ciudad por la ventana: Había cambiado bastante y no la recordaba de esa forma. Había más negocios grandes y quedaban pocos de los que él había conocido… se sentía como si hubiera emprendido un viaje de muchos años y estuviera regresando.

Lo peor vino cuando el taxista se detuvo frente a aquella fachada que conocía de sobra. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al jovencito al tomar las llaves y girar la perilla; La casa estaba remodelada: un nuevo papel tapiz color crema con rombos azules y una alfombra guinda le daban la bienvenida. Las fotografías del recibidor habían sido removidas y reemplazadas por diplomas con su nombre. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para encontrar que el viejo comedor se había convertido en la sala de espera de sus pacientes, pues en vez de una mesa habían varios sillones y una televisión. Se adentró un poco más y descubrió que la cocina seguía ahí, intacta a como la había conocido en su infancia. Se detuvo en medio del lugar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Recordaba a la perfección los días en que su abuela le cocinaba vestida con algún disfraz exótico que había encontrado en su ático y el abuelo leía el periódico mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran el desayuno. Era horrible pensar que jamás volvería a verlos y el estar en su casa y saberse sin ellos le partía el corazón.

Arnold movió la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y decidió ir escaleras arriba, en donde se encontraban los cuartos de los huéspedes. Helga le había dicho que aun vivían algunos ahí pero no estaba seguro si eran los mismos inquilinos de siempre o si eran nuevos, además de que quería ver su antigua habitación y su consultorio.

La primera habitación que se topó era su consultorio: un cuarto amplio, blanco, con tres libreros repletos, un escritorio, un diván para los pacientes y un sillón para él. Pese a que no recordaba el sitio, no se sintió extraño, sabía que aquel lugar era suyo, la atmósfera se sentía así, cálida… familiar. Arnold se acercó al escritorio en donde había una taza, una laptop, carpetas, bolígrafos y una fotografía que no esperó ver. El rubio, tomó entre sus manos el portarretrato y miró con detenimiento: era una fotografía de él y de Helga, parecía que estaban en una especie de restaurante, pues yacían sentados frente a una elegante mesa donde se podían ver dos copas de alguna bebida. Arnold pensó que esa fotografía había sido tomada en alguna ocasión especial ya que el vestía de traje azul con corbata a juego y ella llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes y el cabello suelto.

— Lucíamos tan… tan enamorados —susurró para sí, analizando la fotografía. Observó a Helga y le pareció que estaba hermosa se veía tan plena y feliz. Después, se miró a sí mismo y lo que encontró en su rostro le dio una extraña sensación en el pecho: Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus ojos estaban encendidos y enlazaba su mano con la de Helga sobre la mesa. Arnold acercó el portarretrato a su rostro y notó el anillo de compromiso que lucía ella en su dedo anular lo que le hizo sentir curiosidad por saber exactamente en qué momento de su relación se encontraban ambos cuando esa fotografía fue tomada.

— ¿Arnold? —una voz en la puerta del consultorio lo sobrasaltó. Una mujer de tez blanca y cabello corto y rubio lo miraba sorprendida desde la entrada. A Arnold le tomó un segundo reconocerla.

— ¿Suzie? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Ay, Arnold! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! —dijo y se le echó a los brazos. Él correspondió el abrazo—. Dios mío, todo esto ha sido como una pesadilla, la pobre de Helga me telefoneó hace unos días para avisarme, gracias al cielo que estás bien… pero... ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó al notar la mirada desconcertada del joven.

— No es nada. Sólo, bueno… no sé si Helga te dijo que no recuerdo algunas cosas de cierto tiempo al presente…

— Si, me mencionó algo. Lo lamento, no quise asustarte con mi cercanía, quizás no me recuerdes mucho, pero nos llevamos muy bien, más que cuando eras niño y por eso nos preocupamos por ti al enterarnos y no pude evitar… lo siento…

— No, no te disculpes, es que todo ha sido repentino para mi. Dime, ¿siguen viviendo todos aqui? Parece que hay demasiados cambios, mi consultorio ocupa casi todo y no sé si sigan habiendo inquilinos.

— Arnold, quizas no has recorrido toda la casa pero, antes de poner tu consultorio hiciste ampliaciones arriba para que tuviéramos más espacio. Ernie, el Sr. Hyuun, Oskar y yo seguimos viviendo aquí… después de lo de tus abuelos, bueno nosotros no tuvimos el corazón de dejar esta casa… pues todos éramos ya una familia, así que decidimos quedarnos sin importar que tuvieras aquí tu lugar de trabajo. Realmente no nos molesta, porque es un ambiente muy tranquilo.

— Entiendo. Gracias por no dejarme Suzie… en verdad me alegra saber que siguen aquí conmigo. Por cierto ¿dónde están ellos?

— Aunque no lo creas, Oskar está trabajando, desde hace años tiene un trabajo fijo en la misma tienda departamental en donde trabajo. Ernie abrió su constructora y el Sr. Hyuun anda de vacaciones en Vietnam con su hija.

— Ya veo…me alegra saber que están bien.

— ¿Y… cómo está Helga, querido? —preguntó ella, notando que Arnold aun sostenía el portarretratos.

— Bien creo… bueno ella me está ayudando mucho en este momento y se lo agradezco. Lamentablemente creo que yo no la estoy ayudando a ella en nada y tampoco sirve que yo no recuerde nada de lo que vivimos…

— Me imagino que es duro para ella y también para ti —concedió Suzie con dulzura—. Sin embargo ella es una mujer muy fuerte, que ha pasado de todo y sé que les irá bien, es cosa de tener paciencia y poner de su parte. No te presiones Arnold, poco a poco irás recordando y en lo que pueda ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Oskar.

— Muchas Suzie, lo aprecio muchísimo y créeme que si voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Estoy aquí porque quiero retomar los casos de mis pacientes que dejé antes del accidente —vaciló—, sin embargo no sé por dónde empezar… es como retomar algo que no recuerdas… es como si alguien más lo hubiera hecho y no yo.

— No te preocupes, un tiempo la hice de tu secretaria así que sé perfectamente donde está todo, te mostraré.

* * *

Después de ese día en el consultorio a Arnold no le tomó mucho tiempo en volver a la acción. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un celular nuevo y así comenzó a contactar a varios pacientes que amablemente agendaron nuevas consultas con él y se fueron presentando en los días posteriores en su consultorio. El joven pensó que le costaría mucho trabajo pero se encargó de estudiar muy bien los expedientes de todos antes de darles consulta y todo fluyó muy bien. Tenía la comprensión de sus atendidos ya que se habían enterado de su accidente por las noticias y ellos mismos le decían que se lo tomara con calma.

En casa, todo seguía igual entre la pareja: Todo era cordial y amable, pero no había habido algún cambio significativo desde la visita de Layla en donde ambos habían tenido cierto acercamiento. Helga estaba un poco preocupada porque debido al trabajo que había dejado rezagado los días que estuvo en el hospital, tuvo que quedarse más tiempo del normal en la oficina y poco vio a Arnold en la semana, pues él también se estaba integrando a su vida cotidiana laboral y estaba echándole muchas ganas a estudiar los expedientes de sus pacientes en casa. Coincidieron un par de veces en el desayuno y sólo cenaron juntos una noche, por lo demás las comidas las hacían cada quién en sus trabajos y en la noche al llegar a casa alguno de los dos ya estaba dormido cuando el otro arribaba. Helga seguía durmiendo en el sofá y se preguntaba hasta cuándo seguiría la situación de esa forma. Comenzaba a plantearse el comprarse una cama individual y trasladarla a su estudio, el cansancio físico comenzaba a hacerle meollo en la columna y más allá de eso sus únicas esperanzas estaban depositadas en el viernes, el día del juego. Esperaba que Arnold no hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a "la cita" que tendrían, porque ya había acomodado su horario de trabajo para disfrutar aquella tarde el juego con él:

Viernes, 05:20 pm, Hillwood, Centro de Basquetbol "Michael Jordan".

Helga veía impaciente el reloj de su celular. Arnold estaba retrasado viente minutos, el juego estaba a punto de empezar y ella temía que su esposo se hubiera arrepentido. La rubia daba vueltas en su lugar, afuera del recinto de basquetbol. Ambos habían acordado verse ahí ya que sus horarios de trabajo les impedían reunirse en casa primero para llegar juntos, así que optaron por llevarse sus mudas de ropa más cómodas para cambiarse antes de llegar al evento. El último mensaje de texto que Arnold le había contestado había sido hacía una hora y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

— _¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si realmente no quiere intentarlo? Debo aceptarlo, no puedo obligarlo a nada..._ —pensó la rubia con el pesar arremolinándose en su pecho y mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

— ¡Helga! ¡Helga! —la voz de Arnold irrumpió en sus pensamientos negativos. El chico corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando llegó hasta ella tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡No deberías correr! ¡Aún no estás tan bien como crees! —exclamó Helga colocándole ambas manos en los hombros—. Pensé... pensé que no vendrías... —confesó ella y Arnold pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa.

— Perdóname, mi celular se quedó sin pila y una consulta se alargó más de la cuenta y luego ningún taxista pasaba y... de verdad lo siento.

— Ya, está bien. Me alegra que hayas llegado... por lo menos pudiste cambiarte —concedió ella al ver que Arnold llevaba la playera del equipo de Gerald, puesta.

— Está por empezar, vamos —dijo él, jalándola de la mano y comenzando a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Qué no corras, Arnoldo!

* * *

— ¡Justo a tiempo Helga! ¡Faltan cinco minutos todavía! —exclamó él, contento.

— Si, si, pero sigue subiendo Arnold, nuestros asientos son los de allá —indicó ella con la cabeza ya que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con palomitas, refrescos y hot dogs para disfrutar durante el juego. Arnold obedecía y subía poco a poco las gradas hasta que llegó a los asientos para darse cuenta de que un rostro que se le hacía indudablemente conocido, ocupaba un asiento aledaño al de ellos y le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano.

— Hola Arnold —le dijo el sujeto de lentes de pasta negra y barba con el cabello peinado hacia atrás—. Tiempo sin verte, amigo ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Brainy! ¿Qué haces aquí? —bufó Helga al ver a su director de ventas sentado al lado del que era su asiento, muy sonriente y relajado—. Recuerdo que tenías trabajo que terminar ¿Por qué estás aquí tan campante?

— Ya, ya jefa, adelanté bastante, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de asistir así que ya merecía relajarme y qué mejor que esta ocasión para encontrarme con Arnold.

— Hola Brainy, no te reconocí... bueno es que no puedo...

— Recordar —completó él—. Si, Helga me comentó. De verdad lo siento amigo, pero hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno, estás aquí, vivo y sano y tienes a esta bella señorita de esposa, estarás bien —le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— Ya zopenco, guarda silencio —Helga le dio un zape a Brainy y su esposo se sintió confundido ¿desde cuando había tanta confianza entre ellos? Le sorprendía saber que Helga le hubiera contado a su antiguo stalker sobre su condición ya que ella siempre le pareció algo hermética con su vida personal con personas no tan cercanas, lo cual le indicaba que en este caso ellos debían de ser buenos amigos y eso si era toda una revelación, por lo menos para él.

— No sabía que se llevaban tan bien y que además trabajaban juntos —externó él. Mirando primero a Brainy y después a Helga.

— Brainy es el gerente ventas de la empresa, y pese a lo que pudiera pensarse hemos formado un buen equipo —dijo Helga consultando el reloj de su celular y dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

— Así es, soy el gerente de ventas desde que Helga tomó posesión. No fue fácil que me aceptara en el trabajo pero demostré mis habilidades y eso se vio reflejado en el alza de ventas, así que por más que quiera no puede dejarme ir y bueno, podría decirse que somos buenos amigos ahora.

— Ya veo —asintió Arnold con ambas cejas alzadas y tomando un puño de palomitas.

— Si, bueno, no vine aquí para hablar de trabajo, si no te molesta genio, Arnold y yo queremos disfrutar de nuestra cita.

— Entiendo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después, los jugadores ya están saliendo...

— Mira Arnold, ahí viene Gerald —le señaló ella. Gerald salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludó al aire a todos los que se encontraban ahí—. El cabeza de cepillo juega de base en el equipo, y mira el pelirrojo que viene detrás es Charlie el pivot, el siguiente es Thomas el alero, el bajito es Jason el escolta y por último Richard que juega de Ala.

— Vaya… nunca pensé que pudiera ver jugadores más altos que Gerald, bueno es decir, sé que ya los había visto pero… en mi mente Gerald ya era muy alto.

— Si bueno, así es esto —intervino Brainy.

— ¡Silencio cuatro ojos! —lo calló Helga— Esto ya va a comenzar…

* * *

Arnold estaba maravillado. La adrenalina que la tribuna irradiaba logró contagiarlo. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada que Gerald tocaba el balón porque hacía magia con él. Su amigo era verdaderamente una estrella del baloncesto y él estaba impresionado. Sabía que muchas veces antes lo había visto jugar, sin embargo no podía recordarlo, así que prácticamente esa era la primera vez que lo veía en acción y se sentía muy orgulloso de él y de tener el privilegio de llamarse su mejor amigo. Aunado a eso, la experiencia del partido junto a Helga era una caja de sorpresas: La rubia gritaba más que cualquier aficionado al basquetbol, cada falta, cada jugada, cada encestada de Gerald iba a acompañado por chiflidos y vitores de Helga y eso le divertía mucho a Arnold. Observaba la cara de su esposa y veía que aquella niña que compartía su gusto por los deportes con la que creció, seguía intacta en ella. Cualquier mujer normal acompañaría a su esposo a ver un partido y seguramente terminaría por aburrirse o checar el celular por horas, pero Helga no, ella era diferente, ella disfrutaba el juego igual o hasta más que él y eso, no iba a negarlo, eso sí que le gustaba.

Por su parte el juego había fluído rápidamente. El equipo de Gerald "Hillwood Pigeons" se mantuvo a la cabeza durante los 3 primeros cuartos del juego, sin embargo en el último cuarto, los contrincantes "Chicago Assasins" habían logrado empatar a dos minutos de que todo terminara.

— Son buenos esos malditos —comentó Helga con los ojos puestos en el juego—. El cabeza de cepillo podrá ser la estrella de su equipo pero la verdad es que dependen mucho de él y eso no está bien, no puede hacer todo él solo. Lo que tienen los Asesinos es un equipo bastante unido...

— Quedan dos minutos—dijo Arnold mirando el reloj.

— Los Pigeons acaban de pedir tiempo… tienen que pensar en algo y rápido— comentó Helga mordiéndose las uñas. El equipo de Gerald se reunió a un lado de su banca con su entrenador que rayaba y anotaba cosas en un pizzarron de posiciones. Los jugadores asentían y hablaban entre si, evidentemente tramando la estrategia.

El tiempo terminó y la tribuna alentó a cada uno de los equipos.

— ¡Deben ganar! ¡VAMOS PIGEONS! —gritó la rubia lo más fuerte que pudo. Arnold sintió ganas de gritar con ella también.

— ¡Tu puedes, Gerald! —secundó el rubio, ante una mirada exceptica de Brainy que parecía mas bien aburrido del partido.

Ambos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones. La pelota fue lanzada al aire y los capitanes saltaron para el robo de la pelota. Gerald la ganó y comenzó su jugada mandándole el pase al alero Thomas.

Helga y Arnold ahogaron un grito al mismo tiempo y en automático, sin despegar los ojos del partido, buscaron la mano del otro para tomarse con fuerza.

— Vamos... vamos —susurró el rubio apretando la mano de su esposa entre sus dedos.

Pronto vieron que Gerald iba a la cabeza sin perder la costumbre, comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los jugadores contrarios… el cronómetro corría y el silencio se adueñó del lugar… todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el capitán y base del equipo hizo el pase a Charles, el pívot, un mounstro de 2.10 mts que se colgó del aro y encestó en la última jugada declarando así la victoria.

— ¡SI! —gritaron al unísono los esposos y se abrazaron de felicidad.

— ¡Sabía que podían! —gritó Helga aun abrazando a su esposo y dando saltitos con él.

— ¡Que gran juego! —exclamó Arnold, apretando a Helga y luego hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Cuando se separaron un poco Helga depositó un beso en la mejilla de Arnold. Aquello lo habían hecho inconscientemente, así que de repente se dieron cuenta de que su contacto había sido más intimo que otros días y se separaron de sopetón. Brainy no pasó por alto sus reacciones y los miró en silencio, evaluando la situación.

— L-Lo s-siento H-Helga... yo... me dejé llevar

— Yo también, pero no me molesta, para nada... ¿A ti te incomoda?

— Si... digo ¡no! quiero decir no me... a mi me…

— Oigan, no quiero interrumpir —peo ovaya que sí quería—, pero Gerald viene hacia acá —dijo Brainy, rompiendo el momento de incomodidad de la pareja.

— ¡Viejo! —gritó Gerald, comenzando a subir las gradas, seguido de Phoebe quién había llegado casi a la mitad del partido y que había permanecido en los asientos mas próximos a su esposo—. ¡Qué alegría verlos aquí!

— ¡Gerald! —el rubio abrazó a su mejor amigo—. Eres increíble ¡Fue estupendo! ¡La forma en la que te mueves y juegas y tomas y robas el balón…!

— Me alegra saber que te divertiste.

— Estoy muy feliz de haber venido y Helga ha sido una gran compañía, creo que es tu fan #1

— No le digas eso Arnoldo, se la va a creer. Buen juego cepillo... lástima que no pudiste ser el heroe del día.

— Ni me lo digas, lo siento Arnie, será en otra ocasión que me veas dar el remate de la victoria.

— Si, será después... ¿Oigan no les gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros? Para festejar

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron entre ellos y luego Phoebe miró a Helga. Su amiga le había comentado que aquella salida sería una especie de "cita" entre Arnold y ella y no querían arruinar sus planes o ser un obstáculo para que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos.

— Nos encantaría Arnold, pero Gerald debe descansar un poco y yo debo regresar al hospital en un rato —anunció mirando el reloj.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, viejo, pero creo que podríamos cenar en la semana ¿les parece?

— Claro, entiendo.

* * *

Helga y Arnold salieron del recinto seguidos por Brainy. Gerald y Phoebe se habían quedado a despedirse de los jugadores y la afición, así que los rubios decidieron que sería una buena idea ir a pasear al parque y proseguir con aquella cita.

— Bueno, nosotros te dejamos, genio —le dijo Helga a su gerente de ventas.

— Me dio gusto verte, Brainy —Arnold le estrechó la mano y el aludido le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

— Ha sido un gusto para mi, verlos tan felices… hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír así a esta rubia —comentó jalándole un cachete a Helga. Ella reaccionó golpeándole la mano.

— Basta, zoquete, no te pases de chistoso —exclamó, molesta. Brainy nunca tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella y le extrañaba que en ese momento se tomara esas libertades y sobretodo frente a Arnold.

— Ya, ya Helga, no estamos en la oficina, es un pequeño cariño de amigos.

— Si, lo que digas —dijo sin mucho interés.

— Cuídense tortolitos…

— Nos vemos —se despidió Arnold con un ademán.

— Bueno, Arnold… entonces… ¿quieres ir al parque por un helado? —preguntó Helga ni bien Brainy se esfumó.

— ¿En la heladería del antigüo señor de los helados?

— Ese bastardo… era un grosero con nosotros, sólo éramos unos niños… —recordó mientras cerraba el puño.

— Si, unos niños peligrosos en época de calor…

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

Brainy caminaba en dirección a su casa, absorto de su entorno. Se sentía ansioso, mal humorado, con miedo… una sensación que había quedado aparentemente en el pasado volvía a manifestarse en él.

Había acudido a aquel juego con todas las intenciones de arruinar aquella tarde entre Helga y Arnold, pero al estar ahí decidió cambiar su estrategia y optó por observarlos.

Al analizarlos encontró que ambos se trataban como amigos cercanos y en realidad Brainy aun no sentía tanto el peligro, porque no notaba aún esa chispa entre ellos…

Antes del accidente, tenía claro que Helga y Arnold habían sido hechos el uno para el otro y en alguna ocasión durante la universidad él mismo había decidido hacer sus sentimientos a un lado y darle su apoyo a su amiga. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron repentinamente con ese desafortunado accidente: al principio se había sentido fatal por pensar en que la vida le estaba presentando una nueva oportunidad de conquistar a aquella chica de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado, pero conforme se fueron dando las cosas y al ver que Arnold no recordaba ni los motivos por los cuales ellos eran un matrimonio y no era capaz de mostrar el amor que le tenía a Helga, supo que su pensamiento estaba más que justificado, por lo menos para él.

Naturalmente se había enterado de que la pareja de rubios se encontraban en un periodo de "reconciliación", si es que así podía llamarlo, en donde estaban intentando a toda costa salvar su matrimonio y re descubrir los lazos que los unían. Pero extrañamente al principio eso no le había preocupado porque sentía a Arnold lejano a ella, por que la veía llegar a la oficina hecha trizas a concentrarse en su trabajo por que esa era la forma en que Helga G. Pataki lograba salir adelante, su trabajo era su terapia. Sin embargo, aquella "cita" de ese día le estaba volando los sesos. Sentía que en cualquier momento Arnold podía recuperar alguno que otro recuerdo que lo llevara a reconectarse con ella y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

La noche ya había caido y Brainy caminaba por el barrio apenas iluminado de Hillwood, bastante nervioso. El chico se detuvo, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sacó un cigarro de la solapa de su gabardina y lo encendió. Dehó que el sabor a tabaco le inundara la boca y los pulmones, cosa que lo tranquilizó, un poco. Se tomó su tiempo para terminarse el cigarro y cuando estaba por retomar su camino a casa, el sonido de unos tacones a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

Brainy entornó los ojos en busca de reconocer aquella silueta que se le acercaba y conforme se fue acercando supo de quién se trataba.

— ¿Ahora, qué quieres de mi?

— Veo que seguiste mi consejo, fuiste al partido —dijo aquella voz impregnada de satisfacción—. Dime, ¿ya has cambiado de opinión? —Brainy no contestó—. Tus ojos dicen que sí…

— No voy a hacer esto por ti, Layla… —lanzó, algo irritado.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mi. Esto es algo que nos beneficia a los dos. Obtendremos lo que siempre hemos querido.

— No estoy tan seguro de querer esto…

— Pues yo creo que sí —la pelirroja alzó una ceja y se acercó al chico de lentes—. Sé que pudiste verlo… sé que sabes que tenemos una oportunidad y que si no la tomamos va a esfumarse para siempre. Ellos no están bien, pero lo intentan. Helga es condescendiente y trata de darle su espacio y su tiempo y Arnold se está esforzando por corresponderle permaneciendo a su lado, pero si las cosas siguen como hoy, sé que terminarán por enamorarse de nuevo.

— Tampoco es que nuestro éxito esté garantizado, no te confíes tanto —le advirtió él.

— No sé a que le temes pero te recuerdo que esta no sería la primera vez que unimos fuerzas —le dijo, alzando una ceja.

— Siempre lamenté el haberte ayudado en aquel horrible plan.

— Si no hubiera sido por tu "nobleza" hubiera funcionado, estoy segura.

— No lo creo

— Además en ese entonces no te delaté, pero todavía puedo hacerlo, es algo que te estoy guardando.

— No me amenaces —el chico se acercó a Layla y la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, furioso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que vamos a dejar ir todo esto? Acabo de verlos paseando en el parque, justo como el día en que se hicieron novios.

— Cállate —musitó él, soltándola y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Recordaba aquel día porque lo había presenciado, su vieja costumbre de seguir a Helga y espiarla se había vuelto en su contra en aquel entonces y había terminado por ser testigo de cómo se habia formado el noviazgo—. Vamos a mi departamento, ahí podremos hablar mejor —Layla ensanchó una sonrisa.

* * *

Arnold y Helga se habían sentado en una de las bancas del parque a comer sus respectivos helados. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, pero era viernes y no tenían prisa por llegar a casa.

— ¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó Helga rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos.

— Muchísimo, gracias por llevarme —le dijo, tomándole la mano, luego se dio cuenta del contacto y se la soltó. Helga lamentó un poco su comportamiento pero decidió darle tiempo, no quería presionarlo.

— La pasé bastante bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una cita así, bueno es decir por el accidente… —comentó ella.

— ¿Salíamos muy seguido?

— Si, pese a nuestras agendas tan apretadas, siempre encontrábamos una forma de pasar tiempo juntos. Siempre me decías que antes de tener hijos… emm… bueno debíamos disfru… t-tu me entiendes —balbuceó ella, sonrojándose igual que Arnold.

— Si, si… entiendo… —aun le resultaba un poco incómodo hablar de ciertas cosas con Helga. El rubio se preguntaba si aquella sensación se esfumaría algún día. Sin embargo, sabía que si no lo enfrentaba nunca lo superaría, así que debía intentarlo—. ¿Sabes? Desde hace unos días tengo algo de curiosidad —el sonrojo apareció de nuevo—, y creo que tengo que preguntartelo porque no logro recordarlo y no sé si lo haré —ella asintió.

— Te contaré lo que sea, Arnold.

— Bueno yo… quisiera saber cómo fue que nos hicimos novios… —Helga abrió sus hermosos ojos en un gesto de sorpresa. No se había esperado que él le preguntara eso. Arnold se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión tan drástico de su esposa—. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello, quizás podría ser más adelante…

— No, estoy bien —tomaría aquella curiosidad de Arnold como algo positivo, por lo menos tenía curiosidad y eso debía ser por algo—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, así que te lo contaré…

* * *

_Era el aniversario del primer año del fallecimiento de los abuelos. Arnold y los inquilinos de Sunset Arms habían preparado una misa en su honor y todos los amigos del chico habían acudido, entre ellos Helga, quién se había vuelto mas cercana al chico de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar._

_Arnold le había pedido como favor especial que se sentara junto a él durante la ceremonia, cosa que ella por supuesto había accedido a hacer. Cuando el acto religioso terminó se trasladaron a la vieja casa de los abuelos en donde tomaron un refrigerio._

_Durante la velada, Arnold se la pasó entre sus amigos e inquilinos recordando anécdotas de sus abuelos y riendo por aquello… hacía tanto que no lo hacía que le resultó un buen bálsamo al chico. Poco a poco la tarde de alegría y melancolía fue avanzando y todos se fueron retirando. Gerald y Phoebe fueron los últimos en irse y Helga se quedó para ayudarle a lavar los trastes y limpiar su casa._

_Había sido un año ya de Helga en acompañar a Arnold en aquel duelo. De asegurarse de levantarlo por su propio bien y porque lo quería. Un año de verlo llorar, de consolarlo… de dejar su rudeza al querer protegerse, por protegerlo a él, esto claro sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, simplemente porque Helga quiso darle aquello que tenía para él de corazón. Pero no iba a negar que cada vez le resultaba más dificil estar a su lado y no imaginar cosas. Lo amaba profundamente y sabía que ese sentimiento iba a terminar por romperla, a costa de que él estuviera bien. Ya lo había meditado muchas noches en desvelo… y ella pensaba que era el momento, que ya lo había acompañado y lo había ayudado a salir del bache, ahora ella necesitaba concentrarse en sus cosas y sanarse ella misma y eso no sucedería si seguía junto a él. No era que quisiera dejarle de hablar y sacarlo de su vida para siempre, más bien, debía poner distancia y una barrera, por su propio bien._

— _Gracias, Helga —le dijo Arnold, terminando de secar el último plato de la noche—. Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo… quiero decirte que, desde que estás aquí para escucharme y darme ánimos me siento mejor y me ha gustado mucho conocerte más allá de lo ruda que creí que podías ser._

— _Nah, no tienes que agradecerme Arnoldo, somos amigos ¿no? —aquella palabra le dolía a la chica, mucho más de lo que pensó._

— _Es verdad —sonrió él._

— _Bueno, el trabajo aquí está terminado, debo irme a mi casa, nos veremos en la escuela el lunes._

— _De acuerdo… —asintió._

_Los dos atravezaron la cocina y fueron hacia el recibidor en donde Arnold le ayudó a Helga a ponerse su abrigo._

— _Oye, Helga… — comenzó el chico— ¿tienes alguna hora libre el lunes? Quiero hablar contigo de algo —en automático el cuerpo de la capitana del equipo de americano se tensó y la ansiedad se apoderó de ella._

— _Emm bueno, no sé, no estoy segura tengo práctica con el equipo ya vienen las nacionales ya sabes y…_

— _Bueno, te busco en tu práctica a ver si puedes darte una escapada antes…_

— _D-De acuerdo, bueno… nos vemos._

— _Descansa, Helga, gracias por estar conmigo hoy —se despidió el chico._

_Aquella noche Helga G. Pataki no pegó el ojo por imaginarse miles de escenarios posibles de lo que Arnold quería hablar con ella. La duda la estaba matando. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero a la vez se las hacía. A ratos imaginaba que podía declarársele y luego ella misma se recriminaba por pensar de esa forma, porque sabía que no era ni remotamente posible. Luego, el pensamiento de que él le pediría ayuda para declarársele a Layla o alguna otra chica. Después alejaba ese pensamiento y proseguía a pensar que quizás quería platicarle algo que no se lo podía contar a nadie más… Pero ese argumento carecía un tanto de sentido porque ahí estaba Gerald también y era su mejor amigo ¿no se lo podía decir a él?_

_Todos esos pensamientos no la abandonaron ni un solo segundo y eso hizo que la pobre rubia tuviera un fin de semana fatal sin conciliar el sueño y lleno de ansiedad por la incertidumbre, hasta que por fin el lunes llegó y a decir verdad no tuvo nada de tiempo para hablar con Arnold. Sin embargo esperaba que él la fuera a ver a su práctica, cosa que no sucedió y lo cual le dejaba sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía un tanto aliviada de no verlo pero por otro, estaba triste de que él no la hubiera buscado. La rubia apostó por la serenidad y decidió que era hora de irse a casa, darse un buen baño que la ayudaríaa despejarse y tirarse a dormir y reponer todo el sueño perdido del fin de semana._

_La capitana se echó su maleta deportiva al hombro y comenzó a atravesar el campo de futbol para ir hacia los casilleros por su mochila. Sin embargo en el camino se topó con algo que no quería ver:_

_Arnold y Layla estaban hablando detrás de los salones, que era el camino por donde ella debía pasar. Estaban tomados de la mano, Layla le mecía el brazo mientras hablaban y él se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nervios. Helga supo que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y no quiso averiguar qué era exactamente, no quería ver mas… si eso era lo que Arnold iba a contarle prefería seguir huyendo y no hablar con él._

_Así pues, en ese momento ella decidió que ya había hecho suficiente y que ahora se lo dejaba a Layla. Ella necesitaba resolverse con urgencia antes de salir destrozada._

_Después de ese día, toda la semana estuvo evitando al chico. Él la había estado buscando en su salón, en su práctica y le había dejado recados con Phoebe, pero Helga nunca los había antendido y no tenía intenciones de buscarlo. La rubia se escabullía nada más de verlo rondar los lugares en los que ella frecuentaba y había estado saliendo tarde de la escuela evitando ir a su propia casa ya que Miriam le había dicho que Arnold también había estado yendo a buscarla ahí. Su mente le decía que no verlo era lo mejor y que así podía proteger su corazón de una nueva decepción. Aunque en el fondo eso le causaba conflicto. Helga G. Pataki, navegaba con bandera de "ruda" y "fuerte" pero en realidad se sentía una completa cobarde por no poder manejar el rechazo del chico._

_Helga no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a seguir de esa forma, pero no quería pensar en ello en esos momentos. Sin embargo y contra los pronósticos de aquella niña enamorada, la vida iba a ponerla en un aprieto para demostrarle que no podía huír para siempre sin enfrentar el destino. Gracias a Phoebe y Gerald, Arnold se enteró que Helga se estaba quedando hasta tarde en la escuela para entrenar y después solía pasar por el parque a comprar un helado, así que decidió esperarla ahí y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. La chica le había estado huyendo durante varios días y si ella podía ser terca, él sería más perseverante aún. No entendía el cambio repentino en su actitud y eso le extrañaba y le molestaba, pero había otra cosa que quería decirle con urgencia y no iba a desisitir._

_Helga caminaba por el solitario parque mientras saboreaba su helado favorito de chocolate con chispas. Era una tarde fresca, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero no tenía prisa en llegar a casa, en donde también tenía algo de problemas con sus padres, los mismos de siempre a decir verdad. La intensa chica se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, dispuesta a disfrutar su soledad por un momento. Sin embargo, Arnold, que la había estado siguiendo con sigilo decidió que era hora de encararla._

— _Hasta que por fin te encuentro —dijo, acercándose a ella. Helga dio un salto que la hizo dejar caer su helado al piso._

— _C-Cabeza de b-balón… —balbuceó ella, muy sorprendida. Algo en su interior le dijo que huyera pero Arnold leyó sus ojos antes de que pudiera intentar algo y la tomó de los hombros, inmovilizándola._

— _No vas a ir a ningún lado, tu y yo vamos a hablar._

— _T-Tengo que irme a casa, mis padres se van a molestar…_

— _Tu y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, Helga y no te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta que me expliques porque rayos me has estado huyendo todos estos días —le demandó. La expresión del chico era molesta, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma._

— _No te estaba huyendo, es que estuve muy ocupada y…_

— _¡Por favor! Eso no es verdad. Helga, he venido aquí a hablar contigo y quiero saber la verdad y hasta donde sé, ambos hemos sido muy buenos amigos y nos hemos contado cosas muy personales y eso habla de cierto grado de confianza entre nosotros, así que te pido que a estas alturas no me salgas con mentiras porque te conozco… sé cuando mientes, sé cuando dudas… y ¿sabes? Estos días en los que no te he visto he extrañado platicar contigo, me he sentido raro de no tenerte cerca y la verdad es que me molesta mucho no tener una explicación al respecto porque no te he hecho nada para que hagas este tipo de cosas… ¿o sí?_

_Helga suspiró ante el cuestionamiento y le rehuyó la mirada. Arnold estaba molesto y en cierta forma tenía razón, pero ella había tenido tanto miedo que en su mente la mejor opción había sido huír, cosa que no había resultado nada bien después de todo. Había querido escapar del rechazo, mismo que iba a experimentar en esos momentos, asi que ¿qué mas daba? Sentía que podía soportarlo de nuevo, una tercera vez ¿por qué no? Así que decidió hablar…_

— _Bueno es que, no quería ser un… ¿cómo decirlo? Un obstáculo, tu novia podría molestarse porque nos llevamos bien y pues pensé que lo mejor sería no hablarte para evitarte problemas…_

— _¿Mi novia? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, confundido retirándole las manos de los hombros._

— _Si, bueno te vi tomándole la mano a Layla el otro día, detrás de los salones y pues… bueno yo creí que…_

— _Ya veo, tu creíste que ella y yo estábamos saliendo —el rostro de Arnold se relajó un poco al descubrir la razón del distanciamiento de la chica._

— _¿N-No están saliendo? —él negó con la cabeza—. Oh, vaya, esto ha sido un mal entendido —dijo ella con expresión contrariada—. Yo pensé… yo creí que de eso era de lo que me querías hablar y que por eso ibas a ir a buscarme a mi práctica… creí que querías que te ayudara a… bueno y cuando los vi ahí pensé…_

— _Siempre piensas las cosas antes de tiempo, ya te lo he dicho. No puedes pensar por los demás o suponer cosas, eso está mal, pero bueno, ahora entiendo por qué no querías hablarme. De hecho, yo estaba por ir a buscarte cuando ella me interceptó. Se me declaró… —Helga sintió una puñalada en el pecho._

— _Y-Y t-tu… ¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _Que no podía corresponderle…_

— _¿Ah no? Yo pensé que ella te gustaba desde la primaria._

— _Yo también lo pensé, pero, desde hace un tiempo descubrí que no… descubrí que me gusta alguien más —ahí estaba de nuevo. Su corazón iba a romperse nuevamente, pero ahora no sería por culpa de Layla, aunque no podía imaginarse de quién se trataba esta vez._

— _Ah, ya veo. Bueno pues, deberías ir a buscarla ya que hemos aclarado esto. Sólo quiero decirte que, evidentemente tomaré mi distancia por que bueno ella quizás pueda malinterpretar esta especie de amistad que tenemos y no quisiera ser una molestía…_

— _Helga ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?_ _—le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa y cambiando el tema totalmente._

— _¿A-Amable dices? Arnoldo no confundas las cosas, mira todos son amables contigo… Gerald, Phoebe, Stinky… Harold… hasta Rhonda y sobretodo Layla…_

— _Sí, pero tú lo haces de una forma diferente —la ruda jovencita había estado a su lado desde la muerte de sus abuelos y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, creado nuevos recuerdos y se habían conocido más a fondo. Por supuesto que ella era amable, lo cuidaba, lo procuraba, siempre andaba detrás de él al verlo decaído y le ofrecía alguna ocurrencia muy a su estilo para hacerlo reir y levantarle el ánimo. Y eso le gustaba. Sí, Layla y los demás amigos podían ser amables, pero no como la chica rubia lo hacía. Él quería que las cosas fueran así… por siempre. Había visto el lado de Helga que nadie conocía y lo quería sólo para él, la quería cerca._

— _Ya te dije, estás diciendo tonterías yo sólo he tratado de ayudarte por que me caes mas o menos bien y pues…_

— _¿Aún me amas?_ _—soltó él. Helga casi se va hacia atrás con aquella pregunta tan directa._

— _¿Q-Qué tonterías dices, Arnoldo?_ _—nerviosa, se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con sus manos—._ _Haz comido demasiado azúcar por hoy. Oh mira la hora voy a llegar tarde a mi práctica nocturna_ _—mintió consultando el reloj._

— _Hoy no tienes práctica y menos a esta hora._

— _Claro que tengo, se organizó de último minuto._

— _Helga, necesito saberlo —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada como sopesando su respuesta por unos momentos. Él aguardó. Después como si le hubieran dado cuerda, Helga se volvió a encarar los ojos de Arnold y sacó lo que llevaba dentro._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambiaría? Somos amigos y eso ya está en el pasado._

— _¿Estás segura? —se acercó a ella decidido y la chica retrocedió—. Por que yo creo que nada está en el pasado y ¿sabes? Tu respuesta cambiaría todo._

— _¿De qué hablas?_ _No te entiendo… no entiendo nada Arnold…_

— _Te veo Helga y no es que seas otra, en realidad eres tú. Eres, conmigo. Eres a mi lado. Eres simplemente tú, tal cual, como nunca antes nadie ha conocido y eso me gusta...—ella se quedó boquiabierta—. Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso necesito que me digas si aun sientes algo por mi, por que yo…_ _—Arnold se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—,_ _me siento tan bien junto a ti. Me hace tanto bien nuestras pláticas tontas y serias, tus ocurrencias y las mías… nuestra libertad al estar los dos solos… y quiero que sea así, porque me gustas mucho y sí, si estoy hablando enserio aunque no lo creas. Aunque tu cabeza te diga que no es verdad y quieras salir huyendo porque quieres protegerte… no lo hagas por favor, te prometo que si hay una posibilidad de que sientas aun algo por mi, te juro que voy a cuidarte porque quiero que tu me cuides también._

— _Aún… aún te amo. Más de lo que puedo decir —Helga no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a llorar—. Lo intenté y quise alejarme tantas veces, pero cuando pasó lo de tus abuelos no pude y no quise dejarte solo, así no me correspondieras quería hacerte sentir que podías contar conmigo como una amiga, ya no quería ser ruda o grosera contigo, sólo quería que volvieras a sonreír, pero por dentro, cada vez se sentía peor ser sólo tu amiga y por eso es que decidí alejarme estos días, porque pensé que tu y Layla eran novios y porque pensé que nunca podrías fijarte en mi y que debía olvidarte y sacarte de mi y eso no iba a suceder si seguíamos llevándonos tan bien._

— _Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar esto sola y por causarte ese conflicto, no t elo pedí pero tu, graciasa lo que sientes por mi tomaste la misión de levantarme y estoy muy agradecido por eso Helga, lo juro_ —Arnold le levantó el mentón a la chica, buscando su mirada— _y déjame decirte que eres totalmente correspondida, Geraldine y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿aceptarías?_

— _Dios, Arnold… por supuesto que si —susurró ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Arnold la apretó lo más fuete que pudo a él y luego la besó._

* * *

— Wow… _—_ exclamó Arnold cuando Helga terminó el relato.

— Fue en este lugar, justo donde estamos sentados

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? —le preguntó a su esposa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Tenía la esperanza de que quizás al estar en este lugar, con un significado especial para nosotros algún recuerdo viniera a tu mente —admitió—. Pero está bien, no quiero presionarte por eso tampoco te dije nada, esperaba que llegara por sí solo.

— Con razón… —Arnold le tomó la mano a Helga y sonrió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la empresaria, ladeando el rostro.

— Este lugar me provoca una sensación de paz y de alegría y ahora entiendo que es porque aquí sucedió algo sumamente especial para los dos.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó, feliz.

— De verdad… —en un impulso que vino muy dentro de él, Arnold se acercó a Helga y la besó. Algo se encendió dentro de los dos… algo que era indescriptiblemente fuerte y que creía no haber sentido nunca antes.


	5. El plan de Layla

— ¿Socios de nuevo? —Layla le extendió la mano a Brainy mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa socarrona. El chico le cerró la puerta de su departamento en la cara—. Imbécil —susurró ella acomodándose el abrigo y dando media vuelta para salir de aquel edificio. Habían platicado ya lo suficiente para tener un buen plan, mismo que había sido más de la autoría de ella que de Brainy a quién ya notaba algo "desesperado", pues quería que las cosas se dieran sumamente rápido y ella sabía que, aunque ambos quisieran eso, no sería así. Sin embargo, estaba confiada porque a ella se le daba esperar y ya lo había hecho suficiente, sabía que tenía una buena oportunidad, sino de quedarse con Arnold por lo menos de hacerle la vida imposible a Helga y arruinar su matrimonio. En el pasado había confiado demasiado en Brainy, cosa que la hizo fracasar en su plan y le había costado irse de Hillwood. Pero esa vez estaba decidida a obtener su revancha por la humillación que tuvo que pasar... la pelirroja nunca se olvidaría de ese día, en el que estuvo a punto de tener éxito y separar a los rubios. Layla no pudo evitar que mientras caminaba hacia su casa, los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaran a su mente:

_Era el último día de clases aquella mañana y por la noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de gala con motivo del fin del segundo año escolar y ella estaba lista. Llevaría a cabo su golpe aquella noche para separar a Arnold y Helga al fin._

_Llegó a los terrenos de la escuela por la parte trasera para evitar de esa forma ser vista. Eran las 5:00 de la mañana y el frío la calaba un poco pero no le impedía sentirse victoriosa incluso antes de que llevara a cabo su plan. La chica se subió la cremallera de su chamarra negra y escondió su cabello rojo en el gorro de la misma, atravesó el campo de futbol americano y enfiló al edificio principal._

_Poco había quedado de aquella Layla educada y tímida que alguna vez fue en la primaria y todo ese cambio se había suscitado debido a la muerte repentina de su padre, el cual había sido su única familia. Perderlo le había amargado por completo la existencia. Un paro cardiaco había terminado de la nada con la vida de la persona más importante para ella. Había sucedido durante el primer semestre de la universidad, estando en clases le avisaron. Aún al recordarlo podía sentirse quebrada como ese fatídico día. Sus compañeros la habían acompañado en aquella situación, sobretodo Helga y Arnold. Extrañamente la rubia había sido la primera en llegar a su casa y ayudarla. Ellas dos nunca habían sido amigas, se podría decir que Helga la había "odiado" parte de la primaria ya que ella y Arnold se gustaban (pese a que nunca fueron novios), pero Helga había cambiado mucho con el tiempo y aunque el lado rudo que la caracterizaba seguía ahí, era mucho más cálida con todos y más con las personas que le importaban, lo sabía porque a partir de su cambio Layla la observaba en secreto._

_En aquella ocasión Helga había llegado a su casa con víveres y muchas flores y se ofreció a hacer la comida para las personas que acudieran al duelo. Arnold había llegado poco después:_

_Layla abrazaba con fuerza a Arnold que acababa de llegar a su casa. La pelirroja lloraba desconsolada en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Ninguno hablaba, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de ella en la habitación. Después de un rato, él decidió apartarla, pero Layla lo sujetó de la cintura y se quedó abrazándolo._

— _Sé que no hay palabras para esto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y te acompaño, quizás no pueda entender totalmente tu dolor, pero lo comparto._

— _G-Gracias Arnold, es… el que estés aquí significa mucho para mí —se sentía bien tenerlo ahí, que él estuviera preocupado por ella y que la acompañara. Hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia él se habían definido y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de Arnold, pese a que las cosas en la primaria no se hubieran dado ya que estaban pequeños, ahora ella veía una nueva oportunidad para conquistarlo y a lo mejor no era el momento dada la situación, pero iba a conservar su oportunidad._

_De pronto Helga salió de la cocina y entró a la sala en donde ella se encontraba con Arnold y en presencia del ataúd de su padre._

— _Layla oye, ¿tienes café para…? Ah, hola Arnold —saludó ella incómoda al verlos abrazados y conversando—. Ah… yo… creo que lo vi en algún lado, lo siento —agregó rápidamente y regresó por donde había salido. Arnold sonrió._

— _¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Antes de que llegue todo Hillwood —preguntó Arnold y en ese momento sonó el timbre._

— _Ayuda a Helga con el asunto de la comida por favor. El café está en el primer estante a la derecha, en la alacena._

— _De acuerdo —asintió él._

* * *

_Layla había estado algo ocupada con la recepción de amigos y conocidos en su casa que no había tenido tiempo de asomarse en la cocina. A decir verdad había mandado a Arnold ahí a propósito. Cuando vio la cara de Helga al encontrarlos abrazados algo dentro de ella cobró vida y supo que podía hacerla sentir un poquito mal. No era que le cayera mal, pero, disfrutaba marcar su territorio. Arnold y Helga eran amigos, pero era evidente que Helga G. Pataki aun moría por el noble rubio._

_La pelirroja vio la oportunidad de escaparse por un momento y esperando encontrar ambos en un ambiente incómodo en la cocina, se dirigió ahí. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarlos a los dos acoplados cocinando, sirviendo, conversando y riendo._

_Ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia ya que ella se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta. Había una química en el ambiente entre ellos, la forma en la que ella lo miraba no era una sorpresa, pero si la de él. Estaban felices, bromeaban, se pasaban los platos y los utensilios y tocaban sus dedos por breves segundos y el rostro de Arnold… era diferente… resplandecía…_

_De pronto el trapo de cocina se le resbaló a Helga y los dos se agacharon a recogerlo… sin querer se tomaron de la mano al querer tomarlo al mismo tiempo y Layla se sorprendió totalmente al ver el color rojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Arnold._

_Inconscientemente ella los había juntado, ella lo había iniciado todo y se arrepentiría de eso por siempre._

_Después del funeral de su padre ella se tomó unos días de la universidad. Helga, Arnold y los demás la fueron a visitar en varias ocasiones y aunque quiso tener varios momentos a solas con el chico, nunca pudo. O Gerald se lo llevaba para hablar de deportes o se sentaba junto a Helga y comenzaban una conversación amena._

_Después cuando regresó a clases Layla tuvo tanta tarea que no pudo concentrarse más que en eso y para cuando puso orden en su vida, los abuelos de Arnold murieron y aunque ella vio la oportunidad de regresarle el favor se dio cuenta de que Helga ya se había ganado ese privilegio sin siquiera haber hecho algo en especial y con el pasar del tiempo y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo más que mirar, ellos dos se hicieron novios._

_Desde entonces las cosas nunca fueron iguales para Layla que se dedicó a esperar en las sombras su oportunidad._

_Layla entró a la escuela y se dirigió al pasillo en donde se encontraban los casilleros de todo el alumnado, colocó su mochila en el suelo y sacó un bonche de folletos que comenzó a tirar por todo el piso del pasillo. Habiendo terminado su cometido, dio media vuelta y enfiló a su casa. Ya volvería más tarde para contemplar su creación._

* * *

_8:00 am Universidad 118_

_Cuando la pelirroja entró al pasillo de los casilleros, la escuela explotaba. Todos los alumnos de todos los grados se habían reunido ahí y levantaban los folletos del piso para leerlos. Muchos reían, unos se miraban a otros, asombrados, otros más cuchicheaban por lo bajo… aquello era un festín._

_Layla se abrió paso entre el tumulto y hacia el final del pasillo vislumbró a Helga haciendo trizas el folleto que tenía en las manos. Junto a ella estaba Phoebe que meneaba la cabeza en señal de reprobación mientras leía._

_Llegó hasta a ellas, ya que su casillero era el último de la fila._

— _¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo sorpresa._

— _¡Está pasando que están inventando basura de mí, de nuevo, eso está pasando! —Helga recogió un folleto del suelo y se lo aventó a Layla. Ella leyó:_

— _La Srita. Helga G. Pataki, capitana del equipo de Futbol Americano descubran el gran secreto que oculta —rezaba en la primera sección del folleto. Layla pasó la hoja y siguió leyendo en voz alta:_

_La ruda rubia de perfectas calificaciones y cualidades físicas tiene una madre que es alcohólica y drogadicta. Ahora sabemos porque ella se comportaba de forma tan grosera con todos desde pequeña. Buscaba la atención que en su casa nunca les dieron sus padres. Ni siendo la heredera de una compañía telefónica te salvas de vivir este tipo de cosas, pero es claro el porqué. Su padre Bob Pataki es un viejo tacaño al cual solo le importa su empresa y su hija Olga quién es artista y hippie y nada tiene que ver con su linda hermana menor, empezando porque a ella sus padres si la quieren y si la planearon. Después tenemos a su madre Miriam siempre tuvo comportamientos raros y no es de extrañarse que casi nunca se le haya visto salir de su casa, pero claro, si ella es una adicta todo cobra sentido. Y no me crean querida base estudiantil, pero tengo mis teorías sobre que Helga es la que le consigue las drogas a su madre como venganza de su abandono y con tal de que la deje en paz y no interfiera en su camino._

_Por otro lado, todos podemos ver que tiene una "relación" ejemplar, pero en realidad la rubia disfruta engañar a Arnold Shortman mientras ese pobre ingenuo está tirando la baba por ella. Es de dominio público que la furia Pataki siempre ha estado enamorada de Arnold, y ahora que al fin lo tiene y ha cumplido su capricho parece haberse aburrido inmensamente de lo bueno y correcto que puede ser el pobre tipo, pero no quiero arruinarle la diversión a nadie. Hagan sus teorías y sus apuestas que pronto se develará el affaire de nuestra capitana._

— _Esto es horrible, Helga —dijo Layla terminando de leer._

— _¡Es una porquería! —la rubia pateó su casillero. Los presentes la miraron. Ella examinó el lugar. Quien quiera que hubiera inventado esas tonterías se las vería con ella. Se habían metido con su madre, con Bob, su hermana y Arnold. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera de ella, pero no de su familia y mucho menos de su novio, y llegar al grado de calumniarla a semejante grado inventando que ella le daba drogas a su madre y engañaba a Arnold era una total bajeza._

_Brainy se abrió espacio por la multitud, su cara era de alarma. Se dirigió hasta los casilleros del fondo y ahí vio a Helga. Cuando la rubia reparó en él, lo alcanzó a medio camino y le habló al oído._

— _Dime, por lo que más quieres pedazo de basura que no fuiste tú el que soltó información mía, nadie más que tú, Phoebe y Arnold sabían acerca de la enfermedad de mi mamá._

— _Helga, jamás haría algo como eso… quizás ellos… —ella lo miró con desconcierto._

— _No te atrevas a insinuar que alguno tuvo algo que ver, Brainy._

— _Si, discúlpame Helga no quise decir eso. Es sólo que esto es una pesadilla —lamentó el muchacho arrugando el panfleto que llevaba en la mano y viendo de re ojo a Layla que observaba la escena a lo lejos._

— _Ya. Perdóname por dudar de ti Brainy, ha sido injusto de mi parte._

— _Descuida, te entiendo —ella asintió con pesar y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. De pronto Brainy vio que la cara de Helga cambió totalmente y se giró para ver que Arnold y Gerald llegaban junto a ellos. La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio que su novio llevaba consigo uno de los panfletos._

— _Arnold… yo… —el cuerpo de Helga se movió instintivamente hacia atrás cuando éste llegó hasta ella. Toda la escuela lo vio: El rubio la abrazó y le plantó un beso en la boca._

_Enseguida los chiflidos de Gerald se hicieron presentes, Phoebe aplaudió y algunos alumnos rieron y aplaudieron también._

— _No tienes nada que explicar —le dijo el rubio a su novia cuando se separó de ella—, confío totalmente en ti y en lo que tenemos —declaró sonriendo._

— _Gracias, mi cielo —pronunció ella y ahora fue su turno para besarlo._

_El timbre los sobresaltó interrumpiendo aquel momento de chisme en el pasillo. Todos los alumnos tomaron sus libros y se enfilaron a sus clases. Helga hizo lo mismo de la mano de Arnold, seguidos por Phoebe y Gerald._

_Cuando el cuartero estuvo a una distancia prudente, Brainy se acercó a Layla._

— _Te pasaste —le reclamó enojado, mirando a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera con ella._

— _Te recuerdo que tú me diste la información —contestó ella sin quitarle la vista a los rubios que se perdían a lo lejos, tomados de la mano. Estaba furiosa._

— _Si, pero no creí que fueras a hacer algo tan bajo e idiota. ¿Ves lo que conseguiste? Era obvio que Shortman la apoyaría. Hasta para planear eres una estúpida._

— _Cállate, idiota —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa—. Ya veremos más tarde si la sigue apoyando._

— _Eres una basura. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con esto._

— _Demasiado tarde, querido._

_Layla lo soltó y se fue caminando hacia su salón. Brainy se quedó en medio del lugar, lamentándose totalmente haberle hecho caso a Layla en ese plan horrible y arriesgado._

* * *

_Llegó la ansiada noche. Después de lo que Helga había vivido en la mañana estuvo a punto de no ir al baile, sin embargo Arnold la había convencido, antes de salir de clases:_

— _Arnoldo, no vayas a enojarte pero, la verdad es que creo que sería mejor que no fuera a la fiesta de fin de curso... —Arnold se detuvo en las escaleras afuera de la escuela y la miró algo preocupado._

— _Entiendo que te sientas incómoda y respetaré tu decisión si en verdad no quieres ir por ti y no por lo que los demás vayan a pensar, aunque creo que ese nunca ha sido tu caso, preciosa._

— _Si, bueno es que… ahora me siento algo extraña por todo esto, sé que dijiste que no tenía que explicarlo pero…_

— _De acuerdo. Hablemos de esto, ven —le dijo tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse en las jardineras—. Te escucho._

— _Estoy molesta de que se hayan metido con mi familia, contigo… y de que hayan insinuado que drogo a mi madre y que te engaño cuando no es así._

— _Cielo, creo que la gente que te quiere te conoce y no necesita una explicación por cosas tan estúpidas como la que hicieron. Esa pobre persona con demasiado tiempo de sobra es alguien que está enfermo. Si creían que por un momento me harían dudar de ti o de lo nuestro pues temo que se han llevado una gran decepción. Porque te conozco Geraldine, y sé que jamás harías algo así. Ahora, es verdad, el asunto de tu madre fue algo muy delicado, pero sabemos que no es así y te estás haciendo cargo de ello ¿no? Ella ha comenzado a ir a rehabilitación y hace progresos, entonces la verdad es que lo que digan no importa. Sólo quiero que sepas eso._

— _Ay, Arnold, siempre tienes las palabras correctas, en verdad que no te equivocaste de carrera, eres tan bueno… —le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con ternura._

— _Y tú estás preciosa y muero por verte en tu vestido… ¿Me vas a conceder ese capricho?_

— _De acuerdo —asintió ella, besándolo._

_La rubia se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Había elegido un vestido azul rey de tela brillosa pegado al cuerpo y se había recogido el cabello en un moño bajo a la altura de la nuca. Unas arracadas doradas colgaban de sus orejas y se había maquillado un poco eligiendo un labial rojo para hacer un poco de contraste. El resultado le había agradado mucho. A decir verdad, ya era más femenina que en el pasado, sin embargo eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se arreglaba tanto. Pero ese día era una ocasión especial porque sería el primer año en que iría al baile y ahora con Arnold de novio y no quería perderse esa oportunidad de deslumbrarlo y por supuesto de verlo a él en traje._

_Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia, fue hacia su armario y tomó unas zapatillas azules de tacón bajo. No quería resaltar más que Arnold que era algo más bajito que ella así que con ese pensamiento se las calzó._

_Estaba terminando de ordenar su pequeña bolsita cuando su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de texto de Arnold:_

_Gerald está teniendo problemas para decidir su look, lo alcanzaré en su casa, decidiremos juntos e iremos a la escuela. Te veo ahí máximo como en una hora. Ya muero por verte. Te amo. No te enojes con Gerald ni conmigo._

_La chica sonrió. Ese par era increíble. Sus delgados dedos teclearon unos números que se sabían de memoria y se puso el teléfono al oído:_

— _¿Cómo vas, Phoebs? Si yo también estoy lista, pero Arnold acaba de avisarme que… Si, si ya sé, tu novio puede ser demasiado extraño. Es una simple fiesta… de acuerdo te veo en la entrada de la escuela en veinte minutos._

* * *

— _Venga ya, viejo. He votado por el traje rojo de terciopelo y se está haciendo tarde, las chicas van a matarnos._

— _¿Estás seguro Arnold? No prefieres el verde ¿qué crees que diga Phoebe? —se cuestionó el chico frente al espejo intercambiando los trajes y poniéndolos frente a él._

— _Te dirá que con el que sea te ves bien y que eres el amor de su vida. Por favor, sólo elige —le suplicó._

— _De acuerdo, será el rojo —dijo al fin Gerald y Arnold alzó los ojos y las manos al cielo dando gracias. Gerald comenzó a cambiarse—. Oye Arnie, respecto a el asunto de la mañana…_

— _Gerald, no dudo de Helga ni un poco…_

— _No, no, tranquilo Arnold, eso lo sé. La verdad es que es un argumento bastante tonto el que usaron y definitivamente es mentira la parte del engaño. Si alguien hubiera escrito eso de Phoebs tampoco lo creería. Bueno y la parte de la mamá de Helga, es que eso es algo muy bajo. Pero mi punto no es ese. Emm ¿no sospechas de alguien?_

— _No, la verdad no —admitió Arnold—. Sólo creo que quien lo hizo tiene demasiado tiempo libre y mucho rencor._

— _Bueno pues yo si tengo una teoría —comenzó Gerald. Arnold le dedicó una mirada a su amigo mientras éste se la devolvía por el espejo—. Yo sospecho de Layla._

— _Oh vamos, Gerald… ella no tendría por qué…_

— _Arnie, Arnie, Arnie —movió la cabeza en negación su mejor amigo—. De toda la escuela ella sería la única sospechosa. Piénsalo por un momento. Lo que venía escrito en eso eran datos que sólo los que fuimos a la primaria juntos sabíamos o sospechábamos, empezando por la historia familiar de Helga y el asunto de que ella estaba enamorada de ti desde entonces._

— _Entonces eso vuelve sospechosos a todos nuestros compañeros de la primaria, Gerald, no solo a Layla._

— _No viejo, yo digo que no. La pobre chica se te declaró antes de que anduvieras con Helga y por lo que recuerdo ella no daba crédito a que te hubieras enamorado de la furia Pataki y no de ella. Yo creo que está muy claro._

— _Eso era antes. No sé, no creo, nos llevamos bien y somos amigos. Además la he visto entablar buenas conversaciones con mi chica. No sé Gerald, siento que no se trata de ella… —su mejor amigo suspiró._

— _A veces puedes ser demasiado noble ¿sabes?_

* * *

_Phoebe y Helga se encontraban en la barra de bebidas platicando y esperando a sus respectivos novios. Phoebe se había decantado por un vestido rojo, se había soltado el cabello y usado al fin lentes de contacto. Helga estaba segura de que Gerald iba a babear todo el lugar._

_Se encontraban platicando cuando Layla y Brainy se acercaron a ellas. El chico llevaba una bandeja de copas consigo y la dejó en un espacio de la mesa de bebidas._

— _Hola chicas —les saludó la pelirroja. Layla iba enfundada en un vestido negro strapless con su largo y ondulado cabello rojo suelto._

— _Te ves muy bien, me gusta tu vestido —le dijo Helga a la chica con sinceridad._

— _Ustedes están fabulosas como siempre —dijo la aludida regresando el cumplido._

— _Y yo soy un afortunado por estar entre tanta belleza así que propongo un brindis —dijo el chico._

— _Sus copas señoritas —Layla le pasó una copa primero a Phoebe y luego a Helga. Las chicas le sonrieron ante el cumplido galante de su amigo 0y chocaron sus copas entre sí para después darle un sorbo al vino tinto que contenían._

— _Te ves bastante bien Brainy —lo aduló Helga dándole un golpe en el hombro. El chico llevaba un traje negro con moño. Se había echado el cabello hacia atrás y aunque llevaba sus lentes de fondo de botella, lucía bien. Diferente. La chica estaba feliz de haber asistido. Pese a que Arnold y Gerald aún no había llegado sentía que la noche era prometedora. Extrañamente se sintió alegre de tener ahí con ella a Brainy y a Layla. En el pasado no habían sido bueno amigos, pero el chico que había sido su acosador personal se había convertido en un amigo cercano el cual ella apreciaba tanto que le había contado cosas algo personales, al igual que él había tenido esa confianza de contarle cosas de su vida. Brainy no podía dejar de ser raro, pero para Helga era una gran persona. Luego estaba la pelirroja. De igual forma ambas tenían una larga historia que se remontaba desde la primaria. Si bien Layla nunca llegaría a ser alguien como lo que Phoebe significaba para la rubia, si se había vuelto una buena amiga para ella. Helga no se enorgullecía del trato que le había dado en la primaria o de lo que llegó a pensar de ella tachándola de doña perfecta. Cuando el padre de Layla había muerto, Helga sintió que le debía aquella ayuda por todo lo ruda que había llegado a hacerle o decirle en algún momento. Después de eso fue que su relación cambió de conocidas a amigas._

— _Gracias, rubia — le respondió un poco apenado._

— _Bueno ¿y sus novios no piensan venir o qué? —las cuestionó Layla._

— _Hablando de los reyes de Roma —susurró Phoebe embobada. Helga desvió la mirada hacia los dos chicos que entraban y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Arnold iba en un traje y corbata azul con camisa blanca y se había hecho el cabello hacia un lado. Caminaba hacia ella dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta. Por su parte Gerald llevaba el traje rojo de terciopelo con moño negro y camisa blanca que su mejor amigo le había ayudado a elegir y enarcaba una ceja sin quitarle los ojos a su hermosa novia._

— _Por buda… —susurró Helga._

— _Por dos… —soltó Phoebe a su lado._

_Arnold tomó a Helga por la cadera y la acercó a ella con aire coqueto. Ella soló una carcajada. Pocas veces se le veía a Arnold en esa actitud, pero a ella le encantaba._

— _Qué bueno que me convenciste de venir —le susurró ella al oído._

— _Te dije que era la mejor idea. Estás… wow —Arnold le tomó la mano y la hizo girar en su lugar para apreciarla de pies a cabeza—, estás preciosa._

— _Y tú estás guapísimo… valió la pena la espera —le guitó el ojo y luego se besaron. Brainy y Layla miraban la escena a lo lejos con sonrisas fingidas._

— _Brainy, Layla, se ven espectaculares también —les dijo Arnold saludándolos con un gesto de la cabeza—. Y disculpen, pero si me permiten, me voy a llevar a esta señorita a bailar._

— _Hola y adiós chicos. Nosotros también los dejamos un momento —anunció Gerald viendo a Layla y Brainy. El chico llevó a su novia al centro de la pista de baile en donde estaban varios de sus compañeros. Distinguieron ahí a Harold y Rhonda, Nadine y Peapod._

— _Se tardaron bastante Gerald, no sé por qué siempre te tienes que preocupar tanto por tu aspecto si sabes que con cualquier cosa que te pongas yo seré feliz —le recriminó Phoebe._

— _No te enojes doctora. Quería estar presentable para ti, y sin querer hemos escogido el mismo color… somos el uno para el otro ¿no crees? —le dijo desviando la atención del regaño. Phoebe rió—. Oye y ¿cómo está Helga con el asunto de la mañana?_

— _Platicamos un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran. Está más tranquila, aunque evidentemente está muy molesta por lo que dijeron de su madre, pero Arnold la convenció de no buscar venganza._

— _Ese Arnold… es demasiado… tranquilo. Yo tengo mis sospechas Phoebs._

— _Layla, ¿cierto? —Gerald asintió mirando a todas direcciones. Helga y Arnold bailaban algo lejos de ellos._

— _Creo que es la única que tiene motivos. Arnold insiste en que no y sé que no conocemos a la mayoría de la universidad, prácticamente podría ser cualquiera si no se tratara de nuestros amigos, pero este asunto es particularmente por Helga y Arnold. La loca de Helga podrá tener demasiados enemigos debido a su carácter e incluso podríamos pensar que es porque es la capitana del equipo, pero no creo que alguien pudiera llegar a ese al grado de meterse con ella en cuanto a su familia sólo porque "les cae mal"._

— _Pienso igual que tú. Sé que Helga puede ser ruda, pero ya no es grosera con las personas. Así que mi conclusión llega a Layla. Si bien no son tan cercanas, Helga si la considera su amiga… Layla no sé… es como que está con nosotras, pero no se involucra mucho. Casi no nos cuenta sobre ella, ya sabes es solo como convivencia…_

— _Tenemos que observarla hoy, pero hay que ser cuidadosos. Puede que esté trabajando en conjunto con alguien —la futura médica, asintió._

* * *

_Helga y Arnold estaban bailando y disfrutando la noche que apenas empezaba. Era la primera vez que tenían algo así, como novios y ambos estaban muy felices de compartirlo._

_Cuando Helga le había dado el "si" aceptando ser su novia, Arnold estuvo seguro que muchas aventuras les esperaban a ambos. Lo que nunca pudo haber previsto es que se enamoraría como un loco de ella. Si bien la rubia seguía teniendo sus modales rudos se adentró aún más en conocerla como cuando empezó a interesarse por ella y notó sus cambios. Siendo novios ella le gustaba aún más. Helga era muy atenta con él y muy madura. Solían hablar muchísimo, de absolutamente todo y se habían vuelto verdaderamente mejores amigos. Sus personalidades constituían un equilibrio para su relación que marchaba muy bien. A veces discutían, porque evidentemente no pensaban igual, pero ambos estaban muy comprometidos el uno con el otro y cuando algo que les molestaba sucedía se sentaban a platicarlo. Arnold era muy feliz. A veces se preguntaba por qué no pudo ver todo eso en Helga cuando eran más chicos, pero después lo entendía: Todo debió haber sido así entre ellos para que pudieran llegar al punto de estar juntos porque se habían enamorado de verdad._

— _Y pensar que me he estado perdiendo de momentos así desde hace años —comentó Helga mientras daba vueltas con Arnold._

— _Lo sé. Aunque ya sabes lo que pienso —le recordó él acariciándole la mejilla a su novia._

— _Yo también lo pienso. Aunque no tenía forma de que todo iba a acabar en esto, me alegra que así haya sido —declaró Helga sonriente—. No lo quiero echar a perder._

— _Nunca lo harías, no digas eso —Arnold se separó un poco de ella y le besó el dorso de las manos._

* * *

— _Me voy de aquí, esto es un asco —anunció Brainy tomándose su copa hasta el fondo._

— _Eres muy impaciente —se burló Layla._

— _Puede ser, pero ya no quiero estar en esto. Te lo dejo a ti sola. Me salgo de esto —confesó su cómplice._

— _Cuando llegue la gloria haré que me beses los pies._

— _Vete al diablo, Layla._

— _Después de ti —le contestó ella divertida._

_Brainy dio media vuelta y se fue. Layla recorrió la pista de baile con la mirada. En una de las mesas del lado izquierdo, al fondo, encontró a la otra pieza del rompecabezas de aquella noche._

_Wolfgang y su pandilla de inseparables amigos ya estaban en ambiente. Aquellos chicos tenían la fama de que en cada fiesta de la escuela se dedicaban a emborrachar a novatos, los obligaban a conseguirles más alcohol para ellos y a hacer destrozos. Layla ya había previsto un favor del líder de aquel grupito. Días antes lo había contactado y le había ofrecido dinero para que comprara lo que fuera necesario para su diversión en la fiesta a cambio de un favor que no le develó en ese momento. Wolfgang aceptó. Layla sacó su celular de su pequeña bolsa de mano y consultó la hora. Faltaban pocos minutos._

* * *

— _¿Te sientes bien? —Arnold se dio cuenta que Helga llevaba unos minutos moviendo la cabeza levemente y haciendo una mueca extraña._

— _Si, sólo creo que necesito ir al baño nada más —dijo ella llevándose una mano a la sien—. Me comenzó un pequeño dolor de cabeza ¿me das un momento?_

— _¿Te acompaño?_

— _Estaré bien sólo necesito un momento no te preocupes, ya regreso._

— _De acuerdo, me quedaré en aquella mesa —le señaló y caminaron hasta ella. Arnold la siguió con la mirada y tomó asiento._

— _¿Qué le sucede? —le preguntó Rhonda acercándose al chico._

— _No sé, parecía que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Espero que no sea nada. ¿Dónde está Harold?_

— _En la mesa de postres —su esbelta amiga estudiante de diseño de modas le hizo una seña con la cabeza—. Hoy tiene permiso de comer lo que quiera._

— _Eres muy estricta con él Rhonda, pero reconozco que gracias a eso ahora tiene un cuerpo de modelo que no se lo aguanta._

— _La belleza cuesta —admitió su amiga._

— _Me gusta tu vestido, tú lo diseñaste ¿verdad? —Rhonda usaba un vestido verde con escote halter y que se ceñía en la delgada cintura de la muchacha y tenía la espalda descubierta._

— _Gracias, querido. Cuando quieras te hago algo parecido para tu novia —le guiñó el ojo. Arnold se rió. Rhonda estaba enfrascada en aquella conversación con su amigo cuando se dio cuenta de que Layla caminaba entre las mesas e iba en dirección al baño. Enseguida la chica buscó la mirada de su mejor amiga, Nadine que se dio cuenta y le asintió._

— _Bueno Arnie, tengo un asunto que atender con Nadine. Nos veremos pronto —se despidió ella._

* * *

_La rubia entró al lugar agarrándose ahora de la pared. El dolor de cabeza acababa de incrementar y comenzó a marearse. Fue hasta el lavadero y se miró al espejo. Casi no podía distinguirse a ella misma. Eso era malo y comenzó a asustarse. No podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que debía regresar con su novio y buscar ayuda. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y distinguió a Layla._

— _Lay-la… o-oye… dile a Arnold q-que… demonios ¿por qué me siento asi…? —bramó la rubia._

— _Creo que necesitas aire fresco, ven vamos a fuera, te acompaño._

— _No, pero A-Arnold…_

— _Ya le dije que vendría por ti y que nos esperara un momento._

_Layla pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Helga y la ayudó a caminar. Salió del baño y al lado encontraron la salida de emergencia del salón de eventos de la escuela, por la cual salieron. El aire comenzó a pegarle en la cara a Helga que sintió algo de alivio. Estaban en la parte trasera del campo de futbol americano._

— _¿Mejor? —escuchó Helga a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, el alivio que había sentido por un instante, comenzaba a esfumarse. Sus piernas no le respondían y comenzaba a ver borrosa a su amiga._

— _L-Llama a Arnold… —fue lo último que la rubia pudo articular antes de desmayarse._

* * *

_Wolfgang se levantó de la mesa un poco tembloroso. Había bebido bastante como era su costumbre tanto que cuando llegó el mensaje de texto de Layla había olvidado que la pelirroja de un grado menor al suyo, le había pedido un favor hacía días._

_El corpulento chico se abrió paso entre las mesas del lugar dando trompicones y caminando con dificultad. Ella lo estaba esperando cerca de la bodega de deportes, del otro lado del campo de futbol. Le tomó gran voluntad el llegar hasta ahí debido a su estado._

_Cuando llegó vio la puerta abierta pero la luz estaba apagada. Layla lo recibió afuera._

— _Wolfgang, te están esperando ahí adentro. Te traje a la chica que se moría de ganas de estar contigo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había alguien a quién le gustabas? —el chico la miró confundido._

— _No recuerdo eso —habló. Layla lo empujó y cuando Wolfgang estuvo dentro se dio cuenta de que Helga G. Pataki yacía ahí, recostada en un estante, inconsciente. El chico se alarmó._

— _N-No sé quién creessss que soy… p-pero n-no soy un violador. L-Lárgate de aquí antes de que les diga a los demás —la amenazó arrastrando las palabras._

— _¿Y a quién crees que van a creerle? ¿A un borracho como tú o a una alumna ejemplar como yo? No te conviene meterte en problemas Wolfgang. Lárgate tú mejor._

_El joven ingeniero no dijo nada más. Le dedicó una mirada llena de culpa a Pataki y decidió que era mejor salir de ahí. Layla lo miró salir de la bodega. Molesta. Le había apostado demasiado a un chico como él. Había pensado que por su estado tan inconveniente iba a ser fácil de manipular, sin embargo ahí estaba ella con su plan totalmente desecho. Torció la boca y se obligó a tranquilizarse. La chica cogió aire y cerró los ojos. Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que pasara más tiempo y Arnold saliera a buscar a su novia._

_Layla le dedicó una mirada de odio a Helga que estaba en el suelo y se le ocurrió una idea. Se hincó y se acercó a ella. Con la palma de la mano le corrió la pintura labial por la mejilla._

_¿Qué diría Arnold si regresaba por él y le contaba que en lo que ella sostenía a su novia había llegado el tipo con el que Helga lo engañaba y que los había visto irse a fajar a la bodega? Wolfgang no podría negar nada, estaba ebrio y con suerte al día siguiente no recordaría la mitad de lo que había hecho aquella noche._

* * *

_Phoebe regresó del baño alarmada y miró a Gerald y a Arnold._

— _Helga no está en el baño —anunció mientras buscaba a Layla por los alrededores. Tampoco había rastro de ella en el lugar. Phoebe tuvo un mal presentimiento._

— _Debemos ir a buscarla —Arnold se puso de pie en el mismo momento en que Rhonda, Nadine, Harold y Peapod se acercaban a ellos. Harold sostenía la bandeja con las copas medio vacías que Brainy les había llevado._

— _Heyerdhal ¿quién les sirvió estas bebidas?_

— _¿Qué? —exclamó la futura doctora._

— _Vi que estaban brindando con Brainy y Layla ¿Quién les sirvió las copas?_

— _No sé, ellos llegaron con la bandeja, pero Layla las repartió._

— _Coloqué tiras reactivas en todas las copas y esta reaccionó. Alguien le puso un estupefaciente a esta bebida._

— _A buscarlas, ¡ahora! —ordenó Arnold._

* * *

_Layla acomodó el cuerpo de Helga y decidió que sería buena idea revolverle el cabello para despeinarla ya que le daría el toque final a la escena._

_La pelirroja decidió que era prudente regresar, ir por Arnold comunicarle lo visto y conducirlo hasta ese lugar. En su mente todo sonaba muy bien._

_Sin embargo, cuando Layla salió de la bodega se encontró con el grupo de amigos esperándola. Wolfgang también estaba ahí. Un escalofrío la recorrió._

_Phoebe se aproximó a ella y le volteó la cara con una cachetada._

— _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A HELGA? —bramó la chica de ascendencia oriental. Phoebe no esperó respuesta de ella y entró a la bodega, seguida de Geral y de Arnold._

_El rubio se detuvo al lado de Layla, no la miró pero aun asi con voz severa se dirigió a ella:_

— _Aunque no creo en la violencia, podría matarte en este momento. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a Helga. Jamás —por fin le dedicó una mirada que nunca en la vida Layla pensó verle a Arnold. Había odio puro en su rostro y ella sintió que se le iba la vida._

— _Te hemos estado observando, Sawyer —anunció Rhonda._

— _Se nos hacía raro que ciertas sustancias desaparecieran del laboratorio de química —continuó Nadine._

— _Por suerte que hay cámaras de vigilancia a las cuales tenemos acceso gracias a que mis queridos suegritos son amigos del director —prosiguió Harold._

— _Eres una basura, Layla. Estás loca —le lanzó Rhonda sin tapujos._

— _Chicos… —Arnold salió de la bodega llevando en brazos a Helga—. Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor._

— _Ya lo hice desde que salimos del salón —anunció Peapod—. Vamos a la entrada de la escuela, ahí llegarán. Arnold asintió. El grupo de amigos cruzó el campo de futbol lo más rápido que pudo._

_Cinco minutos después Arnold subía con Helga en la ambulancia._

— _Te veremos ahí Arnie —le gritó Gerald. El rubio asintió y le tomó la mano a Helga mientras los para médicos checaban sus signos vitales. Aquello era una pesadilla. No podía entender los motivos por los cuales Layla le hubiera hecho eso a Helga, y lo único que atinó a pensar era que aquella chica estaba muy enferma y dañada._

_Sintió mucho coraje y enojo. Sentimientos que no eran tan fáciles de provocarle. Pero esta vez, se había metido con Helga quien era su familia, junto con sus amigos y los inquilinos de sunset arms._

_Entonces, Arnold se prometió jamás volver a confiar en Layla._


	6. ¿Por qué la elegiste?

_Helga se removió entre las sábanas. Escuchó el pitido de una máquina de su lado izquierdo y la molestia de algo en su muñeca derecha la alertó. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Arnold que estaba sentado en una silla frente a su cama la vio reaccionar y se acercó a ella._

— _Al fin despiertas, preciosa —dijo alegre, acariciándole la mejilla._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

— _Layla, ella… te drogó —le soltó Arnold_

— _¿QUÉ? Pero… ella me ayudó —recordó la chica. Layla se había ofrecido a llevarla a tomar aire para que se sintiera mejor._

— _Lo sé, bonita. Tampoco podíamos creerlo, pero, al final se destapó todo._

_Arnold le contó a detalle cómo habían sucedido las cosas: Layla había puesto una sustancia en su bebida y según el testimonio de Phoebe ella les había repartido las copas, cosa que Helga confirmó, lo recordaba. Luego él había llegado a la fiesta con Gerald y se habían ido a bailar. Layla se había quedado ahí cerca y cuando varios minutos después Helga se sintió mal ella la había seguido al baño. Como Arnold se entretuvo un poco con Rhonda, le dijo a Helga que no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja la había seguido, pero de haber sido así tampoco era algo que lo hubiera alertado porque para él eran buenos amigos._

— _¿Qué pasó en el baño? ¿Te hizo algo ahí?_

— _No. Entró y le dije que te llamara porque me estaba sintiendo muy mal, estaba viéndola borroso. Ella dijo que ya te había avisado que me acompañaría y que deberíamos ir a tomar aire. Fue cuando me sacó del salón y llegamos a la parte trasera de las canchas. Después de eso me desmayé. Esa maldita…_

— _Y todo lo que falta…_

— _¿Ahí no acabó? —Arnold negó con la cabeza. El rubio decidió acercar la silla en donde había estado esperando a que ella despertara. La puso al lado de la cama de Helga, le tomó la mano y prosiguió._

— _Nadine hacía días que se había dado cuenta que faltaban ciertas sustancias nocivas en el laboratorio, que usaban para hacer experimentos y ya que esas sustancias son peligrosas, se alarmaron por el uso que pudieran darle. Como sabemos, toda la escuela tiene cámaras y aunque nosotros no tenemos acceso a ellas tan fácilmente, sabemos quién es la mejor amiga de la química._

— _Rhonda —dijo Helga con una sonrisa._

— _Y sabemos cómo es Rhonda cuando se propone algo. Su papá es amigo cercano del director y les permitieron revisar las cintas. Revisaron varios días, y en la mayoría aparecía Layla rondando el lugar. Cuando al fin dieron con el día en el que se robó las sustancias, no la distinguieron porque iba cubierta con una sudadera con capa y su cara nunca se pudo ver. Pero sospechaban de ella. Rhonda me contó que la estuvieron observando esa noche. Cuando tú y ella desaparecieron, fueron directo a las copas de las cuales habían bebido ustedes cuatro y les pusieron tiras reactivas. Así fue que descubrieron que le habían puesto algo a tu bebida._

— _Pero me temo que hay más, ¿cierto?_

— _Cuando estábamos buscándote, Wolfgang iba llegando al salón. Estaba muy borracho, pero también muy asustado. Como pudo me dijo que Layla lo había citado en la bodega de deportes y que ahí estabas en muy mal estado. Se disculpó conmigo porque en un principio pensó en irse, para no tener problemas porque ella lo había amenazado pero me dijo que te respetaba a ti y a mí y que por eso había decidido avisarme. Pobre, creo que pensó que no iba a creerle. Estaba muy preocupado. Ya sabes su fama y la fama de Layla, bueno, él tenía las de perder._

— _Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Wolfgang conmigo? ¿Para qué lo necesitaba ella?_

— _Al parecer, Layla quería usar a Wolfgang para que… bueno te hiciera algo o hiciera parecer que te hizo algo._

— _Maldita perra —de solo pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago._

— _Corrimos a la bodega. Todos. Phoebe, Gerald, Harold, Peapod, Nadine, Rhonda y yo. La encontramos saliendo de ahí y de verdad que tenía unas ganas enormes de pegarle. No me siento orgulloso de decirlo, pero así fue, gracias a dios Phoebe lo hizo por mí, debías haberlo visto. Le volteó la cara._

— _He entrenado bien a mi padawan —sonrió orgullosa. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió enseguida—. Esa maldita… me siento estúpida. Pensé que éramos amigas y resulta que todo este tiempo esperó su oportunidad… oye pero, entonces, ¡tengo razones suficientes para creer que ella fue la que hizo esos estúpidos panfletos! —la rubia se sentó en la cama sintiendo como aquella verdad encajaba perfectamente._

— _Si, yo también lo pensé. Creo que conecta con todo lo que hizo._

— _¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Layla?_

— _Para cuando estábamos llegando al hospital toda la escuela se había enterado. Rhonda se encargó de decirlo todo con el megáfono del club de comunicación. Creo que no era la forma pero, ella no quiso que nadie especulara y distorsionara las cosas, ya sabes cómo es. Los directivos se enteraron también. Tenemos un citatorio el lunes con el director. Cada uno._

— _Lo más seguro es que la expulsen._

— _Espero que lo hagan._

— _Nunca pensé que dirías algo así, Arnoldo. Sí que estás enojado._

— _Y no me viste ayer. Si no hubiéramos tenido que llamar a la ambulancia probablemente también hubiera hecho alguna tontería._

— _¿Cómo pegarle a Layla?_

— _No lo sé. Puede que sí. Lo que sí sé es que le debo la vida a todos. A Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Peapod y por supuesto a Gerald y a Phoebe. Tenía miedo de que algo te pasara, pero los doctores dijeron que estarías bien y que te darán de alta mas tarde._

— _Pues no te ibas a librar de mi tan fácil, corazón —dijo la rubia alzando coquetamente sus cejas._

— _No quiero librarme de ti, nunca —Arnold se acercó a ella y la besó._

* * *

— _Señorita Sawyer, por favor tome asiento —le indicó el director Simmons. Ella obedeció—. Seré breve. Este asunto es penoso en verdad. Estoy… asombrado y decepcionado de semejante actitud que mostró para con su compañera la señorita Pataki, el viernes pasado en la fiesta de la escuela. Me he reunido con todos los involucrados en dicha situación y les hice una serie de preguntas para poder conocer la historia. No le mentiré, tenía esperanzas de que todo se tratara de un mal entendido. Pensé que era algo que había surgido por el calor de… las bebidas alcohólicas, pero no fue así. He constatado las versiones de todos y todas coinciden, lamentablemente, en su contra. Layla Sawyer, ha deshonrado a esta escuela, a su compañera y peor aún, a usted misma. No puedo entender el porqué de esta situación, no después de que ha sido de nuestras mejores alumnas. Entiendo que la muerte de su padre ha sido un factor que vino a cambiar el rumbo de su vida, pero, precisamente por él es que pensé que saldría adelante. Evidentemente me equivoqué. Con profundo pesar debo informarle que el consejo estudiantil y la directiva han acordado expulsarla de nuestra institución de forma inmediata. Quiero que sepa que la señorita Pataki no quiso presentar cargos en su contra, aunque estaba en su derecho y pudo haber procedido, así que de gracias por eso —Layla lo miraba, sin reaccionar, cosa que hizo sentir más extraño aun al director—. ¿Hay algo que quisiera decir? —la chica se lo pensó por unos segundos, hasta que habló:_

— _Lo lamento, director Simmons, pero todo está hecho._

— _No es lo que esperaba escuchar —ella se encogió de hombros—. Antes de que se retire, quisiera saber si actuó a la par con alguien. Es decir, ¿tuvo un cómplice? ¿Alguien la convenció, la chantajeó o la amenazó para hacer lo que hizo? —en la mente del director aun barajeaba esa opción. Le costaba mucho creer que aquella jovencita, dulce y tierna que había conocido en la primeria cuando fue su maestro, era capaz de hacer cosas tan espantosas._

— _Sé que suena difícil de creer que una niña bien portada como yo haya hecho lo que hizo. Pero este plan fue totalmente de mi autoría, señor —el señor Simmons la miró unos minutos más en silencio, como tratando de encontrar la verdad en sus ojos, después suspiró con pesar._

— _Bien, puedes retirarte Layla. Te deseo lo mejor. Y no me lo tomes a mal, busca ayuda. Eres una buena persona simplemente el dolor… —se detuvo, mientras ella lo miraba impasible—, no dejes que esos sentimientos negativos te consuman._

_La chica asintió y salió de la oficina. Había estado tentada a delatar a Brainy, pero no lo hizo porque era una carta que quería guardarse. Quizás en algún punto de su vida lo necesitaría, o quizás llegaría a requerir un favor. La pelirroja se dirigió al pasillo de los casilleros. Los estudiantes estaban en clases, así que no encontró a nadie ahí. Abrió su casillero y comenzó a meter todas sus pertenencias en su mochila. Cuando terminó, enfiló a la salida._

_Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber sido estúpida. El chiste le había salido demasiado caro. Al final de cuentas Arnold nunca sería suyo. La odiaba, la odiaba enserio. Además, estaba demasiado lejos de separar a los novios y ahora había sido expulsada. Sabía que sería señalada por el resto de sus días, así que el quedarse en Hillwood no era una opción. Ahora si estaba completamente sola. Lo mejor era irse a otra ciudad y empezar de nuevo. Tenía dinero ahorrado de un seguro de vida que su papá le había dejado debido a su fallecimiento así que no tendría problemas para continuar su vida en donde ella quisiera. Iba directo a la salida cuando la campana sonó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo cuando vio a los estudiantes salir de sus aulas y comenzar a circular por ahí. Todos la miraban. Con reproche, con asco… ella desviaba las miradas. Tratando de mirar hacia el frente, altiva, pero su confianza no duró ni un minuto. Estaba por llegar a la salida cuando una mirada que conocía bien, la asaltó._

_Arnold la veía a lo lejos, su amable rostro le devolvía un ceño serio e inescrutable que le estrujó el corazón. De pronto Helga apareció también y se la quedó viendo. Layla se dio cuenta que avanzaba hacia ella. Estaba segura de que la golpearía sin embargo cuando llegó a ella la tomó del cuello de la playera y le dijo:_

— _Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí, a mi familia, a mis amigos y mucho menos a Arnold, provinciana. Ya no es mi estilo, pero ganas de darte una rastriza por el campo de futbol no me falta y agradece que no involucré a la policía, porque te hubiera ido muy mal. Lárgate y déjanos en paz._

— _¡Lárgate! —gritó alguien entre la multitud que observaba la escena._

— _¡Zorra! —se escuchó al fondo._

— _¡Mentirosa!_

_Los insultos llegaron de todos lados y ella salió corriendo de la escuela aguantando las lágrimas de coraje. Definitivamente tendría que marcharse de ese lugar. Si tenía suerte, cuando todo se hubiera olvidado, podría volver._

* * *

— Yo… quería…

— Está bien, no te preocupes. Fue el momento —dijo Helga poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

— No lo fue, en verdad quería hacerlo —

— Y ¿qué sentiste? No, déjalo, qué pregunta tan rara.

— ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? Creo que, recordé algo, pero necesito… uno más, tu sabes para, ver si ese recuerdo llega completo —Helga rio. Arnold la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que regresara hacia él y la atrapó en un beso. Mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Helga sobre los suyos, volvió a sentir aquella electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué recordaste?

— Bueno, realmente no fue que, recordara algo. Más bien es que sentí algo.

— ¿Y qué sentiste? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Ha sido un día maravilloso. Me he divertido, he reído, me ha gustado mucho verte contenta y sobretodo, conmigo.

— ¿Pero? —se aventuró ella.

— Si hay un, pero, definitivamente, pero, no es el que imaginas. Quiero decirte que tenemos que aceptar que tal vez no recupere la memoria —Helga bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, su esposo le tomó el mentón e hizo que lo mirara—, pero, quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que quiero esto. Hoy me relajé y dejé de protegerme, hoy te disfruté, nos disfruté… y hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Helga rio como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

— Si quiero Arnoldo, claro que quiero —admitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos y lanzándose a besarlo.

* * *

El regreso al departamento de la pareja fue más animado. Charlaron todo el tiempo del juego, del grandioso elemento que era Gerald para su equipo y de cuánto se divirtieron. Helga se sentía muy feliz, era como tener a Arnold de vuelta, aunque con ciertos detalles que él aún no recordaba, pero lo veía muy animado. A decir verdad, el rubio así se sentía. Aquella cita que habían tenido le había infundido muchas ganas de intentar con Helga. Cuando la había besado, descubrió que ella no le era nada indiferente, cosa que lo hizo sentir muy bien.

Arnold se estaba preparando para dormir poniéndose el pijama cuando vio que Helga salía del baño ya cambiada con su ropa de dormir, tomó un libro de su mesita de noche y avanzó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

— Bueno, hasta mañana Arnold —se despidió ella sonriéndole.

— Espera, Helga… —la detuvo él—. Quédate —susurró él suavemente sintiendo su corazón desbocarse en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que…

— Ven —le extendió una mano mientras él se sentaba en la cama, invitándola a hacerlo mismo—. Quiero que estemos más cerca e intentemos hacer cosas que solíamos. La cita creo que funcionó muy bien y creo que podríamos ir probando poco a poco. Lamento haber puesto algo de resistencia inicial, lamento si te hice sentir mal, bueno es obvio que lo hice ¿Podríamos intentarlo así? ¿Quieres…?

— No estás haciendo esto por complacerme ¿cierto? —indagó ella un poco temerosa, mirándolo a los ojos—. Arnold, no quiero obligarte o hacerte sentir presionado, o que hagas estas cosas porque quieres verme feliz o cosas así y lo digo porque te conozco, eres muy bueno, pero no quiero que hagas algo que no sientes genuino.

— Te aseguro que esta vez no es así —le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

— De acuerdo —ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Arnold. Se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para ocupar el lugar donde dormía. Arnold abrió las sábanas y ambos se metieron en la cama.

Helga abrió su libro y se metió en su lectura. En realidad, estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía que esperar, pero le gustaba mucho ese ánimo de su esposo de querer si no recuperar el tiempo, construir nuevos recuerdos juntos.

— Oye, hace unos días encontré unos poemas…

— ¿Te gustaron? —preguntó ella deteniendo su lectura y mirándolo, totalmente roja.

— Mucho. De hecho, me recordaron mucho a Cecile…

— Entonces ¿si recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo confesé? Porque eso fue después de hacernos novios.

— Tienes razón, no recuerdo eso, pero, no es necesario. Siempre lo supe, pero guardé el secreto hasta que tú quisieras decírmelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

— Por el periódico escolar. En cada emisión había un poema publicado y firmabas como Cecile. Era demasiada coincidencia. Intenté que Rhonda me dijera la verdad, pero me dijo que no conocía a la tal "Cecile" porque mandaba sus poemas por medio de un mail y que evidentemente ese no era su nombre real. Y pues me pareció demasiado sospechoso que alguien quisiera mantener el anonimato. Siempre me gustaron tus poemas, pero fui muy tonto en ese entonces. Bueno, pero pienso que si las cosas no hubieran sido de esa forma entonces no hubiéramos terminado casados.

— Ahora si me dejaste sin palabras. Nunca me habías contado eso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero me alegra ser esta vez yo el que te haya contado algo que no sabías —le guiñó el ojo y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Oye y ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo? ¿Todo bien con tus pacientes?

— Ha sido un poco difícil ponerse al día con cada uno porque varios llevan años conmigo, pero como he estudiado bastante sus expedientes y ellos están al tanto del accidente, han sido muy amables y comprensibles. Me siento muy bien de trabajar, me hace muy feliz.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —admitió ella regresando la vista hacia su libro.

— Estudiaré un poco antes de dormir si no te molesta —Arnold sacó su Tablet del cajón de su buró y se removió en la cama.

— Está bien Arnoldo, yo también quiero leer un poco —se acercó a él y con más confianza le dio un beso en la mejilla. Arnold se puso nervioso ante ese dulce contacto de parte de ella y le sonrió. Ambos regresaron a sus lecturas y se acompañaron en silencio.

* * *

Arnold apagó su Tablet y volteó a ver a Helga que ya tenía rato que le había dado las buenas noches y se había acurrucado en su lugar. Su esposa le daba la espalda, así que se acercó un poco y le acarició la frente con cuidado para no despertarla.

Había sido un buen día de un avance bastante sustancioso y se sentía feliz. Era psicólogo y aunque sabía que como profesional conocía herramientas, incluso para aplicarlas en su vida, era difícil llegar a hacerlo. Por supuesto tampoco quería caer en analizar a Helga, pero con lo que había estado viendo en esos días y sobretodo en la cita, su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de ese sentimiento que pensó no llegaría a sentir por ella. Quizás aún no tenía claro muchas cosas, muchas piezas que lo acercaban a ella se le escapaban en su memoria, pero veía a la rubia esforzándose, amándolo, siendo paciente y sobretodo siendo ella, y si físicamente no le fue indiferente desde el principio, ahora esas cualidades que estaba comenzando a identificar en la vida cotidiana, empezaban a llamarle la atención.

Arnold pensó en que se lo tomaría con calma pero que le gustaba sentirse menos incómodo y con más ganas de acercarse a ella porque en verdad eran cosas que le nacían hacer. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro con ella, pero tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo y confiaba en que todo saliera bien. Se giró para apagar la lámpara de noche de su lado y cuando la habitación quedó a oscuras, se acercó a Helga y se pegó a su espalda. Ella lo sintió enseguida y adormilada, sin abrir los ojos se giró para acurrucarse en su pecho. Arnold la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos y minutos después el sueño lo alcanzó.

* * *

Cuando Arnold despertó, descubrió que Helga ya se había ido a trabajar. Se lamentó un poco por no haberse levantado para despedirse de ella, pero el cansancio lo había vencido. Se metió a la ducha enseguida. Después se cambió y cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo ligero antes de irse a su consultorio. Se dirigió al refri y cuando iba a abrirlo se dio cuenta que había un papel pegado en la puerta. Era un poema de Helga. Arnold sonrió inevitablemente y lo leyó:

_Si tú corazón tuviera voz,_

_¿Qué diría ahora?_

_¿No lo escuchas?_

_Ahí acurrucado descansa y susurra._

_Habla de magia y de los encuentros del día,_

_Habla de los secretos_

_Y habla de lo que yo no me atrevería._

Terminó de leer y sintió una cosquilla que le inundaba el pecho. En verdad Helga tenía un don para escribir. Arnold sintió que quería hacer algo por ella, pero él no escribía y no tenía talento en otra cosa. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Fue hasta la habitación y buscó en el cajón de su cómoda. Tomo aquella bolsita en donde estaba guardado su anillo de matrimonio y se lo puso. Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Ya quería ver la cara de Helga cuando lo descubriera usándolo.

* * *

Helga tarareaba una canción y se movía mientras caminaba hacia su oficina. Sus empleados asomaban sus cabezas por sus cubículos, viéndola pasar bastante asombrados. Hacía tiempo que no se le veía de esa forma y aunque su jefa no era una persona mal humorada, si era seria la mayoría del tiempo. La rubia, no acostumbraba a ser tan suelta con nadie, excepto con el gerente de ventas, Brainy quién de hecho hacía su aparición detrás de ella y la miraba bailar y canturrear entrando a su oficina.

El joven de lentes suspiró, ¿y ahora qué había pasado? Se acercó a la oficina de su jefa y tocó.

— Adelanteeeeee —dijo ella melódicamente.

— Buenos días —saludó él—. ¿Y esa sonrisita? —le preguntó Brainy entrando y sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Helga.

— Ten, te traje un café, señor gerente de ventas —le pasó un vaso térmico y luego comenzó a encender su computadora.

— Gracias, jefa. ¿A qué se debe esa inesperada felicidad? —se aventuró. Tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Por qué inesperada? ¿No quieres que sea feliz o qué?

— No, no es eso. Es sólo que no es común verte así y quisiera los por menores ya que has tenido unos días muy difíciles y me alegraría conocer el motivo de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga.

— Pues, después de que te fuiste y dejaste de estorbarme en mi cita romántica con Arnold todo fue muy bien —Brainy se la quedó viendo como esperando a que le dijera qué había sucedido exactamente—. No te voy a dar detalles, no te interesan. Sólo voy a decirte que Arnold y yo estamos felices y comprometidos en nuestro matrimonio y sí, eso me hace muy feliz.

— Pensé que teníamos confianza… pensé que sabías que podías contarme lo que sea.

— Eres muy sentido, Brainy, era una broma. No aguantas nada —el muchacho relajó su semblante—. Fuimos al parque en donde él y yo nos hicimos novios y bueno, digamos que nos hicimos novios otra vez.

— ¿Tú se lo pediste?

— Aunque te sorprenda, no. Él me lo pidió, además me robó un beso —Helga soltó una carcajada—. En serio se siente muy extraño decirte todo esto, me siento como una adolescente. Dijo que quería intentarlo y eso me hace muy feliz. Sé que todo saldrá bien Brainy, lo puedo sentir.

— Me alegra, Helga. Después de estos días tan horribles, creo que al fin se están acomodando las cosas —el chico la miró detenidamente. Los ojos iluminados de la rubia lo cautivaron por un momento y una pelea campal comenzó en su interior.

— Gracias. Y ahora si, después de este chisme es hora de ponernos a trabajar. Dame esa carpeta que tienes para mí y regresa a tu lugar a hacer magia —Helga le extendió la mano y él le pasó la carpeta que contenía sus reportes.

— De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde —él se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. De reojo vio que Helga sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba.

— Phoebs, necesito contarte… Sí, todo fue maravilloso. Estoy muy contenta

Brainy salió de ahí sin decir más, enojado. Se quedó un momento afuera de la oficina de Helga esperando escuchar un poco acerca de su conversación con su mejor amiga.

— Si, bueno nos besamos en la banca del parque, si esa misma donde nos hicimos novios… ¡Ya sé! La verdad pensé que él lo había hecho por impulso, pero luego volvimos a besarnos y ¿sabes qué hizo? Me preguntó si quería ser su novia —Helga soltó una carcajada—. De verdad la cita de ayer fue algo que no esperaba. Platicamos mucho, nos divertimos y Arnold me preguntó si quería seguir intentándolo, pero ahora siendo conscientes de que quizás no podría recuperar sus recuerdos, pero dijo que quería estar conmigo y que se había sentido muy bien. Es genial ¿no?

El chico se dirigió a su oficina. Se tiró en su silla y miró su computadora. Tenía mucho trabajo, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Se sintió estúpido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dudó de lo que quería hacer. Ver a Helga así de feliz lo remontó años atrás cuando ella sufría por Shortman y él sufría por ella en silencio.

Brainy se estiró en su silla, sintiendo como su columna tronaba y se relajaba un poco. Se cuestionó ¿Quería eso? ¿Quería destruir esa felicidad de Helga? ¿En verdad quería ayudar a Layla en todo eso? No estaba seguro y ya estaba cansado. ¿Por qué tener que forzar todo a que se rompiera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser como la loca de Layla? Él no tenía una razón para odiar a Arnold, de hecho, le caía bien y mucho menos podía odiar a Helga o querer buscar su mal. Él mejor que nadie sabía que ella lo había amado desde siempre y de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para tratar de olvidarlo y luego para descubrir que finalmente si había ganado el corazón de Arnold.

La vez en la que ellos se habían hecho novios había estado presente espiando entre los arbustos de ese parque. El corazón se le había roto en mil pedazos, pero había aceptado que él nunca podría ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Helga. En ese entonces son había podido evitar desarrollar sentimientos por la rubia. Cuando eran niños la espiaba por esa razón y cuando entraron en la universidad, el cambio físico y en actitud de ella hizo que lo que sentía fuera más profundo.

Cuando se graduaron, y ella había heredado la compañía Pataki, supo que podía desempeñar su carrera en esa empresa y al lado de ella, sin pretender nada más. Después Arnold y Helga se habían casado y él se alegró por ambos.

— ¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto? —susurró para sí. Se sentía como un enfermo. Igual que Layla. No tenía motivos para querer colaborar con ella y sin embargo ahí había estado el día en que ella lo había buscado para que le diera información secreta que Helga una vez le confió. Y él se la había dado. Aquello era su secreto mejor guardado, uno que compartía con la pelirroja y que sabía que en cuanto él se retractase de ayudarla, lo sacaría a la luz. Se arrepentía mucho de haber hecho eso, sobre todo por cómo habían terminado las cosas. Helga en verdad había estado en peligro… ¿Qué le garantizaba que esta vez fuera diferente? El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya no sabía lo qué hacer o pensar, sin embargo, por donde lo viera era parte de un gran embrollo y no había forma de que saliera bien librado si el plan de Layla salía mal.

* * *

Arnold escuchó el timbre la sunset arms. Que recordara no tenía ninguna cita agendada a esa hora. Extrañado salió de su consultorio y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor. Al abrir la puerta la cara de Layla lo saludó efusiva.

— ¡Hola, Arnold! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

— Vaya, qué sorpresa Layla.

— ¿Estás ocupado? Perdona, no avisé que venía. Andaba por aqupi y quise pasar a saludarte y ver cómo estabas.

— No estoy ocupado, pasa por favor.

— Vaya, sí que está cambiado este lugar… han pasado muchos años.

— Asi es… no lo recordaba así yo tampoco, hasta hace poco, pero, me alegra haber hecho uso de este lugar para mi consultorio. Algunos inquilinos aún viven en la parte de arriba. Ven, sígueme el consultorio está arriba.

Arnold fue al frente mientras Layla miraba a todos lados, descubriendo el lugar. Cuando entraron al consultorio ella sonrió. Era como se lo había imaginado. El chico tenía muchos libreros repletos, su escritorio, su sofá y un diván. Layla enseguida se acostó en él.

— Analíceme por favor, doctor.

— No soy doctor, pero de acuerdo ¿A qué debo tan grata sorpresa? —le preguntó sentándose frente a ella en su sillón.

— Sólo quería saludar, ya te dije. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

— Si, ha sido algo difícil retomar algunos casos de los pacientes, pero me he puesto a estudiar bastante y ha marchado bien. Es extraño, porque no tengo varios recuerdos y no sé cómo es que llegué aquí a tener todo esto. Parece ser que ya estaba en un momento bastante estable en mi carrera, pero bueno, no me quejo —sonrió el rubio. Layla se sentó en el diván porque quería ver a Arnold a los ojos cuando le hiciera la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿Y con Helga? ¿Cómo va todo? Imagino que es un poco difícil para los dos… digo no tener recuerdos de algo tan importante como lo es un matrimonio… ha de ser duro ¿Cómo te sientes con ella? —Layla vio como Arnold ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa y miraba hacia su escritorio. Ahí ella divisó una fotografía. Arnold se puso de pie y fue hasta ella para tomarla y susurró:

— Es de cuando nos comprometimos —recordó.

_Arnold esperaba un poco impaciente en el restaurante. Helga estaba retrasada pero ya le había avisado. Una de sus juntas se había alargado y por más que quiso no pudo zafarse, aunque era la presidente, a su novia le gustaba ser demasiado responsable en su trabajo, cosa que entendía y apoyaba. Y a decir verdad no tenían prisa y tampoco estaba retrasada por tanto tiempo. A parte de que ella no sabía lo que él planeaba para esa noche y no quiso insistirle en que procurara no retrasarse porque no quería que sospechara nada._

_El chico suspiró. Estaba nervioso. No era su aniversario ni el cumpleaños de alguno de los dos, más bien, aquella era una cena que acostumbraban a hacer los viernes. Iban a algún restaurante lujoso o común. En esa ocasión había tocado el "Terranova" un lugar lujoso, con buenos cortes de carne y excelente vino. Arnold se ajustó su corbata azul y revisó el celular de nuevo. Jugueteó un rato por las redes sociales de sus amigos esperando matar el tiempo. Estuvo así unos diez minutos hasta que alzó la vista y a lo lejos vio a Helga que caminaba hacia él. La rubia usaba un vestido negro de tirantes, sencillo pero que la hacía ver hermosa y que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Había dejado su cabello suelto. Arnold se puso de pie, embobado._

_— Hola, mi amor —la saludó él. Helga se inclinó para besarlo._

_— Estás guapísimo, deberíamos venir a restaurantes lujosos más seguido, ese traje azul te queda muy bien —concedió ella coqueta—. Perdona la demora…_

_— Estas hermosa, me encantas. Él se inclinó para depositar un beso en su hombro. No te preocupes, no esperé tanto. ¿Te parece si pedimos?_

_— Si porque estoy hambrienta —soltó ella sin tapujos. Arnold le hizo una seña al mesero que se acercó para darles las cartas._

_Helga le hablaba de los planes que tenía a corto plazo con la compañía Pataki. Arnold se había colocado a su lado y la observaba con la mano apoyada en su barbilla. Le encantaba lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser cuando algo le gustaba o le importaba tanto. Llevaban ya dos años de noviazgo y aunque en alguna ocasión habían hablado de matrimonio, había quedado al aire para un futuro al que no le pusieron fecha. A Arnold le estaba yendo muy bien en su consultorio privado y sentía que ambos tenían estabilidad. Y por supuesto los dos estaban muy enamorados y comprometidos con su relación. El paso para él era natural, no porque así debía ser, sino porque así lo quería. Había días en los que se levantaba solo en su habitación extrañando la sonrisa de su novia. Entonces, un día de la nada lo había decidido. Phoebe le había ayudado consiguiendo la medida del dedo anular de Helga y Gerald lo había acompañado a comprar el anillo. Al principio le dio un poco de vueltas a la forma en la que le pediría matrimonio, Gerald y Phoebe lo aconsejaron: Viaje en un globo aerostático, un video, una ida al cine proyectando una película, etc, etc, etc. Pero la verdad era que aquello no era muy de su estilo ni de el de Helga. Así que decidió que podía ser algo más sencillo pero lindo._

_Estaban en la plática cuando uno de los meseros se acercó con una caja de regalo. Helga se extrañó._

_— Disculpe, pero han dejado esto para la Señora Shortman —dijo el mesero con una sonrisa, acercándole la caja para que ella la tomara. Ella sonrió._

_— Disculpe, pero creo que se equivoca, no hay ninguna señora Shortman, aún así que… supongo que no es para mi —volteó a ver a Arnold—. ¿Esto es obra tuya?_

_— A mí no me mires —le dijo él haciéndose el sorprendido._

_— Lo dejaron en el restaurante antes de que ustedes llegaran —Helga miró la caja con una mueca y la tomó. El mesero se retiró._

_— Esto debe ser una broma de Gerald de seguro, ese zopenco sabía que vendríamos aquí porque le dije a Phoebe… —Helga tomó la caja y le retiró la tapa. Adentro había un montón de papel de china triturado y no se distinguía el contenido hasta que ella metió la mano y sacó una cajita. La rubia miraba aquel objeto sin entender y entonces fue el momento de Arnold. Su novio se acercó a su cuello y le dijo:_

_— Helga… ¿Quieres ser la señora Shortman? —le preguntó al oído. Ella se giró lentamente hacia su novio que temblaba al igual que ella—. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Helga se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Sintió cómo se le arremolinaban unas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Le tomó la mano a Arnold y contestó:_

_— Sí, quiero ser la señora Shorman… —él la besó y después se abrazaron con fuerza. Helga aún estaba en shock cuando él comenzó a deslizar el anillo en su dedo, apenas pudo verlo, pero era un anillo de oro con un precioso diamante de corte irregular. El restaurante completo rompió en aplausos y los meseros se acercaron para servirles una copa de champaña a los dos. Helga sacó enseguida su celular y le pidió a uno de los que les tomaran una foto. Se limpió las lágrimas con toquecitos en sus ojos y después Arnold le tomó la mano para ponerla sobre la mesa y que su anillo de compromiso saliera en la foto. Los dos sonrieron felices y les tomaron la foto._

* * *

— ¿Arnold? —dijo la pelirroja desde el diván viendo que el rubio se había quedado viendo aquel portarretratos —. ¿Estás bien?

— Si, es solo que acabo de… —él se volteó a verla. Por alguna razón no quiso decirle que había recordado el momento en el que le había propuesto matrimonio a Helga—. Disculpa, recordé algo que tengo qué hacer más tarde. ¿Qué decías? —el psicólogo se apoyó en el filo de su escritorio y se volvió hacia ella.

— Helga y tu…

— Ah sí. Bueno, los primeros días fueron difíciles debo admitir. Eso de no recordarla y buscar los motivos por los cuales nos casamos fue un golpe muy grande y por supuesto fue bastante extraño. Pero ahora estamos bien, estamos…

— Siempre me pregunté yo también porqué se habían casado ustedes dos —dijo ella interrumpiéndolo—. En la primaria no te agradaba para nada, ni en la secundaria ni en la preparatoria… todo sucedió en la universidad… ¿No te parece curioso?

— ¿Por qué curioso? —le preguntó de vuelta él sin entender lo que Layla trataba de decirle y el cambio drástico de la conversación—. Se dio así porque así debía ser. Éramos muy chicos en la primaria y bueno, todos sabemos cómo era Helga en ese entonces…

— La verdad me sorprendió un poco que te inclinaras hacia ella en la universidad cuando tú y yo teníamos posibilidad de empezar algo en ese entonces —Arnold se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no lo…

— Si, ya sé que no lo recuerdas, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Me confesé y me rechazaste y al otro día ya andabas con Pataki. Fue bastante, gracioso porque en la primaria siempre te moriste por mí. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte rechazado en ese entonces. Su hubiera sabido de que cuando creceríamos iba a ser yo la que se moría por ti, nunca hubiera sido indiferente a tus sentimientos—Arnold la miró contrariado y sus alarmas internas se encendieron.

— No sé a dónde va todo esto, Layla, pero te recuerdo que éramos unos niños cuando pasó lo nuestro. Tú me rechazaste porque no me veías más que como tu amigo y luego el tiempo pasó, crecimos y bueno, esos sentimientos que tenía hacia ti cambiaron y tú y yo quedamos como amigos, hasta donde recuerdo —Layla se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ella y Arnold.

— Y… no te preguntas a veces ¿por qué la elegiste como tu esposa? Aquella mujer ruda, grosera, poco elegante, amargada…

— Ella ya no es así…

— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo has comprobado estos días? —soltó la pelirroja retándolo.

— No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me agrada que vengas aquí y pretendas hacerme dudar de mi esposa.

— Esposa y relación que no conoces. Mira, te voy a hacer un favor y te voy a decir algo, Arnie. ¿Sabías que Brainy ha estado enamorado toda la vida de Helga?

— ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo cómo eso? —el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la forma en la que Brainy y Helga se habían tratado, pero enseguida trató de desechar ese pensamiento. Podía ver que Layla trataba de hacer algo.

— Bueno yo creo que es importante que lo sepas, ellos trabajan juntos y son bastante cercanos. Pero bueno supongo que ni ella se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones que tiene Brainy con ella. Pero yo si lo sé porque él me lo ha dicho. Va a luchar por Helga aprovechando ahora que tú no recuerdas su relación.

— Pensé que sería una visita agradable, pero ya vi que no. Te voy a pedir que te retires y que no vuelvas a buscarme.

— No Arnie, el que va a buscarme después vas a ser tu… —le advirtió. Arnold tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reír—. Sé lo que van a decirte tus amigos y lo que va a decirte Helga de mí, de porqué me fui de Hillwood y si, tienen razón en todo, pero voy a decirte algo que nadie sabe Arnold… Brainy también estuvo involucrado en todo. Trabajamos juntos en eso…

Layla le guiño el ojo y salió del consultorio dejando a Arnold muy contrariado con lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Qué era eso que había hecho Layla para que se hubiera ido de la ciudad? ¿Qué tenía que ver Brainy? El rubio sacó su teléfono del pantalón y buscó el contacto de Gerald.

— Viejo, ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Podemos hablar?


	7. La confesión de Brainy

Ni bien Arnold le había mencionado del porqué de su llamada, Gerald había salido de su casa, subió a su carro y condujo hasta sunset arms en donde el rubio lo hizo pasar a su consultorio y le volvió a relatar lo que había acontecido con Layla momentos antes.

Gerald sabía que quizás contarle aquel acontecimiento le tocaba a Helga, pero Arnold no se veía con ganas de esperar a que su esposa lo hiciera, así que hizo que su amigo se sentara y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Layla, con lujo de detalles.

Gerald le dio un largo trago al vaso de agua que Arnold le había servido. Había hablado con su mejor amigo durante toda una hora, en la que no se guardó nada. Vio el rostro de su amigo pasar de la sorpresa al enojo conforme él avanzaba en la historia. Cuando terminó, el rubio se puso de pie, llevándose una mano al mentón y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el lugar. Gerald, que estaba sentado en el diván lo seguía con la mirada, preocupado de lo que estuviera pensando.

Para el rubio era molesto no recordar nada, pero eso también lo colocaba por un breve momento en una posición en donde podía ver las cosas como si fuera un tercero lo cual, resultaba ventajoso.

— Está enferma —soltó al fin Arnold, serio.

— Eso ya lo sé, viejo —contestó Gerald echando la espalda hacia atrás, tratando de relajarse. Su rubio amigo negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose en medio del lugar.

— No… o sea sí, pero no me estás entendiendo. No lo digo de forma despectiva, más bien, clínicamente. Está enferma de verdad Gerald y creo que no entenderías mucho con mis tecnicismos.

— Clinicamente o "socialmente" está enferma, es lo único que importa así que te tienes que alejar de ella Arnie, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si vino aquí nada más para decirte tonterías.

— La verdad, me extraña que Helga no me hubiera dicho nada acerca de ella.

— Bueno, de hecho le llamó a Phoebe la vez que irrumpió en tu casa, después de que fueras dado de alta. Estaba muy nerviosa. Hasta donde supe no te dijo nada porque veía que estabas contento por reencontrarte con ella, además de que los doctores dijeron que no debías saber cosas tan de golpe.

— Si… comprendo —dijo pensativo, recordando la incomodidad de Helga al tener a Layla en su casa. Las cosas cobraban sentido—. La verdad es que como no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido, me dio gusto saber de Layla. Aunque eso explica la forma en que Helga se comportaba con ella, un tanto a la defensiva, pero… eso que hizo cuando estábamos en la universidad, fue demasiado.

— Ni lo digas, fue algo horrible —coincidió Gerald que aún estudiaba a su amigo—. Pero veo que hay algo más que te preocupa ¿verdad?

— Es una tontería —dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a su amigo que se trataba de algo sin importancia, pero el basquetbolista lo conocía de sobra y lo leía bien.

— Arnold, ya dime, anda. Así pienses que es una tontería. Entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos —le insistió.

— Bueno, es solo que, me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Layla acerca de que Brainy había estado involucrado en lo que pasó esa vez en la universidad. Dijo que la había ayudado ¿Qué opinas?

— Pues… no estoy muy seguro de eso, la verdad —el moreno enlazó las manos detrás de la nuca, meditando—. Considerando su historial, quizás solo lo dijo por intrigar…

— También dijo que Brainy está enamorado de Helga y que le dijo que ahora que yo perdí la memoria va a tratar de conquistarla y mira sé que suena a novela y está muy descabellado pero cuando lo de tu partido, él estaba ahí y estuvo mirando a Helga todo el tiempo, además se llevan muy bien, parecen muy cercanos y…

— ¿Estas celoso Arnold? —lo detuvo su mejor amigo con una sonrisita y alzándole la ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo confío en Helga…

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Una cosa es que confíes en Helga porque sabemos que jamás haría algo como engañarte o cosas así y otra es que no te agrade nada que alguien ponga los ojos en tu esposa y sientas celos.

— Gerald… claro que no estoy celoso —le aseguró el psicólogo sintiendo sus orejas ponerse tibias.

— Claro que si Arnold, hasta rojo estás —Gerald se agarró el estómago conteniendo su risa—. Hablando de Rainy… es raro… porque, si él estuviera enamorado de Helga como dice la pelirroja loca pues no tendría sentido que le hubiera ayudado a Layla a hacer todo lo que pasó ¿no crees?

— Pues… si. Si lo pones así no tiene sentido —dijo Arnold. Sin embargo él aún sentía que le faltaban piezas a todo ese asunto.

— Bueno, creo que aun así deberías alejarte lo más que puedas de Layla. Es mujer sólo va a causar desastres. Además, mira que venir a rememorar todo lo que pasó hace tanto… perdón Arnie pero me siento algo tonto hablado de esto. Le estamos dando más importancia de la necesaria.

— Puede que tengas razón, Gerald.

— Por supuesto que la tengo. Asi que, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar unas buenas hamburguesas a nuestro lugar favorito?

— Si, bueno… no te ofendas, pero no recuerdo ese lugar —dijo Arnold cerrando un ojo y haciendo una mueca que denotaba cierta culpa.

— Oh, entonces es un buen pretexto para ir. Las vas a amar, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Helga miró su celular y tecleó una respuesta al mensaje de su esposo que acababa de llegarle. Si Phoebe no tuviera tanto trabajo, seguramente ellas también tendrían su noche de chicas como Arnold y Gerald que irían a cenar juntos. Le alegraba también que su esposo pasara tiempo con su mejor amigo. Ella bien sabía que las pláticas que pudieran tener con sus amistades eran muy valiosas y también les otorgaban otros puntos de vista. Suponía que ambos chicos iban a platicar sobre lo que había pasado en su cita y eso le alegraba. Al fin sentía que las cosas si bien no estaba regresando a ser como antes, se estaban acomodando. Sentía los ánimos y su amor por Arnold renovados.

Helga comenzó a apagar su computadora y a guardar algunos papeles en el cajón de su escritorio, dispuesta a ir a casa a descansar cuando su mejor amigo y gerente de ventas se hizo presente en su oficina.

— ¿Aún no te has ido? —le preguntó la presidenta, asombrada mientras consultaba el reloj en su muñeca. Era tarde para que Brainy estuviera aún ahí.

— Se me fue el tiempo haciendo unos reportes para la próxima junta. ¿Ya te vas?

— Si, justo estaba guardando todo. ¿Nos vamos al estacionamiento?

— Te escolto. Después de ti —deslizó el chico el brazo haciendo que Helga pasara delante de él.

— ¿Te vas a ver con Arnold? ¿Harán algo? — le preguntó Brainy indagando.

— Me avisó que está cenando con Gerald así que iré a casa…

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar algo? —Helga vio en los ojos de su amigo cierta inquietud y aunque quería rechazarlo, pensó que la necesitaba.

— De acuerdo, vamos a Bonnies por una cerveza y unos hot dogs ¿de acuerdo?

— Como buenos oficinistas después de un día de trabajo —le sonrió Brainy.

— Si, lástima que no es viernes —se quejó ella—. ¿Vamos cada uno en su auto?

— Si. Te veré ahí en unos diez minutos —le dijo el chico cuando llegaron a sus dos vehículos.

Helga se subió a su auto y le dejó un mensaje rápido a Arnold, avisándole que estaría con su gerente de ventas.

* * *

— Estas muy extraño, zopenco —le dijo Helga mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Brainy pareció reaccionar, le sonrió y se llevó su tarro de cerveza a la boca, dándole un buen sorbo.

— Estaba recordando ciertas cosas —dijo él al fin.

— Ya, cerebrito, suéltalo —Brainy tiró del cuello de su camisa, sintiendo que se ahogaba de los nervios.

— Me acordé de lo que pasó en la universidad, con Layla… me la encontré hace unos días y, desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en ello —Helga descansó su rostro apoyándolo en una de sus manos mientras jugaba con la última de sus papas a la francesa.

— Ni lo digas. Yo lo he recordado también porque fue a visitarnos a mí y a Arnold sin aviso. Fue extraño… —se recargó mientras se sobaba los brazos, por el escalofrío que le había provocado el recuerdo.

— Helga… en aquella ocasión… ¿Hablaste con Layla antes de que se fuera de la escuela o de Hillwood?

— No… bueno en la escuela, ese último día que el director la citó, pero de ahí no volví a verla. En ese entonces la amenacé para que no volviera a molestarme a mi ni a nadie ¿por qué preguntas?

— No sé, pensé que quizás te había dicho algo, aunque bueno, ya sería mucho atrevimiento de su parte —Brainy sintió un alivio momentáneo. Sabía que Helga no estaba enterada de su participación, pero desde que Layla había aparecido sus viejos miedos también lo habían hecho.

— ¿Algo de qué Brainy? Todo lo que pasó esa vez lo sabemos muy bien. Tú estuviste ahí y lo demás que no presenciaste te lo conté.

— Si, tienes razón, discúlpame, estoy pensando de más.

— Aún me parece increíble que ella haya armado todo eso sola —reflexionó—. Lo que nunca me quedó claro fue cómo supo lo de mi mamá… eso nadie lo sabía, bueno salvo tú, Arnold y Phoebe… pero bueno, evidentemente esa maldita tenía sus medios…

— S-Si supongo… bueno, sabemos que era capaz de cualquier cosa, así que habrá hecho hasta lo imposible por obtener lo que fuera y hacerte daño —añadió volviendo a ponerse algo ansioso. Él había empezado el tema pero ya quería detenerlo.

— Es una suerte que haya contado con todos ustedes y que aún siga siendo así. Ya sé que soy muy molesta, bueno en el pasado lo era más… pero Phoebe y tú me ayudaron mucho.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando tú y Arnold no estaban juntos?

— Si… fue un periodo bastante difícil para mí en la preparatoria y cuando estuvimos en la universidad, bueno, no esperaba que todo pasara como pasó. Nunca creí que Arnold se fijara en mi después de tantos años. La verdad, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando todo sucedió, inesperadamente.

— ¿Por qué no se iba a fijar en ti? —arremetió el chico de lentes, molesto—. Eres hermosa e inteligente, sensible también, Arnold fue un idiota por no notarlo antes —Helga lo miró con los ojos abiertos, pero luego sonrió y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Si bueno, relájate Brainy, la vida se encargó de arreglarlo y aunque se ha estado descomponiendo, la felicidad vuelve a mi poco a poco.

Helga asomó esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a su mejor amigo y se sintió embelesado por ella. Ahora que sonreía más se le hacía más hermosa que de costumbre. Aunque a él le había gustado tal cual era esa pequeña niña dinamita desde que tenía uso de razón. Ruda, violenta, mal humorada y en contra parte, soñadora, sensible, dulce. Amaba sus dos coletas, amaba su ceja que la hacía única. Amaba su vestido rosa y sus zapatitos blancos. Él la había visto cuando el tonto de Arnold nunca la tomó en cuenta y por eso, aunque el rubio le cayera bien, por eso sentía que tenía derecho a tratar de conquistarla. A decir verdad, la había invitado a cenar con la premisa de confesarle su participación en el plan de Layla y advertirle, pero cuando la escuchó darle las gracias por estar a su lado, se arrepintió. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, porque no iba a acabar nada bien seguir con aquella mentira.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento a unas cuadras, rumbo a sus autos que habían estacionado cerca. Cuando llegaron al de ella, Helga se volvió a su amigo que tenía una mirada diferente hacia ella.

— Bueno, ya debo irme, pero me alegra que hubiéramos cenado juntos, y esa cerveza me ayudó a relajarme.

— Helga… antes de que te vayas. Tengo que decirte algo.

— Si, si te debo la próxima salida —comenzó ella, volteando los ojos. Pero cuando vio a Brainy serio, paró en seco su discurso—. ¿Qué te…? —Helga no pudo terminar su pregunta. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero chocó contra su propio carro. Brainy se acercó a ella y sin que ella lo esperara, le tomó la cara y le plantó un beso.

La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y le enterró el puño en el estómago lo que hizo que Brainy se encogiera buscando desesperado el aire que ella le había sacado.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! —bramó Helga furiosa y con la adrenalina al tope—. ¡Eres un imbécil, Brainy! —ella se limpió enseguida la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Quería molerlo a golpes pero se aguantó las ganas y rodeo su carro, dispuesta a marcharse.

— ¡H-Helga! ¡Espera! ¡Perdóname! —gritó el joven recomponiéndose y caminando hacia ella—. Tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saber… ¡lo he callado por años!

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Te he amado desde la primaria pero sabía que nunca te fijarías en mi, mientras siguieras enamorada de Arnold. Cuando entramos a la universidad y estuviste por darte por vencida me iba a confesar, y esa vez cuando se hicieron novios yo los vi porque te había seguido, te quería decir lo que sentía por ti, pero resultó que el idiota de Arnold se dio cuenta de que siempre si te quería y no pude hacer nada. Pese a eso siempre te apoyé y apliqué en Telefonía Pataki para estar a tu lado… y cuando Arnold tuvo el accidente yo pensé que podía tener una oportunidad pero ahora que ustedes se empiezan a arreglar y que… —Helga se movió más rápido de él y le atestó un golpe seco en la mandíbula.

— No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Brainy y quiero que saques tus cosas de la oficina. Estás despedido. No sé qué esperabas, no… ¡Por Dios, Brainy! ¡Eras mi hermano! —le gritó—. ¿Por qué?

Helga no esperó a que el que había sido su mejor amigo le diera una explicación, porque en realidad ya no había nada más que quisiera escuchar. Subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir. Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer una tras otra. Rebuscó con una mano en su bolsa y tomó su celular. Marcó el número de su esposo y mientras sonaba esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Tiró el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y aceleró, esperando que Arnold se encontrara en casa. Necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba contarle lo traicionada que se sentía.

* * *

Arnold miraba atónito el video en su teléfono. Estaba oscuro, pero reconocía a la perfección la figura de Helga y su atuendo. Las pocas luces de la calle le dejaron ver cuando Brainy se movió hacia ella y la besó.

El video terminó. Él se quedó helado, en medio de la sala.

— "Te lo dije" —leyó el rubio y fue lo único que dijo Layla antes de desconectarse.

Estaba por marcarle a la pelirroja exigiéndole saber cómo había obtenido tal video, cuando la llamada de su esposa entró a su celular. Se quedó viendo la pantalla, incapaz de contestarle. Algo en su interior acababa de desertar. Duda, celos, temor, enojo…

Dejó que el aparato sonara. Era demasiada coincidencia que Helga le estuviera hablando. Demasiada.

Tomó asiento en el mullido sillón y observó desde ahí, su casa. El sentimiento de extrañeza que había sentido cuando pisó aquel lugar por primera vez le volvió repentina y peligrosamente.

Todo había estado saliendo bien entre ellos y todo ese entusiasmo en esos momentos, estaba siendo puesto en duda por él y lo sabía, sabía que no debía ser así de impulsivo, pero la fragilidad de su nuevo mundo, que apenas y conocía comenzaba a rebasarlo.

Arnold salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Se puso de pie por inercia y se encontró con la mirada de Helga. La rubia tenía corrido el maquillaje y los ojos llorosos.

— Arnold… te marqué y…

— Estabas con Brainy —le dijo, un tanto serio. Ella dejó las llaves y su bolsa de mano en la mesita del recibidor y se acercó a su esposo.

— Si, te avisé y te estaba marcando para…

— Ah sí, ¿me ibas a decir que te besaste con él? —le preguntó, con un tono irónico que poco se lo podía escuchar a su esposo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…? —Arnold tomó su teléfono que había dejado sobre el sofá, y le mostró el video que le había llegado.

— ¿Quién te lo mando? Arnold, Brainy me besó pero yo lo golpeé después de eso ¿Quién te mandó eso?

— Layla —contestó sin abandonar su seriedad. Helga se indignó.

— Convenientemente no te mandó la parte en la que lo golpeo no una sino dos veces —soltó encendida.

— Pues ella dijo que Brainy siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y ahora resulta que te besó y qué casualidad que justo hoy que…

— ¿Layla te dijo eso? Espera, ¿Te viste con Layla?

— Fue hoy a mi consultorio, al principio pensé que era una visita normal, de amigos.

— Arnold esa mujer no hace las cosas por amistad, ella siempre ha estado loca.

— ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? ¡No me lo dijiste!

— ¡Porque me dio miedo! Los doctores dijeron que no debías saber cosas de golpe y eso que pasó con ella fue horrible, además pensé que ibas a inclinarte por ella porque no recordabas nada de nuestro matrimonio, tuve miedo a que te fueras. Fue estúpido lo sé, pero iba a contártelo. Además no me dijiste que te había ido a ver.

— Helga, te lo iba a contar cuando nos viéramos. Fui a cenar con Gerald y le conté que ella…

— ¿O sea que prefieres contarle a él que a mí? ¿No era más lógico que le hablaras a tu esposa?

— Esposa que me esconde cosas y no conozco completamente. Por eso le marqué a Gerald.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —lo cuestionó ella, sin poder creer lo que le escuchaba a Arnold. Ambos estaban sumamente enojados y no pensaban con claridad.

— Bueno, no quise decirlo de esa forma, pero es que… aun faltan tantas cosas por saber de ambos que todo esto…

— Para Arnold —lo detuvo haciendo un ademán—. Suficiente tuve con lo que Brainy me dijo hace rato. Esperaba llegar a casa y contarle a mi esposo, el cual me tiene infinita confianza, como yo la tengo con él. Pero es evidente que ese esposo que yo sigo esperando ya no está y sinceramente, como bien lo has estado diciendo, no regresará y creo que entonces, tengo cosas que pensar. Sólo quiero que sepas que jamás podría corresponder a Brainy. Jamás pude de hecho, con nadie, porque siempre fuiste tú mi elección. Entiendo que con todo esto de tu enfermedad las cosas hayan cambiado.

— Helga, lo lamento. Mira, tu lenguaje corporal me dice que…—comenzó Arnold queriéndose acercar a ella pero Helga estaba dolida.

— ¡No me analices! ¡No soy uno de tus pacientes Arnold! —el bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, avergonzado.

— Iré a casa de Miriam. Necesito serenarme. Hablaremos después —le dijo ella y dio media vuelta. Tomó su bolsa y sus llaves y salió de la casa que compartían.

Arnold se quedó ahí parado sintiéndose el tipo más idiota del mundo. Se odiaba por lo que acababa de decirle a Helga. Habían hablado los celos que pensó nunca podría experimentar. Era una emoción totalmente negativa, pero eso solo le indicaba una cosa: Que amaba a Helga.

* * *

Brainy apoyaba la bolsa de hielo en su mandíbula esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que la hinchazón bajara. Hacía años que no recibía un golpe tan letal de la furia Pataki. Había sido estúpido, lo sabía a la perfección. No había pensado con la cabeza, sólo actuó por inercia, pero él bien sabía que no tenía derecho a hablar ml de Arnold, ni ponerse a él como víctima, porque no lo era. Sabía que lo que debía haberle dicho era acerca de Layla pero para eso sí se había acobardado.

El destacado gerente, que hacía rato había llegado a su casa no daba tregua a consumirse en el dolor del rechazo. En cierta forma había sabido el resultado desde siempre, e incluso le sorprendía que ella no lo hubiera molido a palos en el lugar. Ni bien había llegado encendió su computadora y retomó aquello que había estado haciendo desde hacía un tiempo. Brainy daba clics rápidos con ayuda de su mouse pad en su laptop y buscaba en una especie de base de datos a la cual había tenido acceso gracias a un ex compañero de la P.S 118

Desde que Layla había regresado a Hillwood y lo había buscado para contarle y hacerlo partícipe de ese plan para separar a Arnold y Helga, hubo algo que le pareció demasiado sospechoso. La chica acababa de regresar del extranjero a un pueblito donde nadie la quería y que no tenía grandes cosas que ofrecerle. Sus alarmas se habían encendido en ese entonces y desde ese momento, había tratado de indagar sobre ella con cierta información que ella misma le fue dando. Pistas sueltas al aire que para cualquiera no serían nada. Pero Brainy no era cualquiera, podía aparentar ser tonto, pero había sido un destacado alumno en su etapa de preparatoria y universidad. Además era experto atando cabos, cosa que había aprendido gracias a Helga.

El joven sonrió ampliamente cuando aquella fotografía se reflejó en sus lentes de pasta negra.

— Bueno, fui despedido de Telefonía Pataki, pero a lo mejor el FBI me quiera contratar como agente encubierto —susurró para sí, disfrutando la victoria que se avecinaba.

A simple vista, aquella mujer pudiera pasar como alguien que se pareciera mucho a Layla Sawyer, pero Brainy sabía que se trataba de ella. Bajo esa peluca de cabello corto y negro y el maquillaje que le escondía las pecas estaba esa mujer loca y calculadora. El nombre que había utilizado también la delató.

El anuncio de policía rezaba en letras rojas: SE BUSCA CECILE S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este ha sido un poco corto, pero prometo que se va a compensar en el siguiente. Quisiera avisar que estamos en la recta final ya de este fic. Sé que llevo años con él y estoy decidida a no abandonarlo y darle un digno final. Les agradezco que aunque he pasado de todo con este fic, empezando primero con todo, ponerlo en hiatus, aparecer, volverme a ir y luego retomarlo nuevamente, aún después de todo eso ustedes sigan aqui y lo lean. Gracias de verdad. Oye, Arnold tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Ah y no se preocupen prometo que no habrá tanto "drama" (si cierto) (no cierto) xD jajajaja


	8. Por eso la elegí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cambiado el rating de esta historia. Contenido adulto más adelante.

Helga metió la llave de su antigua casa en la cerradura y giró la mano para abrir la puerta. La mirada de su madre en el umbral la recibió asustada ya que era tarde y su hija no le había avisado que iría a verlos. Miriam Pataki sospechaba que no era una simple visita, no a esas horas. Al acercarse a ella distinguió sus ojos llorosos y lo comprobó.

— Helga, ¿Qué pasó?

— Me peleé con Arnold, mamá —admitió—. ¿Cuándo regresaron tú y Bob?

— Ayer… pero, ven aquí —le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos. Por más que la rubia quiso resistirse, aquel gesto de su mamá la desarmó y terminó por derrumbarse con ella—. Has estado cargando esto sola, discúlpame hija. Estábamos del otro lado del mundo con tu hermana y quisimos regresar para estar contigo, pero ella nos dijo que no querías…

— Le dije a Olga que no quería que cancelaran ese viaje. Llevaban un año planeándolo, además, mi hermana está en la cima de su carrera y le ayudaba a Bob a distraerse…

— Si, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hicimos mal. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

— ¿Está papá? —preguntó mirando hacia las escaleras. No quería que él las escuchara.

— Durmiendo. Los medicamentos lo hacen caer como piedra. Ven sentémonos en la sala y pongámonos al día —le indicó su mamá de forma dulce.

La relación con sus padres y su hermana había mejorado desde que Bob había sido diagnosticado con la enfermedad de Parkinson. Su madre se había rehabilitado desde que ella terminó la universidad y Olga, aunque era una actriz muy reconocida mundialmente, los visitaba seguido. A decir verdad, Helga siempre había preferido desahogarse con su mejor amiga Phoebe, pero en ese momento no quiso acudir a ella por la hora y porque ahora compartía casa con Gerald con el cual se sentía repentinamente molesta, aunque sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Miriam la escuchó atenta. Helga le contó todo desde el accidente de su esposo, los días de incertidumbre, la cita, el beso, los ánimos renovados, Layla, Brainy hasta llegar a la pelea con Arnold.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer, hija? ¿quieres separarte? —las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en el rostro de la rubia.

— No lo sé, pensé que estábamos bien, pensé que podíamos seguir. Tenemos una historia, de la cual Arnold no recuerda ni la mitad, pero me hice a la idea de que debía dejar ir eso y hacer nuevos recuerdos. Es sólo que ahora, no sé…

— Es normal que en este momento no lo sepas. Te aconsejaría tomarte el día de mañana en el trabajo, estás muy afectada por todo lo que pasó y no es para menos. Brainy traicionó tu confianza y luego esa jovencita Layla… debiste decirme en su momento lo que te hizo…

— Estabas en rehabilitación mamá, no podía darles más problemas.

— Lo lamento Helga, sé que te dejamos sola mucho tiempo, aún ahora que eres mayor lo hicimos. Por favor, prométeme que de ahora en adelante me contarás todo. Aun si no estamos de acuerdo en las decisiones que la otra tome, quiero que me tengas confianza hija.

— De acuerdo, Miriam.

— Bien. En cuanto a Arnold, no creo que la pelea en sí sea motivo de separación. Pero si tú no estás dispuesta a esforzarte todos los días por estar con él, así como es ahora, que no recuerda mucho, bueno entonces supongo que ya tendrías tu respuesta, además de que debes saber si él también está dispuesto a eso, a aceptar que debe conocerte y darse el tiempo para ello y que las cosas no van a ser fáciles. Es cosa que medites lo que tú quieres y sientes y no más Helga. Piensa en ti primero. Él es un muchacho muy noble, que se equivoca como todos, como ahora lo ha hecho, pero te aseguro que se va a dar cuenta de su error y vendrá a verte. Le has demostrado cuanto lo amas en todo este asunto y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni esa Layla ni Brainy —le tomó el mentón delicadamente y le sonrió detrás de sus lentes. Helga se contagió y después de mucho tiempo se sintió aliviada de haber ido a casa de sus padres.

— Gracias, mamá —le dijo abrazándola.

— Bueno, ahora, creo que debes tomar un baño y dormir. Voy a prepararte un té para que te ayude ¿De acuerdo?

— Si y tienes razón, me tomaré el día mañana, necesito poner en orden mi cabeza —dijo ella suspirando. Ojalá tuviera razón su madre. Helga deseó que Arnold la fuera a ver, que corriera por ella y arreglaran todo, pero también sentía que inevitablemente lo perdía no por Layla. Ahora que Arnold sabía la verdad no iría a los brazos de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, la rubia sentía que su esposo podía sentirse igual que ella, cansado de luchar por una causa quizás perdida.

* * *

Arnold se llevó las manos a la cabeza y removió su rubia cabellera en señal de nerviosismo. Se había pasado con Helga.

El chico se sentó al borde de la cama que compartía con ella y lamentó no haber podido detener a Helga para que hablaran, aunque también reconocía que poner distancia en ese momento era lo mejor porque se habían exaltado de más y habían dicho cosas que no querían, más él por supuesto.

Helga no había hecho más que ser paciente y amorosa con él, cosa que lo había ayudado a comenzar a desarrollar (o recuperar) sentimientos por ella. Todo había estado bien o, medianamente bien hasta que Layla y Brainy que nada más habían llegado a causar problemas, aparecieron en escena. Sobre todo la pelirroja que había hecho algo tan horrible para separarlos y hacerle daño a su esposa. Él no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido en ese entonces, pero con lo que le había contado Gerald era más que suficiente. Y sintió repulsión por ella. Encima, se había atrevido a buscarlo y sembrar duda en el… cosa que había hecho brotar sus celos por Brainy.

— Soy un idiota —se dijo, enojado consigo mismo por dejar que Layla lo estuviera manipulando.

Arnold se puso de pie y fue a la sala para recoger su teléfono y mirar si Helga le había dejado algún mensaje, pero no, no había notificaciones en su pantalla. Pero ya se lo temía. Su mirada se posó sin querer en el moño rosa de Helga que descansaba al lado de su gorra azul, en el librero de la sala. El rubio se acercó a ellos y los observó. De pronto entre los libros de Marketing de Helga y de Psicología de él, distinguió el lomo de una cajita blanca de DVD que tenía grabado "Boda H & A" en letras doradas.

Movió con cuidado el listón y su gorrita y jaló la cajita. La tapa que también era blanca tenía una especie de enredadera dibujada en dorado. El psicólogo la abrió para develar el contenido. Una hoja doblada lo recibió primero. Él la tomó curioso y al abrirla, reconoció su propia letra.

Y comenzó a leer:

" _Que suntuoso el camino que hemos recorrido. Y pensar que nadie pudo verlo llegar…_

_En el pasado me encargue de alejarte y ahora solo pido pasar la eternidad juntos._

_Helga, eres la mujer de mi vida y pido que me dejes entrar de nuevo en tu corazón de ese que sé, nunca me he marchado. Déjame amarte… déjame pertenecerte y que seas mía._

_Todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado y fui tan ciego, pero ahora puedo verlo con claridad: En esta vida y en otras mi destino es estar junto a ti._

_Y si algo pasara, una y mil veces intentaría llegar a ti no importa lo lejos que la vida nos pueda llevar. Sé que al final estaremos juntos. No hay forma de que no sea así"_

Aquellas letras que reconocía como propias hicieron que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Los poemas de Helga habían tocado cada fibra de su ser, pero leerse así, tan enamorado de ella, era otra cosa.

Dejó la nota a un lado y luego tomó el disco curioso por ver aquel día en el que él y Helga unieron sus vidas dando ese paso tan importante. Arnold lo deslizó suavemente en el DVD y encendió la televisión. Se sentó sobre la alfombra sin quitar la vista a la pantalla.

Entonces se vio: Estaba un poco más joven. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y portaba un elegante smokin negro. Estaban en la iglesia, él parado frente al altar y a su lado estaba Gerald que le daba apretones en el hombro.

El shock comenzó a alcanzarlo, porque lo estaba recordando en esos momentos. Las imágenes llegaron a su mente como una marea, y como si siempre hubieran estado ahí:

— _Sé que te estas controlando porque tienes esa habilidad, pero créeme, no es malo sentirse un poco nervioso el día de tu boda y te lo digo yo, que me puse a llorar en cuanto vi a Phoebe llegar a mí —sonrió el moreno, recordando el día en que él y su bella esposa se habían dado el "sí"._

— _Es que no quiero que encuentre a un hombre tembloroso cuando la tenga en frente… debería ser capaz de controlarme…_

— _Sí, sí ya sé. Pero vamos viejo, es el día de tu boda, sé humano por una sola vez._

_Arnold asintió. Gerald tenía razón. Al diablo el autocontrol. Estaba tan nervioso que le costaba respirar y sentía el corazón querer salirse por la boca. Moría por verla. Moría porque la tarde y la fiesta avanzaran y disfrutaran todo eso juntos y que al final de la jornada estuvieran en casa como marido y mujer._

— _Y aquí viene tu novia, viejo. Suerte… —le susurró su padrino haciéndose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás._

_La música sonó y las puertas del recinto se abrieron. Todos los ojos de los invitados se posaron hacia la novia que caminaba del brazo de su padre._

_Casi enseguida de que Helga puso un pie en el lugar las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el rubio no pudo reprimirse más: Las lágrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse en sus ojos para caer por sus mejillas._

_Había deseado tanto casarse con ella. Había soñado con ese día desde el momento en que supo que estaba listo para pedirle matrimonio y al fin estaba sucediendo._

_Helga y Robert llegaron hasta él. Su suegro le entregó la mano de su hija menor y al igual que él, derramaba lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad._

_Los prometidos se miraron; Helga estaba radiante. Lucía delicada en su hermoso vestido de novia. Su rubio y largo cabello había sido recogido detrás de su nuca en un elegante peinado y pese a que se había negado a la posibilidad de que la maquillaran (por qué no quería parecer un payaso, según palabras de ella misma), al final Phoebe la había convencido y estaba realmente hermosa._

_Los novios se giraron hacia el sacerdote que comenzó dando lectura a la Biblia. Ellos se tomaron fuerte de la mano y se miraban de tanto en tanto y se sonreían con el corazón rebosante de felicidad._

_La ceremonia fue avanzando hasta que llegó el momento que tanto habías esperado los dos: Los votos. Habían hablado de eso y decidieron que no serían tan serios o formales en ellos. Se dirían lo que su corazón le pedía hacerle saber al otro._

_Helga fue la primera en pronunciarlos:_

— _Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tú y yo terminaríamos aquí, probablemente no lo hubiera creído, y le hubiera dado un buen golpe_ _—Arnold rió y escuchó a losw invitados hacer lo mismo—, pe_ _ro, algo hizo que llegáramos a este momento y doy gracias por eso. Doy gracias a la vida por ponerte en mi camino desde el primer momento y por ir urdiendo el destino para que estuviéramos juntos. Eres mi compañero, mi amigo y mi amor. Eres el hombre más bueno que conozco y te agradezco por escogerme a mí para compartir los días. Quizás no pueda expresar todo lo que siento con palabras, pero lo sabes… sé que lo sabes. Te amo, Arnold Shortman._

_Arnold se limpió una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y le besó las manos a la rubia. Entonces llegó su turno._

— _Preciosa, eres la mejor sorpresa que me pudo mandar la vida. Ahí estábamos los dos, uno frente al otro sin saberlo… bueno, más yo que tú ¿cierto? Pero doy gracias a que todo se acomodó en el momento justo. Pocos lo sabrán, pocos te conocen como yo, pero eres la mujer más hermosa, divertida, ocurrente y buena que conozco y me dejaste ver eso, ese lado tuyo que tanto adoro. Helga, yo te agradezco por ser mi compañera en este camino y por escogerme para dejarte ver tal y como eres, mi vida… te amo._

Arnold le puso pausa al video y dejó de contener las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Ahí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho cuando supo que estaban casados, Por eso había elegido a Helga y lo sabía porque lo había estado presenciando desde el primer momento en que despertó en esa cama de hospital con amnesia.

El calor en el pecho que sentía en esos momentos al observar la imagen en la que se había congelado el video de la boda, ellos dos mirándose profundamente y mientras le recitaban sus votos al otro, le afirmaba lo que supo en el momento en que se sintió celoso de Brainy: que la amaba y que quería pasar el rostro de su vida con ella. Así no fuera a recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Sería feliz de intentarlo, de hacer nuevas cosas, de vivir nuevas cosas con ella, incluso de disfrutar los días tristes y difíciles porque lo haría a su lado.

El rubio se limpió el rostro con la manga de la camisa, sintiendo que había llegado a su resolución final y apuntó a la pantalla con el control para reanudar el video. Pasó la siguiente hora viendo el final de la misa y luego la fiesta que habían hecho con todos sus amigos y fue feliz de verse así con ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Helga abrió los ojos en su antigua habitación. Gracias al té que su mamá le había hecho y a que se la había pasado llorando, en algún punto de la noche su cuerpo decidió rendirse al sueño y darle un descanso reparador que agradeció completamente. La presidenta de Telefonía Pataki se quedó dentro de la cama, mirando hacia el techo y sintiendo como los recuerdos de su pelea con Arnold la alcanzaban. Pensó en las palabras que le había dicho su madre en forma de consejo, aunque a ciencia cierta, sabía la respuesta acerca de lo que quería hacer. Lo sabía, porque amaba con locura a ese hombre que tenía por esposo, solo que el enojo le había hecho decir tonterías y también lo que Arnold le había echado en cara había hecho meollo en ella. Ambos tenían la culpa, eso era seguro.

La rubia se estiró. Llorar tantas horas le había servido porque se sentía repuesta, si bien algo temerosa de hablar con Arnold y quizás obtener una respuesta negativa de su parte. Lo que no sabía era si ella debía ir a verlo. No podía evitar pensar en que quería que la buscara, pero tampoco quería ponerse digana porque no era su forma de ser con él. La jovencita estaba pensando en eso cuando su celular sonó.

Era una llamada era de su esposo. Se mordió el labio y dudó un momento en contestar, pero después de tres timbrazos lo hizo.

— ¿Hola? —dijo ella.

— Hola Helga, buenos días —le saludó.

— Arnold, yo…

— ¿Estás en casa de tus padres? —la interrumpió él.

— Si…

— De acuerdo —sonó más animado—. ¿Podrías abrirme?

Helga se incorporó en la cama y apartó la cortina de su ventana para encontrarse con la figura delgada de Arnold afuera. Él la saludó con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa. El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco y sin importarle estar en pijama, bajó rápidamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, ambos se miraron por tres segundos y después fue Arnold quién se le echó encima y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella correspondió también, sintiendo nuevas ganas de llorar en su hombro.

— Perdóname por favor —susurró él en el oído de su esposa—. Soy un completo idiota, me he estado comportando como tal.

— No Arnold yo también…

— No, escúchame por favor, preciosa —le dijo, desarmándola. Helga observó los ojos de su esposo y notó que había algo diferente en él—. Ayer encontré el video de nuestra boda y cuando lo puse para verlo, recordé. Recordé como me sentía en ese momento y lo que pasó cuando nos casamos. Fue uno de los días más maravillosos que he podido tener. He sido un idiota dejándome influenciar por Layla y sus intrigas. Así que he venido aquí esperando que me perdones y también porque tengo que decirte que te amo, Helga… —le dijo acariciándole una mejilla—. Me he enfocado en pensar que no te conozco y no recuerdo, cuando podemos empezar de nuevo. Perdóname por ser tan tonto, y gracias por amarme como lo haces. Por tenerme paciencia y esforzarte, te prometo que yo también lo haré. ¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿Quieres… estar conmigo?

— ¡Oh, Arnoldo! —le dijo lanzándose a sus labios y con los ojos llorosos—. Por su puesto que quiero. También te amo —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarlo.

— Temí haberlo echado a perder —confesó él, con algo de alivio.

— No —negó ella—. Ninguna tontería me separaría de ti. Respecto a lo de Brainy, de verdad créeme que no lo sabía, nunca me dijo nada y yo nunca me di cuenta de que… sintiera algo por mí. Lo consideraba como un hermano…

— Lo entiendo, mi amor. Discúlpame por las cosas que te dije ayer y por no decirte a tiempo lo de Layla. Me gustaría que tuviéramos mucha confianza, como creo que la teníamos.

— Si, hablábamos de todo, así que, tenemos que seguir practicando eso.

— ¡Cabeza de Balón! —saludó Bob interrumpiendo a la pareja. Arnold sonrió.

— Hola, suegro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí parados? Pasen, Miriam preparó de desayunar —anunció el señor con su temblor acostumbrado.

— Ya vamos, papá —le dijo Helga. Bob asintió y a paso lento fue encaminándose al comedor.

— ¿No vas a ir a trabajar? —le preguntó Arnold sosteniéndole por la cintura.

— Quería tomarme el día, no sé si pueda. Haré unas llamadas porque, también despedí a Brainy ayer y si no estamos cualquiera de los dos la oficina será un desastre. Pero creo que podemos desayunar con mis padres, ir a casa y luego podría ir al trabajo… ¿Tienes alguna cita temprano?

— No, hasta la tarde. Me gustaría llevarte al trabajo…

— Es una excelente idea, cielo —asintió Helga contenta.

Los rubios entraron a la casa y se unieron a Miriam y Bob en la mesa. Arnold había olvidado por obvias razones cómo era su relación con sus suegros y descubrir que eran un par de personas muy agradables en el presente, fue algo muy grato. Recordaba perfectamente que Helga tuvo muchos problemas desde la primaria, por ellos. Y su personalidad ruda también fue gracias a la ausencia de sus padres en momentos cruciales de su vida, pero verlos a los tres convivir a su manera le alegró el corazón e hizo que recordara también a sus abuelos, a los cuales extrañaba muchísimo.

El desayuno pasó como un buen momento entre los dos matrimonios. Bob y Miriam se la pasaron contándole anécdotas de Helga cuando era bebé a Arnold que moría de la risa ante lo apenada que estaba su esposa y los reclamos que les hacía a sus padres para que se callaran. Una vez terminado, se despidieron de ellos y Arnold condujo hasta la casa de ambos, con ánimos renovados.

— Me alegra ver que se llevan bien y que Bob no pierde su humor.

— Ahora son más amables conmigo y entre ellos. Fue cosa tuya, a decir verdad. Ayudaste cuando Bob se enfermó y bueno, mis padres decidieron ir a terapia juntos con un colega que les recomendaste. Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron mucho y estamos mejor.

— Me alegra haber hecho algo por tu familia y por ti. Fue divertido estar con ellos hoy.

La pareja bajó del auto y se tomaron de la mano durante el trayecto a la puerta de su casa. Cuando estuvieron dentro Helga se dirigió a la habitación. La rubia le había hecho una llamada a su asistente y concluyó en que debía presentarse en la compañía, dio unas cuantas instrucciones para que nada se saliera de control y avisó que llegaría tarde.

Helga estaba removiendo en su armario para seleccionar lo que se pondría cuando advirtió la presencia de su esposo detrás de ella. Arnold le apartó despacio su cabello rubio que caía suelto por su espalda y se acercó lentamente para depositar un suave y húmedo beso en su cuello que la hizo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de las manos de él que se deslizaban por su cintura. Él aspiró ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco y repartió besos delicados en la curva de su cuello. Helga sin poder resistirse más se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y distinguió esa hambre en los ojos de su esposo. Esa misma que sentía ella en las entrañas. Ella lo besó con ímpetu sin dar tregua a postergar el momento más tiempo. Lo deseaba demasiado.

El contacto que desde un inicio estuvo cargado de pasión hizo que ambos liberaran suspiros de urgencia y gemidos sobre los labios del otro. Helga llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa de Arnold y fue liberándolos uno a uno mientras él deslizaba sus manos bajo su blusa y le desabrochaba el sostén. Después de que ella terminó por sacarle la camisa, luchó por breves segundos con el cinturón que aprisionaba sus pantalones y estos cayeron al piso mientras él deslizaba la mano en el trasero de ella buscando el cierre de la falda que traía puesta. Lo bajó y ella le ayudó a despojarse de la prenda sin despegarse de sus labios. Se sacaron los zapatos con agilidad, apartándose por segundos porque Arnold tuvo que desatarse los cordones. Una vez descalzos, la rubia fue más rápida y regresó a la labor en los labios de él. Hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su esposo y se lo tironeó vuelta loca, después comenzó a avanzar haciendo que Arnold retrocediera y sus piernas pegaran con el filo del colchón. Él se dejó caer en la cama con ella encima y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a la chica que ya se había sacado la blusa y tenía los pechos expuestos hacia él. La visión le causó escalofríos e hizo que su deseo se encendiera más, reflejándose en su parte inferior que seguía atrapada en su bóxer.

Arnold jaló a Helga de la nuca y comenzó a besarla metiendo la lengua en su boca y sintiendo los gemidos de ella debido al fuego del contacto. Llevó una mano a uno de sus senos y con el dedo acarició la punta de su pezón. Ella se arqueó ante la sensación y busco el filo del bóxer de él para tirárselos hacia abajo y dejar su erección expuesta. Entonces, fue el turno de ella para tomar su miembro entre sus manos lo que hizo a Arnold pegar un gemido audible.

En un rápido movimiento él volteó las cosas y quedó encima de Helga. Besó su cuello y fue descendiendo desde su clavícula y su esternón hasta llegar a su pecho derecho donde succionó la punta mientras sentía a ella estremecerse y jadear debajo de él.

— M-Me estás torturando —le confesó, temblorosa. Él sonrió triunfante, aunque por dentro estaba igual de ansioso que ella.

Subió nuevamente hacia su rostro para besarla, esta vez con dulzura y luego se detuvo para admirarla. El rostro sonrosado de ella era un poema, uno muy hermoso. Arnold sintió nervios de pronto, algo tonto quizás para el punto en el que estaban, pero, le pareció como si fuera su primera vez con ella y a la vez que la conocía toda. Tocar su piel era como reencontrar una sensación que había extrañado.

— Te amo, Geraldine —le susurró. Ella sonrió.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Arnold… —replicó Helga para después besarlo. Ella aun en el beso tomó el miembro de él y comenzó a guiarlo a su entrada. Ahogando un gemido desde su garganta, él la penetró.

Los movimientos entre ellos comenzaron lentos y suaves. Las manos de Helga se abrazaban a la espalda delgada de él, como no queriendo soltarlo nunca. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

— No sé cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin esto —confesó Arnold, un tanto divertido. Ella soltó una carcajada.

— Me hiciste pagar caro… todo este tiempo.

— Estoy por compensártelo, no te preocupes —declaró él que de la nada aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas. Helga cerró los ojos entregándose a ese placer que hizo que enterrara las uñas en la espalda de él.

El vaivén interminable seguía y los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, sin prisas ni tapujos hasta que alcanzaron su punto máximo y el orgasmo entre ellos llegó.

— Dios… eso fue increíble —soltó Arnold desplomándose al lado de Helga y tomándola entre sus brazos.

— No me vuelvas a dejar sin esto tanto tiempo, por favor —le pidió ella. Ambos rieron y se quedaron en la cama esperando normalizar sus corazones que ahora latían con violencia. Se regalaron besos dulces y caricias por unos minutos hasta que Helga consultó el reloj.

— Me tengo que meter a bañar… —dijo con tono triste—. Me encantaría quedarme contigo en cama todo el día.

— ¿Te tallo la espalda? —le preguntó Arnold coqueto, elevando una ceja. Ella se acercó y depositó un beso largo en los labios de su esposo.

— Sería fantástico pero, debo apurarme… podemos dejarlo para la noche ¿Qué te parece?

— Me encanta la idea, preciosa —la besó. Helga se incorporó de la cama no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla a Arnold con cariño. Él le sonrió y la siguió con la mirada cuando ella entró al cuarto de baño, admirando su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo desde ese ángulo.

Se sentía embobado completamente por ella y se recriminó por haber sido un idiota que había perdido el tiempo en sus dudas. Haber hecho el amor con ella había sido otra de las nuevas (y nada nuevas) experiencias en su vida y moría por recuperar el tiempo perdido en eso…

Después de que ambos se alistaran, Arnold fue el que condujo hasta el edificio donde tenía su sede Telefonía Pataki. Dejó a su esposa no sin antes repartirse dulces y apasionados besos y prometerse seguir con aquello que habían empezado para la hora de la noche.

Helga entró a su oficina. La pobre de su asistente se había asustado y pensó que no iba a llegar, pero como ella le aseguró que si, ya le había dejado los pendientes sobre el escritorio. La presidenta había pasado frente a la oficina de Brainy antes de llegar a la propia, para darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada y aun con sus cosas dentro. La rubia supuso que de la vergüenza no se había presentado, o quizás iría más tarde cuando todos se hubieran marchado para recoger sus pertenencias.

Estaba molesta con él y muy dolida. No podía sacar de la mente todos los momentos que pasaron sentados en su oficina platicando. Desde que se habían hecho buenos amigos se contaban muchas cosas. Helga rememoró que le contó de su relación desde la universidad, le contó de su matrimonio, de cómo se sentía con el asunto del accidente… y Brainy había estado ahí escuchándola, tragándose lo que sentía por ella. Y ella nunca se dio cuenta. Se recriminó un poco por no haberlo notado. Quizás pudieron haberlo hablado y continuado con su amistad, pero aquel beso que él le había plantado fue demasiado. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Por otro lado, pensó en Layla. Ya no era su estilo el agarrarse a golpes con la gente o bueno, descartaba a Brainy porque eso si lo ameritó, pero sentía unas ganas enormes de poner a esa mujer en su lugar. En el fondo esperaba que pronto intentara otra cosa para tener la oportunidad de regresarle por lo menos un poco de todo lo que había hecho. Así que se prometió esperar aquel momento. Estaba casi segura que Arnold no estaría de acuerdo, pero ella iba a convencerlo de algún modo, así tuviera que hablar con Gerald para que la ayudara con eso.

Helga encendió su computadora y comenzó el día con una sonrisa. No por lo que esperaba que pasara con Layla, sino por lo que ella y Arnold había hecho horas antes.

* * *

Arnold estacionó el auto de su esposa afuera de su consultorio en sunset arms. Entró al edificio tarareando una canción y sintiéndose muy feliz. Habían quedado en que él pasaría por Helga en cuanto ella le avisara que ya había acabado con su trabajo y luego irían a casa.

Un renovado ánimo lo invadió y se reflejó en todo su trabajo. Pasó la tarde entre consultas, pensando de tanto en tanto en Helga y mirando la fotografía de ambos que tenía en su escritorio. Habló también un rato con Gerald para ponerlo al día. Lo había telefoneado una noche antes cuando Helga se fue para contarle su metida de pata y también le dijo que había visto el video de su boda. Gerald lo felicitó por haber ido a buscar a Helga y porque se hubieran arreglado a la perfección y prometieron cenar pronto, los cuatro. Sólo tenían que coordinarse por Phoebe que tenía un horario complicado en el hospital.

Cuando terminó con sus pacientes eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche. Helga le había escrito que saldría a las ocho, así que debía hacer tiempo. Estuvo un rato revisando unos expedientes de sus pacientes, pero después se hartó. Por su mente pasó la idea de ir a comprarle una rosa a Helga, aunque desconocía si la florería seguitía abierta a esas horas, pero iría a comprobar. El joven delgao y rubio bajó, no sin antes ir apagando las luces y cerrando el lugar.

Se escuchaban ruidos de Suzie y Oskar en la parte de arriba pero no quiso importunarlos ya que era un poco tarde para hacerles visita. Se prometió que después le diría a Helga que los invitaran a casa a comer.

Arnold jaló la puerta que daba a la calle para cerrarla y cuando se dio vuelta, descubrió a Stinky parado frente a él.

— ¡Stinky! —exclamó el rubio, sintiendo alegría repentina por verlo.

— Hola, Arnold —le dijo el alto y delgado muchacho extendiéndole las manos para abrazarlo—. Me alegra verte tan bien, no quise hacerte una visita antes porque quería esperar a que estuvieras más recuperado.

— Y a mí me alegra verte también. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

— Soy policía —le dijo enseñándole su placa.

— Vaya, es genial. No quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Viniste a verme de forma profesional? —el semblante relajado de su amigo se tornó a preocupado.

— No, Arnie, en realidad, vengo a otro asunto —contestó haciéndose a un lado y develando a unos metros detrás de él a Brainy, recargado en una patrulla. El empleado de Helga, tenía una expresión que él descifró como "pesadumbre". El rubio comenzó a experimentar el enojo que le recorría el cuerpo y se abría paso en su ser como espuma. Sin previo aviso y dejándose llevar, Arnold avanzó hacia él, cerró el puño y le pegó un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo que hizo que los lentes del chico salieran volando.

— Eso fue por besar a mi esposa —le dijo, furioso. Brainy se agachó y recuperó sus lentes para colocarlos de nuevo en su lugar. Se llevó una mano a la comisura de la boca y se limpió la sangre que le había salido del labio.

— Te dije que no iba a intervenir si Arnold decidía tomar alguna represalia —le recordó Stinky al agredido.

— Si, bueno, Arnold… quiero decirte que ayer Helga me pegó de este lado —le señaló la mejilla derecha que estaba hinchada y tenía una zona roja en donde había pegado el puño de Helga—, y déjame decirte que pega mejor que tú, pero bueno, eso siempre lo hemos sabido.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —demandó el rubio sintiendo que Brainy estaba siendo realmente descarado al buscarlo.

— Arnold, hemos venido porque queremos hablar contigo acerca de algo un tanto, delicado acerca de Layla —intervino el policía antes de que Arnold volviera a lanzarse al gerente de ventas.

— No me interesa. Ya lo sé todo. Si me querían avisar que Layla anda haciendo de las suyas, ya me di cuenta así que…

— Oh no es eso o bueno… pensándolo bien si y no —comenzó Brainy, Arnold lo miró irritado, quería que se fuera—. En realidad, también he venido porque hay algo de lo que no me siento nada orgulloso que debes saber y, también se lo tengo que decir a Helga —Arnold miró a Stinky pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

— Amigo, necesito hablar contigo y con Helga.

— Stinky no tengo nada en contra tuya, de verdad, pero este… individuo se ha pasado de listo últimamente.

— Estoy enterado de ello —asintió Stinky.

— Sucede que Helga no va a querer recibirme, no después de la estupidez que cometí ayer.

— Ahhh ya entiendo, por eso viniste a hablar conmigo para crear confianza entre ustedes por medio de mí.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad? —le dijo, aplaudiéndole.

— No se necesita ser psicólogo para saber lo que estás haciendo, así que ya no seas ridículo y por lo menos dime a grandes rasgos el porqué de tu presencia —le exigió. Stinky miró a su acompañante y le asintió.

— Yo le di la información a Layla acerca de los padres de Helga, para que hiciera esos estúpidos panfletos —Arnold lo miró en shock y ahora con ganas de volverlo a golpear—. Sé que me merezco esa golpiza que estas por darme, y créeme que dejaré que lo hagas, pero no en este momento porque es de vital importancia que Stinky les enseñe unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? —bramó Arnold, sintiendo el enojo recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo—. ¿Cómo sé que ustedes dos no están aliados nuevamente?

— En primera, Stinky está aquí y él te puede confirmar que no estoy en nada con Layla, porque he estado cooperando con la policía. Y mira, sé que hice mal en el pasado, y, fue la única vez en que le "ayude" porque me he arrepentido de eso desde que lo hice hace tantos años. Todo lo demás no ha sido con malicia. Todos estos años junto con Helga no he hecho nada. Layla vino a meterme ideas en la cabeza, lo acepto, pero llegó un punto en el que supe que no estaba bien intentar separarlos, de todas formas, eso nunca me haría ganar el amor de Helga y no es jugar limpio —Arnold soltó una sonrisa cargada de ironía—. Debes creerme, Arnold, por favor… —le dijo suplicante—. Además, sabemos el motivo por el cual Layla regresó a Hillwood y lo que estuvo haciendo todos estos años. Y, es grave…

— Arnold, Brainy y yo descubrimos que Layla ha estado usando el nombre de Helga, del otro lado de mundo. Supongo que, a ustedes les gustaría tomar cartas en el asunto y por eso estoy aquí, como amigo —le dijo el policía.

— Ni una sola palabra más. Iremos por Helga —dijo de repente el rubio.

— Va a matarme cuando me vea llegar contigo —aseguró Brainy, pensando en que si volvían a golpearle la cara necesitaría una cirugía reconstructiva.

— En realidad los dos lo haremos a su debido tiempo, no creas que se me va a olvidar lo que acabas decirme, no puedo creer que te hicieras llamar su amigo, después de lo que hiciste junto con Layla. En ese entonces estuve a punto de perderla por eso. Eres un idiota… ¿así dices amarla?

— Lo sé y sé también que ella no va a perdonarme. Pero si puedo ayudar a destapar lo que Layla está haciendo, entonces saldaré mi deuda con la vida.

— Sinceramente fuiste muy tonto. Helga está muy afectada por eso. Me dijo que eras como un hermano para ella y que la traicionaste.

— Lo hecho, hecho está Arnoldo… lo acepto.

— Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo —intervino el investigador, poniéndose en medio de sus dos ex compañeros—. Debo pasar a la oficina antes, así que en lo que van por Helga yo los alcanzo en su residencia, ¿está bien, Shortman?

— De acuerdo. Ahí te veremos —asintió Arnold.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —admitió Brainy que sintió que Helga lo destazaría vivo.

— Yo no tengo uno, sino varios. Súbete al auto, ahora —sentenció Arnold. Brainy obedeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decir dos cosas: 
> 
> La primera: La escena en donde Arnold ve la cinta de su boda, recuerda lo que dice y escucha los votos de ambos, fue la primer escena que escribí cuando pensé en este fic y llevaba desde el 2016 en el documento esperando a que yo pudiera llegar a ese momento, así literal, entera sin modificaciones, tal cual la puse y me sentí muy feliz por ello. 
> 
> La segunda: El Lemon no era planeado pero, como una buena amiga escritora dijo una vez: yo escribo acerca de unos personajes y si ellos deciden hacer el delicioso mientras yo los escribo pues no soy nadie para negárselos ajajajajajaja y sentí que aplicaba porque ya era horaaaaaa ajajajaja
> 
> Aviso, como ya avisé desde el capítulo anterior pero esta vez es real, el siguiente capítulo será el final. Espero de todo corazón que esto les siga gustando, pese a que ha pasado por largos procesos, dos hiatus, cambios, etc. No sé si sigue teniendo coherencia con el inicio pero, optimistamente quiero pensar que si. 
> 
> Gracias enserio por seguir esta historia. Abrazotes!


	9. Nuevo rumbo

Layla daba vueltas en su habitación. Se mordía la uña del dedo índice, pensativa. Desde que le había mandado el video en donde Brainy besaba a Helga no había sabido de Arnold y tampoco del gerente de ventas de Telefonía Pataki y le urgía hablar con él…

Aquello del beso no había sido planeado por ella y a decir verdad le había sorprendido. Realmente el tonto de su cómplice había tomado una decisión que la había beneficiado y lo agradecía porque había estado en el lugar y momento adecuados. Layla estaba caminando rumbo al departamento de Brainy para poder hablar con él nuevamente, cuando por el ventanal del bar que daba hacia la calle, vio a la pareja de mejores amigos, sentados compartiendo una plática. Al parecer Brainy estaba haciendo alguna especie de jugada así que decidió esperar para que eso que su “socio” estaba tramando sin decirle nada con antelación, se le fuera revelado. Cosa que sucedió al cabo de varios minutos, dándole esa oportunidad de oro de grabar el momento exacto del beso y enviárselo a Arnold. Claro que no era tonta, no le iba a mandarle el momento en que Helga se le fue encima a Brainy, pero el pedazo del video serviría por lo menos para crear discordia aunque fuera algo breve. Ella apuntaba a que la brecha entre Arnold y Helga se fuera abriendo de nuevo entre un mar de dudas acerca de su matrimonio y sus sentimientos, aprovechando la amnesia parcial del rubio. Sabía que era un trabajo de paciencia. Un estira y afloja que terminaría rompiendo la cuerda. Pero debía esperar y se le agotaba un poco el tiempo.

— _Brainy, Brainy, Brainy…_ —pensó.

A la pelirroja le extrañaba no saber del chico, aunque por el momento que ella había presenciado y filmado un día antes, sabía que seguía en la jugada.

Layla estaba consciente de que su paso por Hillwood debió ser breve. Si bien no había levantado sospechas y parecía que nadie la había seguido o la estaba buscando, era muy arriesgado estar ahí, porque era un lugar ligado a ella, a su pasado y era casi seguro que la buscarían en algún momento en ese lugar. Y aunque sus ex compañeros sabían de su presencia, ella casi no se había dejado ver fuera de su casa o trabajo. Era bueno que no tuviera amigos porque así no tuvo que fingir en socializar, dar explicaciones de su regreso o estar en el ojo público. En la escuela en la que fungía como docente poco sabían de ella también. Era fácil inventar un currículum y mentirle a la sociedad sobre lo que hacía, ya que dicha institución se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad. Convenientemente lo había decidido así.

La chica pensó en que esos años que habían pasado entre su salida de la universidad hasta el momento actual se le antojaban tan lejanos. Cuando tuvo que dejar Hillwood por su estupidez y osadía, muchos años atrás, tomó el dinero del seguro que había obtenido por la muerte de su padre y se dedicó a viajar. La gente creería que había sido tonta, porque con esa suma de dinero pudo haber abierto algún negocio o hecho algo para asegurarse su futuro, pero ella estaba tan atormentada y desestabilizada que se dedicó a gastarlo en viajar y “encontrarse a sí misma”. Su travesía había empezado visitando primero Canadá en donde tomó clases por un año en una universidad, retomando su carrera y perfeccionando su frances. Como el dinero que tenía aún era suficiente no se puso a trabajar y más bien se dedicó a disfrutar de la ciudad y sus recovecos. Después cuando se aburrió de seguir ahí, su objetivo fue ir a Francia y seguir en su proceso de “sanación” ya que en algún punto quiso parar y “retomar el rumbo” y volver a ser una chica tranquila y buena, esa que era antes de que su padre falleciera y de que Arnold y Helga se hicieran novios. Pensó en que quería un nuevo comienzo en donde podía ser ella y recuperarse y perdonarse por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en sus últimos años, sobretodo el incidente con Helga. Llegó a Francia pero desafortunadamente en el primer día ahí le robaron una de sus maletas en donde iba parte de su dinero. Aquello le reventó la poca paciencia que tenía logrando que sus esfuerzos por ser una persona normal y dejar su pasado vengativo, quedara de lado. Estaba harta de que le fuera mal en todo. Si la gente no era buena con ella, estaba empeñada en ser igual con el mundo. Y así, Cecile Shortman llegó para quedarse lo que le restaba de su estancia en ese país. Tomó algunos trabajos como empleada doméstica en donde hurtó ciertas cosas de valor, para después venderlas hasta que decidió que era peligroso seguir ahí. Se marchó de Francia y llegó hasta Gran Bretaña por medio de _rides_ y abordando camiones de segunda y tercera clase. En el camino comenzó a tomar trabajos breves de camarera en restaurantes de paso en los cuales no duraba mucho. Juntaba un poco de dinero y volvía a desplazarse otro poco más. El rumbo lo tenía un poco perdido hasta que un día, estando en uno de esos restaurantes a orilla de carretera apareció un alto y delgado chico pelirrojo, al que atendió. Se llamaba Arnold Fraser. Fue precisamente ese encuentro que la cambió por completo y una idea repentina le llegó a la mente cuando él le preguntó su nombre. Helga Pataki, le había dicho ella. Suerte que se había teñido el cabello de rubio (que antes había teñido de negro) mientras viajaba…

El Arnold escoces estuvo coqueteando con ella todo el tiempo de forma sutil y linda, desde que llegó al restaurante. Ella pensó que jamás volvería a verlo, pero al otro día lo tenía ahí desayunando nuevamente y después toda la semana. Verse diario por ese breve tiempo sirvió para que supiera más de él. Averiguó que era rico, estaba ahí por viaje de placer y se iría a Escocia en un par de días. Entonces ella vio la oportunidad y le contó su historia, inventada por supuesto: Sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeña, trabajaba en restaurantes de paso, no podía costearse la universidad misma que abandonó porque sus compañeros la acosaban y la molestaban, había perdido todos sus papeles porque había sido asaltada en el camino y así fue como terminó trabajando en ese lugar esperando juntar algo de dinero y moverse a otro sitio. Toda una tragedia. Arnold Fraser picó el anzuelo. Era tan lindo y educado que irremediablemente le recordaba en su forma de ser a su viejo amor a parte del nombre que compartían. El joven le hizo la propuesta de irse con él a Escocia y ella aceptó.

La chica comenzó a trabajar de asistente personal de Arnold Fraser y retomó sus estudios en educación y para cuando cumplió los dos en Escocia, ya estaba casada con quién fuera su salvador y jefe y tenía papeles que acreditaban su nueva identidad (cosa que había arreglado a espaldas de su esposo, por supuesto y como él se le daba por viajar largos periodos, nunca se enteró de todas las estafas que tuvo que hacer para conseguir semejante proeza con unos tipos que se dedicaban a eso). Layla estaba feliz porque al fin la vida le sonreía. Su esposo le había dado acceso a las cuentas bancarias de su empresa porque confiaba plenamente en ella y la adoraba a niveles que ella misma siempre soñó pues le daba todo cuanto quería. Sin embargo, aunque aparentemente tenía la felicidad más que comprada, después de unos meses las cosas cambiaron completamente en su matrimonio:

Ella comenzó a hartarse del amor asfixiante de su Arnold Escoces (y de que obviamente no era el Arnold que ella quería que fuera). Peleaban todo el tiempo y él comenzaba a mostrarse violento, reclamándole su poca falta de atención y amor hacia él. Ahora pasaba periodos más largos fuera de casa, entre viajes de negocios y con otras mujeres, cosa que al principio le molestó pero después reconoció que era lo mejor para mantenerlo calmado y ocupado en otras cosas mientras a ella la dejaba en paz. Ya no le importaba estar con él o no. De todas formas era ama y señora de la mitad de todo. Pero las cosas se pusieron feas. La violencia verbal escaló a física cada que él llegaba de sus viajes. Hasta que un día en el que estaba borracho y comenzó el reclamo, él le pegó a puño limpio en la cara y ella respondió de vuelta ya que por nada del mundo iba a dejarse humillar nuevamente. Esa vez, Layla le pegó en la cabeza con el atizador de fuego, una varilla gruesa y pesada. Su esposo terminó en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre al lado. No estaba segura de sí estaba muerto o no, pero no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo… así que huyó. Suerte que se había guardado una suma de dinero en efectivo lo bastante sustancial para valerse por sí sola un buen tiempo. Según para sus cálculos iba a ser difícil que la encontraran, pues no tenía grandes pertenencias de su vida anterior y las pocas que tuvo las quemó los primeros días en que había llegado al país de Arnold Fraser.

Entonces, cuando salió de Escocia y se encontraba huyendo, había buscado los nombres de Helga y Arnold en internet por mera curiosidad y dio con una nota en el periódico local de Hillwood en donde aparecía el accidente que había sufrido el rubio y las secuelas que había tenido. Entonces supo que una oportunidad de oro se le estaba presentando y la idea de regresar se volvió tan tentadora que terminó por ganarle.

Sin duda había sido una jugada arriesgada, después de cómo habían terminado los ánimos de todos con ella en ese lugar. Pero al poner un pie en el vecindario se dio cuenta de que todos los ex compañeros de la universidad tenían vidas separadas. La vida adulta los había consumido como para estar demasiado pendientes los unos de los otros y el hecho de que no se encontraran en el mismo espacio físico como lo fue en el pasado la escuela, le ayudaba demasiado para que no se le echaran encima en bola. Si acaso, los que estaban más unidos era el cuarteto de amigos integrado por Helga, Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold, pero eso era de imaginarse. Heyerdall era doctora y Johanssen, basquetbolista en la cima de su carrera. Layla sabía que no representaban gran peligro porque tampoco podrían estar tan pegados a la pareja de rubios. Era como si todo se hubiera confabulado en una gran oportunidad para que ella cobrara venganza por la humillación que había recibido.

Y al encontrarse rodeada de los lugares que recordaba, las preguntas que mantuvo atascadas en su ser, retumbaron con más fuerza en su cabeza:

¿Por qué Arnold no la había elegido a ella sobre Helga? ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, brusca y bravucona de especial? ¿Qué había hecho mal cómo para que Arnold hubiera terminado enamorado de Helga? Bueno, la última pregunta ya tenía respuesta, falla de cálculos, ser demasiado extremista en sus planes y el haber ocupado a Wolfgang confiando demasiado en su estado de ebriedad. Se lo reprochaba todo el tiempo.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, la educadora tomó su celular y le marcó a Brainy, sin embargo, el número la mandó directamente al buzón. Ella torció los ojos y se quedó un momento pensando qué hacer. Miró la hora en su reloj de pared. Podía ir a hacerle una visita, aunque fuera tarde.

Layla tomó la peluca que había estado peinando con esmero mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento. Se la puso delicadamente, escondiendo sus trenzas rojas debajo de ella y fue hasta el espejo de su habitación para mirarse. Extrañaba ese color en sus rojos cabellos naturales, pero era evidente que no podía usar el rubio en Hillwood pues levantaría sospechas. Posó en ambos perfiles y se sonrió. Definitivamente el rubio le quedaba bien…. Si, ella era una mejor Helga G. Pataki que la original.

* * *

Cuando Helga salió del edificio esperó ver a Arnold con su enorme y dulce sonrisa esperándola. Había recreado su encuentro miles de veces en su mente durante la tarde y estaba deseosa por lazarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que se cansara. Pero tal cosa no sucedió, porque en el momento en que lo vio afuera, parado a un lado del auto, vio que Brainy se bajaba del asiento del copiloto y casi pierde la razón. No fue sino porque Arnold se le acercó primero que no pudo alcanzar a al chico para golpearlo de nuevo.

— Arnold Shotman ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —le exigió. Él dio un respingo nada más escuchar su nombre completo, pero se mantuvo sereno porque verlo nervioso no iba a ayudar en nada a explicarle a Helga.

— Tranquila mi cielo. Brainy está aquí porque, necesita contarnos unas cosas.

— ¿Ahora son amigos?

— No, por supuesto que no, ya le emparejé la cara con un golpe y me faltaron muchos más, pero, hay algo que debes saber. En realidad, son muchas cosas. Confía en mi —le pidió su esposo acariciándole una mejilla lo que la hizo comenzar a bajar su defensa. Brainy observó la escena desde su lugar y se dio cuenta que él jamás tendría esa capacidad de calmar a Helga como Arnold poseía.

— Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro y cómo mi departamento no lo es iremos a la suya —comentó Brainy pareciendo hablarle a Helga e interrumpiendo el momento entre los esposos.

— Mas te vale que sea algo importante —le advirtió a su “mejor amigo”.

Los tres abordaron el auto y Arnold condujo hasta la casa de ambos. El camino fue incómodo porque nadie emitió ni una sola palabra, pero podía sentirse el ambiente demasiado tenso. Cuando al fin llegaron a la residencia de Arnold y Helga, la patrulla de Stinky ya se encontraba afuera.

Minutos después, los cuatro ya estaban sentados en la sala de los Shortman. Stinky sacó una Tablet y la colocó en la mesita de té, frente a la pareja de rubios.

— Bueno, antes de que yo participe en esto, Brainy tiene algo que decirles —dijo el policía, mirando al chico que estaba a su lado. El aludido suspiró y se removió en el sillón haciéndose hacia adelante.

— Helga, te pido que, por favor escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Entiendo perfectamente que vas a querer matarme — Helga hizo una cara de hartazgo—, si, de nuevo. Te prometo que esto será lo último que sabrás de mí, pero es importante que te lo diga. 

— Habla ya, genio —soltó ella cruzándose de brazos, impaciente. Brainy sacó el aire por la boca con violencia, sintiendo que el momento de la verdad, ese que había aplazado tanto, al fin había llegado.

— Primero… —Brainy la miró directamente a los ojos y sintió que su temple flaqueaba, pero no había marcha atrás—, debes saber que fui yo quién le dijo a Layla sobre lo de tu mamá y en general lo que pasaba también con Bob, y con eso ella hizo los estúpidos panfletos que se distribuyeron en la escuela. Fue en lo único que la ayudé y sé que fue muy idiota y bajo de mi parte —Helga casi se le va encima de nuevo a su “ex” mejor amigo pero Arnold la tomó del hombro. No era que no quisiera que ella lo deshiciera a golpes, pero realmente pensaba que primero debían escuchar a Stinky.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Brainy! ¡Te lo pregunté! ¡Te di la oportunidad de decírmelo en ese momento! —bramó ella, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos del coraje—. ¡Arnoldo, suéltame! —gritó removiéndose para avanzar a Brainy que estaba frente a ella, solo separado por la mesita de centro.

— Lo sé. Te doy toda la razón, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa porque no la tengo —aceptó él, sintiéndose basura—. Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos, solo te pido que escuches a Stinky y después podrás medio matarme porque me lo merezco —Brainy le asintió a su amigo detective, haciéndole saber que ya podía intervenir.

— Amor, escuchemos a Stinky creo que es importante… —dijo suave el rubio. Su esposa pareció querer despotricar, pero sólo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse.

— Bien, el motivo por el cual estoy aquí en estos momentos, es precisamente por Brainy —dijo Stinky girándoles la Tablet a los esposos. Arnold entornó los ojos cuando vio una fotografía de una chica con cabello negro corto. Le tomó segundos reconocerla. 

— Es… Layla —dijo. Stinky le asintió. Helga se acercó la pantalla para examinarla con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta que en efecto, se trataba de la chica, pero con un look muy diferente.

— Como saben, Layla regresó no hace mucho a Hillwood. Pudiéramos creer que se trata de algo normal. Es el vecindario donde vivió antes de que te hiciera lo que te hizo, Helga. Sin embargo, buscó a Brainy para que le ayudara a separarlos a ustedes dos, y bueno, Brainy comenzó a notar ciertas conductas de Layla de forma extraña, así que primero me contactó para comentarme y después comenzó a colaborar conmigo.

— Layla les dijo a todos que le habían ofrecido ser directora en una escuela de educación especial, pero fue mentira. Es una simple educadora que cubre un horario de 8 a 12 en una pequeña escuela del otro lado de la ciudad y no más. Como ella confiaba en que yo le ayudara a interponerse entre ustedes, aprovechando tu amnesia, Arnold, me confió que había estado en Escocia pero que su vida no había sido muy agradable ahí así que volvió porque vio en un periódico lo que te había sucedido. Según ella, fue como una oportunidad que se le presentaba para ahora si separarlos.

— Sin embargo, se nos hacía muy extraño que ella hubiera dejado su vida así sin más en Escocia y hubiera regresado a este lugar. Había algo que no encajaba y cuando Brainy descubrió que mentía sobre su puesto en esa escuela, supimos que había algo raro y estábamos por destapar algo más —prosiguió Stinky—. Brainy me ayudó a rastrearla en varias bases de datos hasta que dio con la imagen que están viendo. Es de un cartel de la policía de francesa. Al parecer primero llegó ahí y usó el nombre de Cecile Shortman.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Arnold impactado.

— Esa maldita… —dijo Helga, no podía creer que Layla hubiera usado ese nombre.

— Es buscada ahí porque al parecer estuvo estafando personas. Suponemos que se le acabó el efectivo. Sin embargo, eso no es todo… —indicó el policía, mordiéndose el labio pues ya estaban por llegar a la cereza del pastel.

— ¿Hay más? —exclamó la rubia incapaz de pensar en otra atrocidad.

— Después llegó a Escocia, y bueno… —Stinky cortó su discurso para pasar el dedo sobre la pantalla de la tableta y mostrarles otra fotografía: En ella, Layla llevaba el cabello rubio, con flequillo y usaba un vestido Rosa. Se abrazaba de un alto y delgado chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —lo miró Helga, horrorizada.

— Otra de las identidades que tomó fue la tuya. Al principio pensé que sólo era el nombre, porque si, Helga, se puso tu nombre, pero luego encontré esta fotografía y bueno…

— ¿Quién es el chico? —señaló Arnold. Stinky suspiró y les regaló a la pareja una mirada llena de incomodidad.

— Su nombre es Arnold Fraser.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los rubios al unísono.

— Lo sé, sé lo que parece, aunque en realidad no lo parece, lo es. Está, enferma y ha hecho muchas cosas todos estos años. El problema es que me he contactado con la policía de Escocia porque, por lo que sabemos, Arnold Fraser está muerto. No quiero especular pero, quizás ella lo quitó del camino por algo. Hace un momento que regresé a la oficina aún no habían contestado pero ha de ser cosa de diferencias en nuestros horarios. Estamos en espera. Sin embargo, era necesario que ustedes supieran esto ya que les afecta directamente, por lo menos a ti Helga. Necesitamos que procedan legalmente para que esto tenga más peso —comentó Stinky.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos —habló Arnold decidido.

— No puedo creer que esto sea real, no puedo creer a qué grado ha llegado… está loca, verdaderamente loca —soltó Helga aun un poco en shock por lo que acababa de enterarse—. ¿No hay forma de que ustedes procedan ahora? No sé, detenerla ya en estos momentos.

— Hasta que yo no tenga réplica, no. Incluso si quisiera detenerla por usurpación de identidad, bueno eso tomaría tiempo por el papeleo… lo sé la burocracia es una mierda. Les juro que sólo estoy esperando la respuesta y nada más. Me sorprendió mucho. Pensé que esa vez de lo que pasó en la universidad había sido un momento de locura, pero ahora veo que Layla perdió la cabeza y está dispuesta a todo. Aunque no me queda muy claro el porqué… ha hecho demasiadas cosas y todo por una simple humillación por algo que fue su culpa…

— No es necesario que sea gran cosa, Stinky. Cuando las personas tienen problemas emocionales muy graves, cualquier cosa puede ser el detonante, por más pequeño o tonto que sea. No estoy seguro si todo lo que hizo tendría que ver con lo que pasó en la universidad, pero no es justificación —argumentó Arnold tratando de ponerse un poco en su papel de psicólogo—. Ahora, ella trabaja en una escuela, imagino que presentó un currículum falso, pero es muy peligroso que alguien como ella esté cerca de los niños.

— Es un peligro andante, no cabe duda. Se los juro, sólo necesito una llamada y no más —prometió Stinky ahora viendo su reloj de mano—. Debo irme, es un poco tarde. Lamento haber traído malos recuerdos y malas noticias, pero, tenía que ser así —el alto y delgado policía se puso de pie. Brainy también lo imitó y recibió una mirada de odio de Helga que lo hizo mirar al piso.

— Te lo agradezco, Stinky y por favor, cualquier cosa que sepas avísanos. Nosotros comenzaremos a movernos mañana para proceder legalmente —aseguró Helga estrechando la mano del policía.

— Claro que si, Helga.

— Y en cuanto a ti, Brainy… —el chico que ya se había encaminado a la puerta se giró para observar los furiosos ojos de Helga. Pocas veces la había visto así de enojada y destrozada—. Quiero que sepas que jamás te voy a perdonar y que no quiero volver a verte.

— Lo sé, Helga —murmuró el chico. Stinky estrechó la mano de Arnold y se dedicaron una mirada de decepción a causa de lo que estaban presenciando entre los dos amigos.

— Los acompaño —dijo Arnold cortando el momento. Helga se tiró en el sillón. Una oleada de emociones le recorrían el cuerpo. Estaba enojada, sorprendida de que las cosas hubieran escalado tanto como para que Layla hubiera usurpado su nombre y también tenía miedo.

Arnold se volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a su esposa para abrazarla. Al sentirlo, la chica se permitió llorar sobre su hombro por todo lo que acabab de enterarse: Por lo de la universidad, por lo de Brainy, por que Layla había cometido cosas horribles.

— Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de llegar a esto… es como una película de terror… esto es horrible Arnold —decía ella con la voz cortada mientras que el rubio le limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Lo es… no me cuesta creerlo, porque a lo largo de mi carrera lo he visto, pero no puedo creer que no me di cuenta… bueno evidentemente había rasgos que noté ahora que fue a verme pero…

— Cielo —lo cortó ella, tomándole la mano—. No es tu culpa. A menos que fuera tu paciente no había forma. No podemos lamentarnos porque esto ya está y ahora debemos pensar en lo del abogado…

— Estoy pensando en llamarle a Gerald, seguro conoce a alguno muy bueno y discreto, ya que está en el medio del deporte…

— Si, es buena idea… —suspiró ella, sintiendo los párpados adoloridos por las lágrimas y el cansancio—. Tengo miedo, Arnold… de que esa loca le haga algo a mis papás, a otros amigos, a más gente y a nosotros de nuevo —confesó Helga, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel de los brazos de pensarlo. Arnold depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

— Todo va a estar bien, preciosa… vamos a estar bien… te lo prometo.

* * *

— Lo lamento, Brainy, pero creo que era evidente que esto iba a pasar —dijo el delgado y alto policía al volante mientras aprovechaba el alto que les había tocado y le dedicaba una mirada de compasión a su amigo—. Te pasaste con lo que hiciste…

— No me tengas lástima Stinky, ya lo sabía, me lo temí desde el momento en que ayudé a Layla y fueron tantos años guardando esto que, ahora me siento liberado, en cierta forma. Aunque sé perfectamente que esta vez la he pedido para siempre… ya ni siquiera voy a poder estar cerca de ella como amigo —se lamentó Brainy. Tenía apoyada la cabeza en la ventana del auto y miraba las gotas de lluvia estamparse contra el vidrio.

— No te justifico, pero te entiendo. Alguna vez me enamoré de ella también, aunque eso fue durante la primaria —confesó el policía.

— Ay, no me lo recuerdes por favor. Se veían tan tontos los dos con esos disfraces andando por el parque —Stinky soltó una carcajada, Brainy tenía razón—. Evidentemente eso pasó porque ella quería darle celos a Arnold y te utilizó.

— Ja… es verdad. Pero… éramos unos niños… fue divertido. Pero… me atrevo a decir que, ambos coincidimos en que, con el pasar del tiempo y la transformación de ella, Arnold al fin pudo ver lo que escondía la ruda de Helga G. Pataki…

— Si, y me alegra. Si hay alguien en este mundo que merece a Helga, es Arnold. Ambos son buenas personas y realmente se aman mucho… —Brainy suspiró—. Fui tan estúpido. Debí saber que jamás iba a conquistarla…

— Te doy la razón… Helga jamás podría amar a nadie más que no fuera Arnold, eso está escrito en las estrellas y en el adivinador de origami infalible de Rhonda —coincidió Stinky riendo bajito—. Te voy a dejar en tu departamento, está lloviendo muy fuerte.

— Preferiría que no, mejor en la esquina, no quiero correr riesgos. No va a pasarme nada si me mojo un poco.

— De acuerdo —asintió el policía deteniendo el auto—. Las cosas están por explotar, así que, mantente lejos… por tu propio bien Brainy —le aconsejó Stiny.

— Ya estoy hasta el cuello en esta situación, pero, estaré bien. Espero que obtengas una respuesta rápida, antes de que a Layla se le ocurra hacer algún otro movimiento.

— Es mejor que no la veas. Si te busca evítala…

— Eso me pondría más en evidencia, de verdad no te preocupes, ella confía en mi—Brainy abrió la puerta del coche y salió encontrándose con la tormenta que se había desatado en el vecindario de Hillwood. Se giró y se despidió de Stinky con un ademán para luego comenzar a correr hacia el edificio en donde vivía. Se les había hecho tarde en la casa de los rubios y ese lado del vecindario era muy solitario. Pensó en que debía mudarse pronto o mejor que iba a darse unas vacaciones para pensar muchas cosas. Ahora que Helga le iba a retirar el habla y lo había despedido no tenía rumbo, pero se prometió que en cuanto atraparan a Layla haría algo para ayudarse. Por ahora no tenía cabeza para nada.

Brainy distinguió la puerta de su edificio, sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su abrigo y estaba por abrir cuando la voz de Layla lo sorprendió a sus espaldas.

— Tengo que felicitarte por verme la cara de la forma en la que lo hiciste —exclamó ella. Lo había visto bajar de la patrulla de Stinky y estaba más que segura de que sabía ya muchas cosas acerca de ella, al igual que la policía de Hillwood y no se iba a arriesgar a nada. Brainy tragó saliva y se volvió a ella lentamente.

— No sé de qué me hablas, Layla, pero estoy harto de esa costumbre que tienes de escabullirte por la calle y abordarme asi. Tenemos que concertar las citas de manera normal. No sé, podrías marcarme, por ejemplo.

— Mira, no te queda hacerte el tonto. Ahora entiendo por qué tanto asombro de que hubiera regresado a este lugar y por qué tanta pregunta sobre lo que estuve haciendo durante estos años. Y estos últimos días, por eso no me contestabas las llamadas ni habías venido a verme. Estabas tramando algo contra mí —el chico puso la mejor cara de extrañeza que tenía, pero sentía que estaba más que acorralado, iba a ser difícil convencerla. Layla era inestable y él acababa de encender la mecha.

— Estás paranoica Layla, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo pero… —el chico no pudo terminar su discurso porque vio cómo ella sacó su mano detrás de la espalda y le apuntó con un arma. Brainy se echó para atrás por reflejo y le mostró las palmas. Iba a comenzar a tranquilizarla, pero ella no iba a darle tregua de nada más. El chico no escuchó la detonación, pero la bala le desgarró la piel. El dolor se extendió rápidamente. Luego le siguieron al menos otros dos impactos que lo hicieron caer de espaldas al piso y retorcerse de dolor.

Layla se había echado a correr, lo supo porque escuchó sus tacones alejarse. Brainy estaba seguro de que la chica iba a buscar escapar de Hillwood, pero le iba a frustrar el plan. Por lo menos que lo hubiera atacado ya le daba una razón a la policía para arrestarla… por lo menos, después de todo si iba a poder hacer algo, aunque él no fuera a librarla.

El dolor comenzaba a incrementar y sentía que pronto se desmayaría. Como pudo, deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, buscando el celular. La vista se le nublaba y la lluvia tampoco le ayudaba a ver y a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla del móvil, pero suerte que hacía tiempo había puesto como contacto de emergencia a la única persona en quién confiaba… el problema era que no creía que ella fuera a contestar. El chico pulsó tres veces seguidas el botón de encendido del dispositivo y la llamada se enlazó.

Un timbrazo.

_Vamos… contesta_

Dos.

_No me lo merezco, pero ya no es por mi…_

_Tres…_

— ¡Estúpido Brainy ya deja de…!

— L-Layla… ella v-va a e-escapar… me… me descubrió, sabe lo… Stinky —pronunció sintiendo que la vida se le iba. Escuchaba a Helga decir algo más a lo lejos. Su voz sonaba alterada y le pareció que repetía su nombre, pero él ya no tenía fuerzas para contestarle y pedirle perdón una vez más… por lo menos había sido de ayuda…

La lluvia caía sobre su cara y el cielo negro se cernía sobre él. Todo se volvió borroso y después sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Las náuseas se arremolinaban en su garganta desde hacía días. Arnold pareció darse cuenta y le tomó la mano para mostrarle apoyo. Helga tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de hacer que la sensación se fuera. No podía darse el lujo de hacer un espectáculo ahí y tampoco quería abandonar la sala para ir al baño, pues estaban a punto de dictar la sentencia. La sala se había quedado en silencio y todos, como ellos esperaban.

Helga pensó en Brainy y en que se debía hacer justicia para él que aun después de tres semanas permanecía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital, luchando por su vida.

Aquella noche cuando recibió su llamada pensó en no contestarle, pero el enojo que sentía con él la hizo coger el teléfono y lanzarle improperios porque necesitaba desahogarse y cuando lo escuchó supo que Layla le había hecho algo. Lo tuvo tan sólo por segundos en la línea y luego dejó de escucharlo. Arnold estaba junto a ella y fue más rápido. Le marcó a Stinky y le comentó lo que había pasado. Después de ello ambos se quedaron en vela, esperando noticias porque no podían hacer nada más. Fue sino unas tres horas más tarde que de la boca de su amigo policía, se enteraron de todo:

Después de la llamada de Arnold, Stinky había regresado al departamento de Brainy y lo halló afuera con tres impactos de bala. Uno en el en las costillas del lado izquierdo, otro en el abdomen bajo y el último en la pierna. No esperó ambulancias y él mismo lo llevó al hospital al tiempo en que daba aviso al cuerpo de policía y pedía refuerzos. Media hora más tarde, Layla fue encontrada en el aeropuerto, portando una peluca negra y una pequeña maleta y fue detenida.

— Que la acusada se ponga de pie —pidió el juez. La secretaria tomó el sobre de manos del alguacil y fue hasta el estrado. 

— Nosotros, el jurado de Hillwood, aquí presente, hallamos a la acusada Layla Sawyer por los cargos de asesinato en segundo grado de Arnold Fraser, fraude, agresión agravada, portación ilegal de arma y robo de identidad: Culpable.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Las miradas se concentraron en ella. Los murmullos comenzaron detrás de ella, en el público presente, pero poco le importaba eso. Acaba de escuchar el rumbo que tendría su vida, y fue como sentir que la realidad al fin le pegaba. Como si todo ese tiempo lo hubiera estado viviendo por inercia, guiando sus pasos por “venganza” la que ciertamente, nunca llegó a tener como quiso e imaginó.

Las lágrimas brotaron una tras otra sin poder detenerlas, al fin quebrándose en medio de ese lugar en donde acababan de condenarla. Volteó y del lado derecho encontró a la pareja de rubios que estaban tomados de la mano. Ambos la miraban con desprecio.

Se giró de nuevo, incapaz de seguir mirándolos y sintió asco por ella misma y por todo lo que había hecho.

Fue sacada del lugar por los policías y el murmullo de la gente comenzó a quedar atrás. Cayó en cuenta de que esa sería la última vez que vería tanta gente junta o de que tuviera contacto con el exterior y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.

* * *

Brainy estaba consciente cuando lo llegó a su nueva habitación. Cuando había abierto los ojos la enfermera le había informado que se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y llevaba cuatro semanas ahí ya. Lo tuvieron en observación dos días más y decidieron que era apto para salir de ese lugar a un cuarto exclusivo para él pues ya había salido del peligro. Aún así permanecería hospitalizado por un tiempo más porque debían ver su evolución.

El camillero y la enfermera lo instalaron y lo dejaron solo. Unos diez minutos después alguien abrió la puerta y se encontró con Helga en el umbral. Brainy se echó a llorar y ella se acercó para tomarle la mano. Se sorprendió ver que también derramaba lágrimas.

— Eres un idiota, Brainy… pensé que íbamos a perderte…

— Perdóname, Helga… de verdad sé que no lo merezco, pero…

— Ya, ya. Basta. Todo va a estar bien —le dijo ella apretándole la mano—. Fuiste muy fuerte, luchaste mucho. Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta y me dará mucho gusto también tenerte de regreso a las ventas en la empresa, si aceptas claro…

El chico volvió a derramar lágrimas. Aquello significaba que ella lo había perdonado y no lo merecía, pero era muy feliz de escucharlo.

— Primero voy a necesitar otras vacaciones, estas no han sido precisamente placenteras y tengo que atender mis problemas emocionales…

— De acuerdo —asintió Helga—. Te recontrato bajo esas condiciones. Quiero que estés bien. En verdad, me alegra verte fuera de peligro. Fue horrible verte con tantos tubos saliendo de tu cuerpo.

— ¿V-viniste a verme?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabas? Por supuesto que vine, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Gracias a Dios que estás mejor ahora.

— Gracias, por estar pendiente de mí y por perdonarme…

— Ya, Brainy, no hables. Gastas energía —A Helga no le había costado mucho perdonarlo. Cuando lo vio postrado en esa unidad de cuidados intensivos supo que quería demasiado a su amigo y que no podía desearle el mal o hacer como que no le importaba su estado delicado de salud. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar bien y arreglar las cosas. Tampoco era como que lo iba a olvidar. Si él necesitaba distancia también estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Ella solo podría ofrecerle su amistad y si él no la tomaba lo iba a entender.

La plática de los amigos se vio interrumpida cuando Phoebe entró al cuarto. En realidad, ella no era la doctora a cargo de Brainy pero, había sido informada de que lo habían sacado de la UCI y Helga le había telefoneado antes para hacerle saber que iría al hospital.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó la doctora.

— Adolorido, pero, es buena verlas y ver otro panorama que no sean tubos o personas graves a mi alrededor.

— Estarás unos días más aquí, calculo como máximo una semana más. Sobreviviste a tres impactos de bala, dos de los cuales fueron casi mortales por los órganos que tocaron, así que tómalo con calma, estás casi fuera de aquí. Sólo pórtate bien y obedece indicaciones de medicación y descanso ¿De acuerdo? —Brainy asintió, sintiendo los ánimos renovados.

— ¿Ya escuchaste, genio? No puedes bajar la guardia —replicó Helga amenazándolo con un dedo.

— Entendido, jefa —asintió Brainy. Helga le concedió una sonrisa y él sintió que iba a estar bien y que, si bien las cosas no iban a ser como antes, él trabajaría para que fueron mejores y ganarse de nuevo la confianza no de su jefa, sino de su amiga—. Oye y… bueno… ¿qué fue de… ella? —preguntó el gerente de ventas. El cuerpo de Helga se tensó un poco. Sabía que estaba preguntando por Layla.

— Hablaremos bien de eso cuando estés fuera. Lo único que debes saber es se ha hecho justicia y está donde debería, respondiendo por sus actos contra todos a los que les hizo daño. Ya tendremos tiempo para darte detalles —Brainy asintió. Sabía que también para Helga representaba un tema delicado así que no insistió, pero le daba cierto alivio saber que Layla ya no andaba por ahí suelta haciendo daño— Bien, debo irme. Arnold fue con Bob y Miriam al doctor y quedé de alcanzarlo en casa de mis padres. La próxima vez vendremos juntos a verte Brainy. De mientras mantente bien.

— Salúdamelo por favor —le pidió el chico que estaba postrado en cama y la rubia le asintió.

— Yo también debo regresar a mi área. Pero si necesitas algo, por favor dile a la enfermera que me localice —le indicó Phoebe.

— Gracias, Phoebs. A ambas, por todo…

— Cuídate, genio —se despidió Helga.

Brainy vio como las dos mejores amigas se dirigían a la puerta del cuarto. Phoebe le entregó un sobre a Helga y se abrazaron. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras breves y vio a Helga con una sonrisa sumamente hermosa en el rostro. Después, se giraron para despedirse de él con la mano y salieron de su visión.

Suspiró. Era un buen momento para estar vivo. Una nueva etapa en la vida de Helga comenzaría, no era difícil de adivinar. Apartó esos pensamientos moviendo un poco la cabeza. También para él empezaban nuevas cosas. Todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Arnold miraba maravillado el álbum de fotos de Helga. Bob y Miriam yacían cada uno a su lado observando con él.

— Pensé que no tenían fotografías de ella, Helga siempre se quejaba de eso y decía que de la única que tenían era de Olga.

— No muchacho, claro que teníamos de ella pero admito que casi no nos sentábamos a verlas, la verdad lo hicimos muy mal con Helga —admitió Bob con pesar.

— Helga siempre fue muy independiente y también distante con nosotros. Pensábamos que así era su personalidad. Olga en cambio siempre fue cariñosa y nos agarramos de eso. Pensamos que teníamos que volcarnos en nuestra primer hija porque era más demostrativa y eso la hacía vulnerable cuando en realidad Helga nos necesitaba —reflexionó Miriam.

— Suerte que nos perdonó y eso fue gracias a ti, Arnold. Gracias por eso yerno —Bob le removió el cabello a su hijo adoptivo.

— Ahhh, no. Eso fue algo que Helga quiso hacer por ella, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto… —corrigió Arnold con algo de pena.

— Ya sé que te encanta ver todo desde el punto de vista médico, pero el que ustedes estuvieran juntos hizo que mi hija mejorara muchas cosas y siempre estaré agradecido contigo por eso —soltó Bob. Arnold se sintió muy feliz. Ahora no sólo su esposa le otorgaba alegría, sino también sus suegros, con los cuales nunca pensó sería cercano. Pensó en sus abuelos por un momento. Los extrañaba demasiado, pero, agradecía que ahora también fuera parte de la familia de Helga.

Pasó las páginas del álbum. Ya había acabado la sección de la primaria y la secundaria. Recordó que en ese entonces su relación con su ahora esposa era tan diferente y difícil. Definitivamente el destino era muy curioso pues habían terminado juntos después de tanto. Pasó otra página y de pronto, una fotografía de Helga sonriendo a lo lejos en el parque apareció en una página. El psicólogo la sacó del compartimento que la contenía y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

— Esta fotografía —susurró sintiendo como el recuerdo le llegaba poco a poco—, yo la tomé…

— Helga nunca nos dijo nada, sólo llegó con ella un día después de la universidad… —dijo Miriam rascándose el mentón.

— Si —afirmó Arnold contento—, fue la vez en que…

El rubio cortó su discurso al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Pataki se cerraba y su esposa aparecía segundos después en la sala. Ella sonreía extasiada y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —les preguntó a sus padres después de darle un beso rápido a su esposo.

— Muy bien hija, el doctor dice que todo está en orden —anunció Bob.

— Lamento no haber podido acompañarlos, pero Phoebe me avisó que podía ir a ver a Brainy y…

— No te preocupes hija, suerte que tenemos un yerno muy amable y comprensivo. ¿Cómo está Brainy? —le preguntó Miriam.

— Bien. Despierto y consciente, pudimos hablar un poco. Phoebe dice que estará una semana más en el hospital y que prácticamente está fuera de peligro, pero debe seguir cuidándose. Te ha mandado saludos amor —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

— Me alegra saber que se va a poner bien. Por poco no la libra.

— Le he ofrecido regresar a su puesto y aceptó no sin antes tener unas vacaciones para él.

— Si está bien para ti, sabes que tienes mi apoyo y el de todos —le dijo su esposo.

— Lo sé, cielo. Muchas gracias.

— Bob, es hora de tu medicina —anunció Miriam.

— ¡Miram! ¡Me cortas la diversión! —protestó Bob.

— Anda, dejemos a los niños un rato, acompáñame —anunció Miriam ayudando a su esposo a ponerse de pie.

— Si, si ya voy mujer —. En un rato regreso a molestarlos de nuevo Arnold, tengo unas buenas anécdotas de Helga que estoy seguro no te sabes…

— ¡Papá! —bramó la aludida, volteando los ojos.

— Lo estaré esperando —dijo Arnold sonriente.

A paso lento el matrimonio Pataki fue a habitación contigua que era la cocina. Los esposos se sentaron en el sillón y Helga vio el álbum de fotos abierto.

— Oh vaya… estaban hablando de mi —dijo hojeándolo un poco.

— Helga… —la llamó él y le mostró la fotografía que había estado viendo antes—. Yo te tomé esta foto.

— Si, me la diste días después con la excusa de que habías tomado ese día fotos en el parque a todos. La verdad pareció muy extraño porque nunca me di cuenta de que me la hubieras tomado, yo estaba en el parque con…

— Con Phoebe, Rhonda y Nadine. Tenían una especie de día de campo entre chicas. Gerald y yo habíamos ido ahí a tomarnos fotografías y las vimos. Lo acabo de recordar.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, ese día fue el que supe que estaba enamorado de ti —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

— Arnold, eso nunca me lo habías dicho… pero… no lo creo. Eso fue antes del primer aniversario de que tus abuelos… y según yo, lo nuestro se dio después de esa ceremonia… no entiendo —Arnold le tomó ambas manos y se las besó.

— Ahora veo que si, fue algo que no te dije. Pero no, no fue después de la ceremonia que supe que te amaba. Lo reafirmé ahí y por eso decidí días después buscarte y decírtelo, aunque te me escabulliste.

— Bueno, tenía algo de miedo… —él asintió.

— Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo conviviendo juntos y llevándonos muy bien. Ese día en el parque te vi a lo lejos con tus amigas. Hablaban de sus futuros, las escuché… ni siquiera era una plática que tuviera que ver conmigo y te vi… estabas feliz, sonreías y te carcajeabas. Enfoqué tu rostro con el lente y disparé. Casi enseguida pulsé el botón para ver si había salido bien y me di cuenta de que la foto era perfecta. Sentí cosquillas en el estómago al verte tan tú… tan suelta ahora con ellas y lo supe. Supe que nuestras pláticas por teléfono hasta tarde, que tu compañía en mi casa después de la escuela y que tus palabras amables habían hecho que cayera rendido. Ahí fue en donde sentí por primera vez que no podía ni quería estar sin ti a mi lado. Por eso cuando llegó el aniversario del fallecimiento de mis abuelos te pedí que te sentaras a mi lado. Tenerte junto a mi me daba fuerzas y me hacía sentir bien. Fue ese día que lo supe y soy muy feliz de haberlo recordado.

— ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡También soy tan feliz! —ella se abalanzó sobre su esposo y lo besó con dulzura.

— Gracias por permanecer a mi lado pese a todo. Al principio fue muy difícil cuando estuve tan reacio a entender por qué nos habíamos casado. Pero ahora con los recuerdos que he estado recuperando lo he sabido y también, lo he comprobado día a día. Pensé que no podría amarte de vuelta y fue tan estúpido, porque, tu amor me alcanzó de nuevo. Me enamoré por segunda vez de ti y agradezco que hayas luchado por mí y no me hayas abandonado cuando comenzaba a ser grosero y distante contigo. Te amo, preciosa. Te amo demasiado. No puedo asegurar que recuerde todo, pero parece que de a poco irán llegando los recuerdos.

— Arnold, no pienses en ello. Yo ya no lo hago. Está bien si no recuerdas todo, yo seré quién te ayude con eso, yo te contaré lo que pasó o lo que quieras saber, aunque sea de mi perspectiva. De cualquier forma, me muero porque hagamos recuerdos nuevos juntos como hasta ahora. Fue difícil para ambos, lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero eres un hombre muy bueno y dulce. Me gustas aún más ahora —su esposo la abrazó con fuerza y ella sintió que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, más que en los brazos de él—. Por cierto… vi a Phoebe y me entregó algo —Arnold la miró extrañado—. No te lo dije, no quería que nos emocionáramos antes, pero el asunto de las náuseas… bueno comencé a sospechar que no se debía a mis emociones por el asunto del juicio y… me hice una prueba de sangre… perdón por no decirte antes —los ojos de Arnold se abrieron en sorpresa. Helga sacó el sobre—. Aún no sé el resultado, quería verlo contigo.

Arnold tomó aire tratando de calmar la maraña de emociones que lo dominaban. Helga le pasó el sobre y él con manos temblorosas sacó el papel y lo desdobló. La rubia se pegó junto a él para leer lo que indicaba.

_POSITIVO._

Los esposos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar juntos. Arnold se despegó de ella para repartir besos en el rostro de Helga.

— Te amo, señora Shortman… te amo demasiado… vamos a ser padres… ¡vamos a ser padres! —exclamó tocándole el vientre—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

— E-Estoy bien… no te preocupes. Estoy… Arnold, esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar… que tú seas mi esposo y este bebé que viene en camino. Te amo, cielo —lo besó con ganas desmedidas y él correspondió.

— ¿Puedo decirles a mis suegros? —le preguntó. Helga soltó una carcajada.

— Por supuesto que si —asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¡Bob! ¡Miriam! —gritó Arnold poniéndose de pie y yendo a la cocina—. ¡Van a ser abuelos!

— ¡¿Qué?! —soltaron al mismo tiempo los Pataki. Helga también fue a reunirse con ellos y cuando puso un pie en la cocina sus padres la abrazaron y lloraron con ella.

— ¡Tengo que decirle a Olga que va a ser tía! —exclamó Bob, sacando su celular, último modelo de Telefonía Pataki.

— ¡Y yo tengo que ponerme a tejer! ¡Oh dios mío! —gritó Miriam vuelta loca de la emoción.

Arnold y Helga se miraron y volvieron a abrazarse. Quizás jamás recuperarían el tiempo perdido después del accidente, pero eso ya no importaba. Nuevas vivencias estaban en camino. Nuevos momentos, nuevos recuerdos que harían. Ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro y era lo que importaba.

Helga agradeció a la vida que Arnold hubiera decidido seguir con ella y descubrir porqué se habían casado. Sentía su amor verdadero, diferente, nuevo y aumentado al de antes y el camino que les esperaba con el bebé le emocionaba demasiado. La rubia descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo y lo apretó con fuerza. Arnold depositó un beso en la frente de Helga. Le maravillaba que cada día que había pasado con ella, sin siquiera la chica proponérselo, desde su accidente y aún ya en ese momento en el que sentía la adoraba, ella le demostraba y reafirmaba con todas sus acciones y palabras por qué la había elegido como su esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó. Tengo un poco se sentimientos encontrados. Inicié este fic en 2016, cuando estaba en FB y me topé con un video donde compilaban las reacciones de los novios en el altar al ver a sus prometidas caminar hasta ellos y la idea nació. En ese entonces también andaba muy activa en este fandom y bueno. Ustedes que han seguido esta historia desde entonces lo saben. Ha sufrido de todo. Y he pasado de todo en estos cuatro años mientras la escribía, pero creo que precisamente eso me ayudó a terminarla de esta forma. Dos hiatus después, revivió y terminó. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, ojalá no haya quedado a deberles y si es así y tenían otras expectativas, me disculpo. De por si que creo este capítulo fue algo (por no decir mucho) dramático, me quedé feliz de la forma en que terminó. Lila (que ahora he cambiado como Layla porque YOLO y así lo leo mejor y no hace corto circuito mi cabeza al querer decirle literal “Lila” y no “Layla”), nunca me cayó bien y desde que visualicé este fic tenía la idea en que realmente fuera una maldita, por lo menos creo que eso se logró aunque espero que no haya sido too much xD pero bueno, ya lo solté, ahora huiré y no regresaré a ver xDDD  
> No ya enserio. Gracias por seguir pese a todo, esta historia por tanto tiempo. Me disculpo si quizás en algunas partes no tiene coherencia, pero traté de que no fuera así.   
> Por ahora dejaré descansar este fandom para irme a otros pendientes que tengo en tantos más. Pero Arnold y Helga siempre serán mis favoritos y bueno, ya son canon, así que soy feliz por ello.  
> Mil gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 26/09/2016 en ffnet y ha sido mudado aquí.


End file.
